Until Death, Well You Know
by dontkawai
Summary: 3rd installment of "Family". Ally, Bill and the rest of our merry crew must face off with Etul but not before having to contend with a few unexpected complications. No one said life with vamps was easy. Bill/Ally/Eric/Sookie/Pam/Cole and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear" and "Reunion".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **Okay a little time frame clarification:

---Bill and Ally meet on February 14th.

---Cole shows up at the end of March**.**

---Ally gets kidnapped early April and slips into a coma around that time as well.

---Wakes up in early July.

---We leave "Reunion" around mid July.

Thanks again to all of you who've stuck with me and I hope that after reading this prologue you will continue to do so. This will essentially be the last big story with Ally and Bill as the main characters and I have a lot of territory to cover. Having said that, I cannot promise fast updates since I'll be taking my time with this one, so please be patient with me.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Prologue- December- 2 weeks before Christmas  
**

I sat on a dead patch of grass with my legs tucked under me. It was a lovely winter morning and I closed my eyes to enjoy the feel of the hardening earth and the tranquil serenity of cold surrounding me. Of course any passerby would wonder why a normal person would choose a cemetery to be one with nature in wintertime no less, but then again I was far from what anyone would consider normal.

"Are you sure?" Sookie had asked me even though she knew that I was. Maybe she thought I would change my mind if she asked me one more time. She should know better.

Pam thought the whole idea was a bit morbid but understood my need to do this. In many ways, Pam and I share a deeper understanding of each other than Sookie and I do, possibly because we had both embraced the vampire lifestyle so readily. Sookie and I have a different connection but our friendship is no less precious. We were all forever bound together by our experiences and by who and what we were. Together with our mates we had fought pure evil itself and won.

We were friends. We were warriors. We were sisters.

A dusty breeze shook me from my reverie scattering leaves and debris all over. When Bill was turned, his wife Caroline had declared him dead and had placed his headstone in the family plot. What else could she do really? Vampires were not well known at that time, nor were they accepted. They were the boogie man, monstrous creatures that hunted at night, blindly feeding off of humans without any semblance of humanity from their former life. I of course know better, having seen both the good and the bad from vampires. Their physiology may be different but they all face the same choices and dilemmas that humans do and my Bill was no exception. Still, Caroline needed to mourn her loss and move on. Their children needed to move on as well, remembering Bill only as the good man and father that he was to them- taking with them only the good memories and not the losses.

It was for the best.

I had the headstone removed the day after it all happened. I couldn't stand the thought of it being there. I couldn't stand the idea that my Bill's existence didn't count after he was made vampire, that he made no positive impact on our lives for over 140 years. He lived, though not by conventional means, and he loved. He cared about others and in turn others cared about him. He was my life, my world. He was the only one that I ever truly loved and will be the only one I will ever love for all of eternity. He counted.

I carefully brushed off the stone restoring it to pristine condition. As Caroline had the right as his wife to proclaim how the world remembered Bill in her lifetime, I have the right to do the same. Looking down, I smiled softly as I lovingly trace my fingers over the inscription...

_William Thomas Compton Beloved Husband..._

_******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Chapter 1- July**

"This is torture." I groan as Pam tries to zip me into yet another wedding dress. This is the third shop we've gone to and I still haven't found a dress that I liked. Most of the styles were for women much taller and bosomy than me. Either short, average chested women just don't get married in Louisiana, or the dress shops are making a killing on alterations.

I suspect the latter.

"Nonsense. Your wedding day is one of the most important days in a young woman's life and yours should be no different just because you are marrying Bill."

I roll my eyes.

"Hey, that's my future husband you're talking about. Besides, I think he's wonderful."

"I should hope so." she says blandly tilting her head to assess the dress. "I would hate to think that you would go through all of this for nothing."

"You like him, admit it. You're just trying to rile me up because you're as bored as I am."

"He does have admirable qualities and he's moderately attractive I suppose. Not my type obviously, but acceptable."

"Your type wouldn't be 6'2" with dark hair, blue eyes and extremely handsome, would it?" I tease.

She paused for a moment and I caught a ghost of a smile flash across her face then disappear. "Possibly."

I grinned smugly for a second before being bullied out of my dress. I sigh unhappily.

An elderly woman approaches us with a garment bag draped over her arm. Pam turns to her and hisses.

Undetered she says, "Excuse me, Miss McCallen. A friend of yours sent me here to help you. I think I have a dress that may be to your liking..."

I step down and carefully slide down the zipper and pull out the dress. Without even trying it on, I knew it was going to fit me perfectly. Both Pam and I looked at each other and smiled.

This was the one.

I turn to thank the nice lady, but she was gone. This is the second time in two days this has happened. Shuffeling it to the back of my mind to chew on later, I paid for the dress carefully noting the confused expression on the cashier's face, and hurried out with Pam.

By my calculation, we had forty five minutes to drop off my dress at Pam's, change to appropriate Fangtasia wear (at least Pam had to) and get to the bar. Considering Pam was driving, I'd say we'll make it with ten minutes to spare.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have been rapt in my work because I didn't notice him come in, even with my slightly enhanced senses. Not until he cleared his throat did I pull my eyes away from the computer screen. He was leaning sideways against my office door, with his hands crossed over his chest, his brown eyes fixed on me and a rueful grin on his lips. My mysterious stranger has reemerged.

"So this is where they have you tucked away." he says amicably and before I could even offer, he pushes off the door and saunters to a chair in front of me.

"Didn't want to drive the customers away. Fangtasia's clientele don't exactly come here to admire computer geeks you know, Mister..."

"Madden. Victor Madden." he says casually. I jump to my feet, banging my leg against the desk in the process. Wincing, I limp around my desk and bow to him, trying to discretely rub my lower thigh. "Your Majesty." I say as respectfully as I could.

He nods slightly at me and I try to make my way back to my chair but was stopped. "You are bleeding." he says, his nostrils flaring slightly. I look down. There was a small gash that was already beginning to close.

Turning from him, I grab the first aid kit off my desk (one should always be prepared around vampires) and sit down on the chair next to him. I quickly dab it with an antiseptic wipe and cover the wound with a gauze pad hoping he didn't notice that it had already completely healed. I don't think he did but he did watch the procedure with keen interest.

"May I?" he asks looking at my hand. It was covered with my blood.

"Um, sure." I reply offering my hand to him. Taking my hand, he carefully licks my palm and fingers his eyes never leaving mine. I shift in my chair uncomfortably at the intimacy of it. I seriously doubt he's supposed to be licking that much, but I wasn't sure if I would offend him if I yanked my hand away. I guess I should be glad he didn't try for my leg.

When he finished, he keeps hold of my hand. His fangs were slightly out and he had a glazed look in his eyes. I shrink back slightly in my chair, thankful that the door was still wide open.

Thank God Pam chose that particular moment to walk in and Victor casually lets go of my hand and looks at her. She looks from him to me then bows.

"Your Majesty." Straightening up, she says, "I see you've met your Area Five Investigator, Bill Compton's, betrothed Ally." I quirk my eyebrow at the formality of her introduction, but then realize that she was subtly reminding the king that I was off limits.

"Yes, we met yesterday at the party." he said smiling. Now it was Pam's turn to quirk an eyebrow. After a moment she says to me.

"Bill requires your assistance at the bar, Ally." I stand up and give her a curious look as she leads me out by the elbow, Victor following closely behind.

I walk out to see my Bill standing in front of slim brunette with shoulder length hair. He clearly looked uncomfortable being around her. She didn't seem to notice as she kept on chatting away touching his arm in a familiar manner.

Pam continues to shove me towards them when the "lady", and I use that term loosely, throws her arms around his neck and kisses him on the mouth stopping us in our tracks. Bill's eyes open wide in surprise and pries her off of him, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping off his mouth in disgust. He must have felt my presence, because he suddenly stands stock still.

They both turn to see two amused vampires and a very pissed off Asian woman looking at them.

**TBC- I couldn't resist...Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear" and "Reunion".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: You have no idea how hard it was for me to not to have a throw down fight between Ally and Selah. The only thing that stopped me was because it works contrary to Ally's character. But if it was me, I'd pummel her.

Just saying.

I accidentally deleted this chapter during my late night delirium. My humblest apologies for the tease.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

Let me start off by saying I'm not the jealous type. Working at Fangtasia and being with vampires in general, I'm used to seeing women throw themselves at them. They are attracted to the power, the sex, and the danger of the vampire mystique. I pay them no heed, because I know that Bill would never give any of them a second glance. This woman was different and I'm not just referring to her manner of dress. She seemed to "know" Bill but I don't recall him mentioning any prior human women other than Sookie that he had any notable history with. Then again, Bill was always very tight lipped about those things, him being a gentleman and all. She was attractive, in an uptight, stuck up sort of way, but she really didn't seem like Bill's type. Maybe he'd been slumming. Do vampires do that? The thought of my Bill being with this tramp...ugh!

Okay, I was jealous.

"Bill, I hadn't realized you were working trash detail this evening." Pam says directing her comment to the boney ass, you know what standing there. To Bill's credit, he actually gives Pam a smirk. That deflated my ire a little as I reassess what was happening.

"Bill, tell your _friend _that she can't talk to me that way." she gripes.

God I want to slap her.

Bill looks at her up and down. "Well if it walks like a duck..." That got a chortle from Pam, a gasp of indignation from her and a smile from me. Reaching over he takes my hand and gathers me to him planting a smoldering kiss on my lips that made me see stars. "My goddess" he says softly,"Pam says you've found your dress, today."

"Yes, we did. It's exactly what I pictured my dream dress would be. I hope you'll like it." I say happily forgetting all about the person behind me for the moment. Bill's kisses have that effect on me.

"I'll love it because you'll be wearing it." I roll my eyes and shake my head slightly as I caress his cheek. He holds my hand to his lips to kiss it but pauses. He looks at me and then glances around until he sees Victor. His eyes narrow. He smelled Victor on me.

Uh oh.

In an attempt to avoid an unpleasant confrontation between them, I opted for a little unpleasant confrontation of my own. I turn around and extend my hand to the bimbo. "Hi, I'm Allison McCallen, Bill's fiancee." Her eyes open wide with surprise but she recovers quickly. Taking my hand and giving it a quick shake she replies, "Hi, I'm Selah. Selah Pumphrey." She watches my reaction as if her name was some huge revelation to me. It wasn't.

"Selah Pumphrey? THE Selah Pumphrey?" I say with emphasis. She smiles proudly, "So you've heard of me?"

"Nope."

Bill choked down a laugh.

Selah's face went from crestfallen to embarrassed to angry in five seconds. She takes a step towards me. By the smell of her I'd say she's had a couple of drinks too many. She's about two inches taller so I have to look up a little. I smile winningly at her.

"Does Bill still have that lovely tub at his house? I've never really enjoyed baths until Bill showed me the...advantages of it." she says picking off an imaginary piece of lint off my shoulder. She was obviously trying to get a rise out of me. Why would I care about what they did? To be honest, I liked Bill's tub exactly for that reason-because he'd be in it. She's sorely mistaken if her comment would have any negative impact on me. I ignore her comment and her touching me, but I sense Bill taking a step closer.

"Listen to me carefully, Selah. Bill and I are engaged. I am his. Whatever relationship you two had was clearly forgettable to him. If you think you can go toe to toe with me, you are a fool. I can tell you've had a little too much to drink so I'm going to cut you a break, but I'm warning you right now... Back. Off."

She stared at me for a moment my words percolating slowly through her inebriated brain. In my mind she had two options: Option One-She could apologize, salvage what remains of her dignity and leave. Option Two- She could act completely desperate and pathetic haranguing us will tales of their insignificant relationship. Either option will end up with me walking away the winner.

Selah decided to choose option three.

I saw her hand raise as if in slow motion and swing across towards my face. I step back and cross my arm over my chest to block her, my fingers firmly gripping her wrist. Her eyes widen in shock. "Now that's not very mature, is it?" I chide shaking my head disapprovingly. In one smooth arc I move her arm pinning it to her back. "Honey, I think it's time you go home and sleep it off" I say cooly. Giving her a slight shove towards the entrance, I release her. As she starts to walk away, I call her name. Her back still facing me, she pauses.

"It was nice meeting you." I say amicably. She stomps the rest of the way out the door.

Bill's arms slink around my waist from behind. Resting his chin at the crook of my neck he murmurs, "You never cease to amaze me, my darling."

"I have my moments..."

Pam nodded with approval though I suspect the idea of a cat fight might have been more appealing to her.

Victor takes a step towards us. Hesitantly, Bill releases me and bows.

"My congratulations to you and Ally on your engagement." Although his outward demeanor seemed cordial I sensed something amiss when Victor spoke. "You are a very lucky vampire, Compton. There are many who'd do much to have what you have." Read- _I _want to have what you have.

"Not to contradict you, your Majesty; but I think we are both lucky." I say smiling at Bill. "As for anyone else, they can try all they want but Bill's the only one for me." Bill takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"How wonderful." he says cheerfully. I school my features and look at him as if I believed every word. I don't know about anyone else, but even without my enhanced senses, I could still smell bullshit.

"Eric has informed me that you are quite talented on the computer, and that you've even linked the security systems with the local AVL." he continues.

I nod.

"I need someone with your skills and trustworthiness. I have an new satellite location in Shreveport. Perhaps you can assist me with setting things up?"

"If it's okay with Bill and if Eric can spare me, I'll be happy to help you."

I see Pam grinning behind Victor and Bill gives me another hand squeeze. Victor looks at Bill, awaiting his answer.

"Ally will be delighted to assist you." I inwardly roll my eyes. Standing on my toes I give Bill a kiss. "I'll leave you two to work out the arrangements. I need to finish up some reports and website updates for Eric so that I can free up my schedule." Bill nods approvingly. Giving Victor another bow, I walk arm in arm with Pam back towards my office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why was Victor holding your hand when I walked in?" asked Pam closing the door.

"You got me." I shrug. "Maybe he liked the taste of my blood."

Her eyebrows went up to her hairline. "He drank from you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, as if."

"Then how would he know what it would taste like?"

"I banged my leg against the desk and it started to bleed. I got blood all over my hand when I was trying to cover it up. I didn't want him to know how fast I can heal. He asked and I let him lick the blood off of my hand. I didn't think I was supposed to refuse him."

"You acted appropriately."

"That's a relief."

"You should be cautious, Ally. He has been a decent king, but I don't trust him. He helped Felipe track down all of the other area sheriffs and kill them. He spared Eric mainly because Eric is so well respected and runs one of the most profitable areas in Louisiana."

"Is he as crazy as Felipe? Because from what I remember, Mr. Fancy Pants was a loon."

"How do you know Felipe? He died years before you arrived."

"I had the pleasure of meeting him in the other time line."

She pulls up a chair and sits down and waits for me to continue.

"Felipe wanted to take Sookie for himself. He wanted to turn her. When his plan failed, he kind of snapped and sought ways to hurt both of them. When I arrived on the scene, Eric told Bill to add me onto his database because he knew it would peak Felipe's interest."

"Bill was working on another database?" I looked at Pam steadily. Her eyes widened with comprehension.

"You were a _vampire_?" I nodded and smiled.

"Who was your maker? What happened to Felipe in the other time? Does Bill know?" she rattles off. I hold my hand up to slow her down.

"Felipe tried to wipe us out at Fangtasia. He tried to take me and Eric intervened and killed him. I'm not sure about what happened after that, I was out of it for about a month. And yes, Bill knows."

"And your maker?"

"Sookie made me."

"But that would mean that Sookie..."

"You got it."

She sits back, completely overwhelmed. "Did you like being a vampire?"

"Of course I did. I liked feeling connected to all of you. I liked the innate understanding we had of each other because we were vampires. I liked the way we could hear each other in our heads. I went from having no one to having a family who cared about me. It was wonderful." I say wistfully.

"How do you keep it all separate? From what's happening here to what happened there?"

"It's not easy, but a lot of the things are still the same. Even if our relationship is a little different because I'm not a vampire, my feelings towards all of you haven't changed. As for the rest, I just deal with it. After all, I chose to retain my memories."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? Most of my memories of that time were good."

She nods slowly.

"Why were you out for a month? Were you injured?"

"Yes." I say quickly.

She narrows her eyes. "There is something you aren't telling me. _How_ were you injured?"

"I had to heal someone who was in a pretty bad state. Another vampire."

"Eric?"

"No. Not Eric."

"If not Eric, then who?"

"You."

She stares at me unmoving. I give her a small smile.

There is quick knock on the door and Bill walks in. Pam rises to her feet and makes to leave. Before she does though, she leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"We will talk again later...sister." she says softly then glides out.

Bill watches her leave then looks at me.

"What were you and Pam discussing before I came in?"

I shrug. "Just the typical girl talk. Oh and she knows about what I was in the other time line."

He blinks slowly then nods in understanding. He sits down pulling me down with him and cradles me on his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh. He kisses my hair and runs his fingers up and down my arm. I close my eyes and breathe him in, enjoying the peacefulness of his touch.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Will you be up for our training later?" I turn to look at him and smile.

"You know me, I'm always ready for a good fight. Besides, I think a little punishment is in order for that brunette bimbo that I just met. Is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Were you jealous?" he breathes in my ear.

"I'm not the jealous type." I pout.

"I like it when you get possessive."

I snort.

"Admit it. Admit it that you can't stand the idea of anyone else touching me or me touching anyone else." His voice is dark and teasing.

"No."

His arms tighten around me and I turn my head as he lowers his mouth onto mine.

Bill has a ton of kisses in his arsenal that range from gentle to the "I want you now" kind. This was the worst kind of kiss. It was the "I'm going to drive you out of your mind" kind of kiss. It starts slow and builds in its intensity with a nibble here and there and then back to slow again making me feel warm and gooey like melted chocolate. He does this and only this, further building my need for more. I am apt to say or do anything in hopes of release.

"That's not fair." I moan helplessly.

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

"Yesss...I mean no...I mean-what was your question?"

"Admit it, Ally..." he runs his tongue along my jaw line.

"Ungh...Okay, I admit it."

He smiles and moves his hand under my skirt pulling down my panties.

I am sure the whole of Fangtasia heard our screams of pleasure. I was just glad that no one barged into the office during all of it.

Resting my head against his chest still straddling him on the chair, I say still panting.

"Just so you know, I'm not the jealous type."

"Of course not." He smiles smugly kissing the top of my head.

Damn vampires.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear" and "Reunion".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** I was in a Sammy mood today so here you go.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3**

"Are you ready?" I ask excitedly, slipping off my hoodie. Sam follows suit and removes his shirt.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. I've never done it like this before" He tilts his head and gives me a sidelong glance "...but you liked it?" I give him a dazzling smile.

"Trust me, Sam. It's unbelievable."

"Okay Ally but close your eyes- the sheer size of it might scare you."

"I've seen it already- remember? The size and power was what I liked best about it. Now come on!"

"You really want to ride me, huh?" he asks with a lopsided grin.

"Wouldn't you if you were me?"

"I'm not you, and that would be just too weird to imagine." He looks around nervously. "Are you _positive_ no one else is going to see us?" We were at Merlin's property standing on a stretch of grassy woodlands and swamps that stretched twenty acres behind his home. We were completely alone.

"_Sam..."_

"Alright. Alright." He looks at me, his eyes intense and sparking with excitement. "Ally, I'm going to go right beneath you. When you're ready- just jump on and hold on tight, okay?"

"Got it." I brace myself for him as he unbuckles his jeans.

About two hours later, we lay there on the grass, spent and sweaty. I swear my thighs were still throbbing from the second round.

"Ally, that was...wow. It's never felt like that before." he says to me half dazed, as he lay on his side.

"I'd say." I turn to look at him and smile. "It was nice to do it in the daytime- we could see what we were doing a little better."

"I must admit doing it out in the open in broad daylight. I felt kind of...naughty."

"I'm glad I was able to initiate you in this. You were amazing, Sam." He beamed

"When you showed it to me in that book of yours, I didn't think I could manage it."

"You're in good physical condition and very creative. I knew once you got started, it would be easy."

He looks at me shyly. "Do you think we have time to do it one more time?"

I look over at him. "I thought you couldn't do it more than a couple of times. Are you _able _to do it three times in a row?"

"Normally I would say no, but with you...Let's just say my recovery has been greatly enhanced. I'm more than ready to do it again."

I reach over to him grabbing his hand. "Well if you really think you're up to it, I sure as heck won't deny you. Take it easy on me this time, okay? I have to walk later you know." He smiles and yanks me to my feet.

I could only smile at his enthusiasm. Sam needed a chance to prove to himself that he was more than what he thought he was. He was more than just a bar owner or a shape shifter taking on the guise of a harmless collie. He could be powerful, he could be amazing and if I do say so myself, he could be pretty darned bad ass.

He was just as much fun as I remembered.

I knew he would like being a griffin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I got home it was around a quarter after four. I ate a turkey sandwich and showered. Donning one of Bill's dress shirts, I slipped into bed with him for a quick nap. Before I closed my eyes I threw a barrier around the house. It was easier now and required almost no effort as I anchor it in the back of my mind. Between being kidnapped and the dreams, I couldn't afford to be too cautious.

I woke to the feel of his soft lips on my skin. He had carefully unbuttoned his shirt while I was sleeping and it hung on my sides as he kissed and licked my stomach, my ribs and that tender area below my breasts. He knew right when I was awake and rose to kiss me. My hands rubbed the smooth of his back and twined themselves in his hair. He was already naked, of course.

"Hey." I whisper dreamily looking into his eyes. I noticed that golden sliver around his cornea had expanded a little. He whispers my name and continues to touch and tease me until my skin felt like it was on fire. His eyes started to pulse and flash and as he entered me. I gasped in surprise. I wasn't the only one on fire apparently. He burned inside of me as he thrusted hard and deep.

"Bill...you're... so... hot!" I shout only causing him to double his efforts, grinning victoriously. I don't think he realized I was actually talking about his temperature. He was searing me and it felt so strange and so good that I decided I didn't care what he thought at that particular moment. I shifted beneath him and coordinated the rise of my hips with his steady rhythm as a tidal wave of pleasure tremored through me tightening me around him only making his temperature rise more. I sobbed in ecstacy driving my nails into his butt. He bit my neck and drank deeply sending us both over the edge together as he collapses on top of me.

He lifts his head and moves his weight so as not to crush me. I brush his hair from his brow looking into his eyes. The golden sliver was back to its original size and I could feel Bill cool slowly dropping back to the lukewarm temperature I had grown accustomed to. He tilts his head and looks down on me questioningly.

"Your power is growing, Bill."

**************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

Ally and I discussed this sudden change in my physiology. My powers are tied to the elements of nature but as a Sorcerer of Light, I also draw my energies from the rays of the sun. How, with me being a vampire, is that even feasible is incomprehensible. But as Merlin seems intent on telling me, magic seems to always find a way.

Ever since Merlin imparted to me the Words of Making, I could feel myself change. I was still very much a vampire but now my very fingertips hummed with power. I could sense a shift in the forces around me and I know that as my powers strengthened so did that of Etul.

I ponder this as I hold my beloved Ally to me in the bath. She was exhausted from her late night hours of training from her daytime trainings with Sam so I let her drift off, enjoying the sound of her breathing and the suppleness of her body against me. I worry that she may be running herself ragged but she is adamant that everyone be prepared. I sense the fear and dread of loss, in her outwardly confident demeanor. I couldn't blame her. I was afraid of the exact the same thing.

Her skin begins to prune, so I gently rouse her lifting her out of the tub and dry her off as she smiles sleepily at me.

"Are you up to see Victor tonight?"

"No, but I may as well get it over with. That way we can concentrate entirely on Etul." she says giving herself a shake. I sit down on the corner of the bed as she starts to get ready. I lean forward slightly as I watch her squeeze a dollop of lotion on her hands and rub it in smooth circles all over her legs and work her way up. "It should only take a couple of hours for me to look over Victor's place so that I can plan out the specs. I'll meet you at Merlin's after I'm through, okay?" She'd moved her attention to her breasts. "Bill?"

"Hmmm?" She starts on her arms then pauses. I look up at her face. With a mischievous smile on her lips she walks towards me. Leaning over she takes one of my hands and squeezes some lotion on my palm and presses it against her guiding it below her navel. "I think I missed a spot. Do you think you can help me?"

"Yes, I believe I can..." I smile darkly and set to my task.

It pays to be thorough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watch Ally drive off and I go back inside to grab my laptop. I grab it from the counter and turn to make my way to her room. I gasp and freeze in mid step.

She was standing there looking down at me from the top of stairs. She smiled at me the way she always did when she saw me, her dark blonde hair cascading down to her waist. She wore a simple cornflower blue dress with lace trim that brought out the hazy blue of her eyes.

"Hello, William." she said softly her lilting voice flooding my mind with memories. Carefully, I take a step forward and speak to her, saying her name. After 140 years, I never thought I'd speak her name again.

"Hello, Sarah."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear" and "Reunion".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **I'm glad some of you have enjoyed my little Sammy tease. I simply couldn't resist.

As many of you have figured out the site, had been down for a few days preventing me and every other writer from posting. It was actually a good thing, because it caused me to change up this chapter a little. When I'm bored I either lean towards the funny or towards action.

I bet you can't guess what I chose...

Once again, a nod to ED on this chapter. Here's to the toughest lady I know.

**Chapter 4**

I pull into the entrance of the business complex and slow to a halt. I look down at the slip of paper where Bill had eloquently penned Victor's office address: _500 Corporate Center Drive._

That would put the building at the far end of the business mall- just past where it had happened. I ease my foot off the brake and push down hesitantly on the accelerator. As I drive past what remains of the building, images of what had been done to me bombard my mind. I could still feel the burning sensation on my skin, his hands and mouth on me- feelings and memories I'd hoped were long forgotten. I guess we can never fully push past that sort of hurt, not completely anyway.

It is strange how the mind works. In the other time line, Cole had hurt and terrorized me for years and yet I was able to move past it. Maybe because I knew it wasn't him doing it to me and I never allowed myself to think that it was. I feared him, yes; but I didn't blame him or myself for what he'd done. Besides, as I continually remind myself, I do not reside there, I live here in the now. The memories may be a part of me but my reality is here and here Cole is still the sweet, good man that would never hurt me.

Unfortunately, the here and the now is where I encountered James Ellwood and the Fellowship.

I tell myself that the whole incident was beyond my control, but it wasn't. I tell myself that I didn't willingly give myself over to him, that I was only trying to buy some time to free myself, but I did. And that was what I couldn't get past. I chose to give in, instead of fight. It was the logical and best strategic move for the situation, and I'm positive that I would have made the same choice if given a chance to do it over again. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been clear headed enough to shield us all from the bomb blast. I would have lost Bill, Cole, Pam and Sookie in the end- a loss I would never have been able to bear. Yes, I know I made the right decision- I just pray one day I can forgive myself for it.

Lost in self analysis, I didn't realize that I had arrived at Victor's office. Not until I heard him speak my name and touch my shoulder did I snap to. "Ally, are you alright?" he asked. He had opened my door and was leaning into my car, his usual amused expression was temporarily replaced by a sincere look of concern. I released my grip on the steering wheel, my blood tingling as it made its way back to my fingers. I give myself a good mental shake and turn to him and smile.

"I'm fine, Victor."

"You were sitting in your car for fifteen minutes not moving- even after I called your name."

"I was caught up with wedding plans- it being only a week away you know. Have you been waiting long?"

He gives me a skeptical look, but doesn't push the subject. "You are early." He offers his hand to help me out of the car and I take it turning to get a good look around.

From the outside, the building looked like all of the other buildings in this complex with its beige exterior and turquoise painted overhangs. Bland and uninspiring and perfectly hidden- Victor chose those place wisely. I grab my clip board and measuring tape, tucking my pencil behind my ear. In case I needed to crawl under desks, I had dressed casual in jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt, my hair pulled away from my face secured by a barrette. Throwing myself into business mode, I start charting out areas and blind spots that would best need cameras. Victor disappeared for a bit while his security guard, a brawny Samoan vampire named Tawhiri led me through the facility. He seemed to be a straight shooter and was extremely dedicated about protecting his king. His humor and demeanor reminded me a little of Clancy so it wasn't long before I felt somewhat comfortable around him. I'm no fool though, so I made sure I was cognizant of wherever he was while we walked. "Tawhiri" is Polynesian for tempest and I have no intention of being caught in his wake if he somehow viewed me as a threat.

I made a few calls and outlined all of the requirements and materials needed to set things up on my laptop. Sitting cross-legged on the floor I proceeded to do a rough floor plan of the building based on my measurements and camera pics.

"You know, there are chairs available if you wish to sit down." Victor comments, the amused grin back on his face again.

"I need to be comfortable when I sketch, but if it offends you I'll sit in a chair." He waves me off and then walks behind me to peer over my shoulder.

"You have a keen eye for detail, Ally. You've even sketched out the air ducts."

"That's what you pay me for."I say. At least I _think_ I'm getting paid. I forgot to ask Bill about that part of the arrangement.

"Looks like I got you on the cheap." He grins. Ah, well. The story of my life. With my inheritance, I don't really need the money, but it would still be nice to be paid my due every once in a while. Then again, Eric was more than generous with my salary so I guess it all evens out in the end.

I finish my drawings and get up. "That should do it for now. If it is alright with you, I will call you tomorrow evening to coordinate the installation." He seemed to find that acceptable and we walk side by side out of the building.

"Tell me, Ally- have you been in Louisiana long?" he asks casually.

"Since the end of January, I'm originally from Texas."

"And you've never visited here prior to moving?"

"No, I just happened to stop here and fell in love with the people and the culture. And of course, this is where I met Bill." I add with a smile.

"Your relationship has progressed rapidly in such a short expanse of time."

"When it's right, it's right I suppose."

"Is he the first vampire you've ever had a romantic relationship with?" I can't believe he's asking me this.

"Yup." I can't believe I just answered him.

"Interesting."

I turn to him. "If you are insinuating that the core of my attraction to him is that he's a vampire, you could not be more wrong. We connect in so many levels it's as if we were made for each other. If he hadn't been a vampire, I still would have fallen for him." Then I added. "No disrespect intended, your Majesty."

"No disrespect taken, Ally. I was clearly out of line and you may call me Victor when it's just us."

"Thank you...Victor." He gives me a million-dollar smile.

As soon as we step outside, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I turned to look at Victor and at Tawhiri, who seemed completely unaware that anything was wrong. I moved to scan the roof tops of the adjacent buildings and windows. The parking lot was empty except for my car and Victor's, faintly illuminated by the two lamp posts situated on the corners of the facility. Sensing my wariness, both vampires started scanning the area as well.

Then I heard two plunking noises and saw two silver nets being shot out and opening up towards the two vampires. With as much force as I could muster I kick Tawhiri back and out of the way and jump to grab the other net before it could hit Victor. "Protect the king!" I shout as I whirl towards the origin of the nets. There was no sign of movement. I look back at the building to see that Victor and Tawhiri had gone. I hope they went somewhere safe but knowing vampires, they were probably searching for the assailants as we speak. The sound of shouting and screaming redirects my attention to the building on the far side of the parking lot. At least one of the cries was definitely not human.

Victor.

Popping my trunk, I reach in the back and grab my duffel bag and a pair of gloves. Slinging the bag over my shoulder and cursing at myself, I run towards the screams.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

She walks down the stairs and embraces me. She smells of the fields and of baking. She smells like my Sarah.

"It's been so long, William. I've missed you, my dear brother."

I couldn't speak, my mind reeling. How is this happening? Is she a spirit and if she is, why is she choosing now to appear to me?

"Father wept when you died. He had been so proud of you and had such high hopes..."

"I'm sorry for the suffering you were made to endure from my death..."

"I did not have to endure for long, my dearest William."

She presses her lips to my cheek then moves her mouth to mine in a very unsisterly like kiss. I jerk away from her as she laughs maniacally, her blue eyes now pools of black.

"Come now, William. Aren't you vampires indiscriminate about those you fuck so long as they are willing?" she cooed running her hands over her body and slinking towards me. My sister never used language like that in her life.

"You are not my Sarah." I say flatly. "Sarah was a lady."

"Ouch. That hurts." she grins.

"Whatever you are attempting it won't work. We are going to defeat you and this time you won't be coming back."

Ignoring my words she continues to walk towards me.

"Do you know what killed me?" I took another step back and while she spoke with mock sadness, "You killed me, William." I looked at her face.

"I never...I would never harm my family."

"Oh, but you did. You killed me once you became this vile creature that you are right now, and the pathetic part of it all is that you still cling your humanity. Don't you know that we think you an abomination? Don't you realize what you've become? You are no one. You are nothing. Not human, not vampire- a mistake." The words stung me as if my soul was being wrapped in silver thread, but I steeled myself against her words.

"Your weak attempt only shows how little you know about me. Perhaps, if you had come months ago I may have succumbed to your words; but not today. Because today I have finally realized what I truly am. I am both vampire and human. I am not a mistake, I am intent. The powers of the Ancients flow through me, my destiny revealed through the love of a woman. I will be your end, Etul."

She leaps towards me.

"Exevo mort hur" A wave of energy flows out of my extended palm knocking her flat on her back. She screams and writhes dramatically on the ground for a moment before turning into a swirl of black mist.

"This is going to be fun." she cackles as the mist dissipates.

I collapse on the chair. The whole encounter had left me feeling unclean but I refuse to give into that emotion. Everyone must be alerted to its devious plot and be ready.

This was only the beginning.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ally's POV**

What the hell am I doing? Here I am, bounding towards the bad guys like some ninja supreme instead of the web designer and part time security analyst that I really was. Plus, I can't blatantly use my abilities which could be a real problem if we're talking about ten or twenty men that I'd be dealing with. I could probably handle six men tops by physical skill alone, any more might be pushing it. All of this for a vampire whom I barely know and don't particularly care for.

"Take him to the truck and put him with the others."shouts Thug One. He looked like the leader. I count four other fellas besides him and I wait to see if anyone else shows up. I notice only one suv so I can't imagine there being too many more people popping up. I wish that I had Sookie's gift so that at least I could be sure. She'd be able to count their mind signature. Ah well.

They drag whom I presume to be Victor rolled up like a Tootsie Roll tied on both ends. His body is jerking and I hear a painful sort of growling muffled inside it. I don my gloves and pull two stainless steel batons out of my bag. I tie a ripped tshirt around my head to conceal my face and run towards the group. Taking advantage of everyone's eyes on me I hurl the two guys head first into the back of the suv causing them to drop Victor as they fall unconscious on the ground.

I spin around to find not four but twenty men come out from wherever they had been hiding. They all looked big and they were all armed.

Oh shit.

Bill's going to be so pissed if I wind up in another coma...

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear" and "Reunion".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **Lots of fun writing this little chapter. Y'all know I love a good fight. Plus I was able to put a character back in that I haven't seen in a while.

I missed that stoic little fella...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

I back up towards Victor's body until I bump against him with the heel of my foot. I step over him and kneel down still facing the men with my back against the truck. My hand on the smaller end where I guess where his head should be I mentally loose the ties all the while pretending to fumble with it with my hand. I feel it loosen and whisper low so only a vampire can hear me.

"Victor, I know you are going to be weak, but I need your help to free the other vampires if we are to escape this." The body does not move. "Victor, do you hear me?" After a moment, I see the sack jerk slightly as he nods.

The flash of his hair as I pulled down the bag flooded me with confusion and with anger. He had been gagged and tied up with yards of silver chain. His mouth was burning and bleeding and he looked awful but it wasn't Victor that was bound this way.

It was Clancy.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV- Merlin's**

"Oh Bill, how awful." said Sookie taking my hand as I imparted to the others what had just occurred. She was one of the few people who knew what Sarah meant to me and was genuinely sad for me. I gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Sookie. Even though it looked and sounded like her, I know it wasn't really my Sarah. Thank you for remembering how much she meant to me but I am fine." Sensing Eric's patience wearing thin for this walk down memory lane, I change the subject.

"While Etul builds its strength it will try to invade us through our minds. It wants us unsure, angry. It may even try to drive us apart. We must be mindful of its trickery." I say carefully.

They all nod in approval.

"Where's Ally? Shouldn't she know about this?" asked Cole.

"She'll be here shortly. She went to survey Victor's new office base here in Shreveport to coordinate security."

"Since when is _that _her job?" asked Sookie, uncomfortable in hearing Victor's name.

"It has come to his attention that Ally had done something similar for Eric and he wanted someone that was trusted and adept with computers to assist him. Quite a testament to her skills, actually."

Pam sighed heavily. "You are such an idiot, Bill."

"What are you talking about?" I ask irritably.

"Victor is interested in Ally, you dolt."

I look at her speechless. Now it all made sense. Their mysterious encounter at the party. His scent on Ally's hand. The barrage of compliments he spewed of her when we were discussing arrangements.

Pam was right, I am an idiot.

"In Ally's defense, she is both powerful and faithful. She's never had eyes for anyone but you, Bill." said Sookie.

"And Cole." adds Pam. Both Cole and Sookie shoot her a look.

"Well, she chose you in the end anyway. For goodness sakes, Bill. She traveled back in time and waited for you, she'd do anything for you..." I put my hand up to stop Sookie from continuing.

"Sookie, I have faith in Ally. My concern lies with Victor. I know him- he's very conniving."

"This will all be irrelevant in a week." said Eric. We all turn to look at him.

"Once you and Ally are wed, Victor will be bound to leave you two alone. As king, he must abide by human laws." My relief was short lived when he adds with a wink, "Of course, until then all's fair..."

I roll my eyes and look at Cole sharing a knowing smile. We knew Ally better than anyone. Victor didn't stand a chance.

A sudden surge of anxiety and anger runs through me. Cole looked pale and Eric was vividly more tense.

We all looked at each other.

Ally was in trouble.

********************************************************************************************************

**Ally's POV**

"Clancy, this is going to hurt," I say as a snap loose the silver binding with my enhanced strength and start unwinding it from his wrists wincing as I take some of his skin with it. The men start to aproach us so I work quickly. As soon as his hands were free I jump over Clancy and stand in front of him with the batons against my forearms in a protective fighting stance. I spotted Officer Jordan Thick amongst this sea of angry men. I thought he was still in jail from his part in the ambush at Fangtasia. Eric in his logic, had spared his life as proof that the whole event had been initiated by the Fellowship. Knowing how much this bastard enjoyed my pain as I was made to describe in detail my assault, I wish for once that Eric hadn't been so logical.

"If you let the vampires go, I promise I won't hurt you." I say confidently. They stopped for a second, looked at each other and laughed.

"How about surrender or die?" said the leader.

"Well, I wouldn't take it that far. I was only planning on beating the crap out of you guys, but if that's what you prefer, okay. Surrender or die boys."

"Not us, you." he says angrily pointing to him then me to demonstrate.

"Me what?" I deadpan. I can hear Clancy stagger to his feet behind me.

The man turns red and is visibly shaking in fury. "Just get her!" he yells.

"Thirsty Clancy?" I ask angling towards him. I don't think he could really talk yet from when the silver was in his mouth, but he managed to grunt.

Dropping the batons carefully behind me, I step forward and slam the heel of my hand into the closest guy's nose. As he hunches over I grab him by the collar and flip him behind me.

"Here ya go, drink up." I say as I grab my sticks and rush forward.

Then it all became a blur of hands and feet, kicks and punches as I countered with exacting force. Soon, I was no longer alone as Clancy, Victor and Tawhiri buzzed passed me and joined in. It was quite a sight really, three shirtless vampires and me kicking Fellowship butt. If I didn't have my hands full, I'd take a picture- Pam would enjoy it I think.

Some of the guys had brought guns and those were the ones I focused on. Clancy stayed at my side which was extremely helpful until one of them tried to shoot him in the head. I slowed the bullet enough for Clancy to dodge it but got shot in my side during my distraction. I felt it go clean through me and stumbled back a little.

Clancy saw it and tried to get over to me, but I shook my head. I was already healing though it hurt like heck. Good though, cause the adrenaline pumping through me was only making me stronger. I fought on.

By the time we were through, the ground was littered with half dead Fellowship goons. Leaning over and grabbing my pal, Jordan, by the throat a very flushed looking Victor hisses "Who sent you to capture me?"

I smiled behind my mask as the jerk started turning purple.

"We weren't after you. We were after that whore, Allison McCallen. You vampires just happened to be a bonus." he said between gasps.

I backed away slightly. Careful not to look at me, Victor eased his pressure so that Jordan could speak. "Why were you after this woman?"

"James Ellwood was a close friend of my boss. If it hadn't been for her, he'd still be alive."

"Explain."

"James was only supposed to interrogate her and turn her over to us, but he decided to have a little fun first. He always had a thing for the freaks and being that they were such good friends, my boss let him have his way."

"What sort of _fun_?" Victor asked cooly. I took another step back and looked at Clancy who took my hand.

"You know. She was a prime piece of ass even if she preferred them dead. James wanted to fu..." he didn't get to finish because Victor slammed him hard against the pavement. Jordan spit out blood.

"Now tell me disgusting human- who's your boss?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling off the shirt that had been covering my face, I sat on the ground in stunned silence. I wanted to vomit. Tawhiri had dialed for the police while Jordan was being interrogated and they quickly scooped up the unconscious Fellowship jerks about ten minutes ago. Clancy stood next to me.

"Why were you here, Clancy?" I asked looking at a rock on the pavement.

"I had followed you." he said quietly. I turn to look up at him.

"Why would you do that?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "You are my friend. I just wanted to be sure you were safe."

Suddenly I had this feeling that this was not the first time Clancy had followed me. I remembered how he seemed to linger until Bill would come over. And on the nights when I was alone, I could swear someone was out there. It made me feel safe. My silent guardian vampire. I stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Clancy. You are a true friend."

Behind him, I see Bill and the rest of the gang running towards me. Bill grabs me into his arms and holds me tight. "I was worried I'd be too late."

"I'm fine Bill, really." Eric and Sookie walked the area surveying the damage while Pam and Cole joined me.

"How is it that you all are here?" asked Victor. Again, I didn't hear him approach.

"Ally texted us on her cell right when it happened." said Bill casually.

"Your fiance is one Hell of a fighter." he smiles in admiration.

"That she is," says Bill smiling softly at me. I wink at him.

"A girl needs to protect herself if she plans to be around you vampires."

"You know it's only going to get worse once we're married, my darling."

I heave a dramatic sigh. "Sure, _now _you tell me."

Bill chuckles. Victor takes a step towards us. "I believe I owe you a debt for freeing us, back there." Bill stiffens while Cole just stands there staring at Victor.

"Since you gave that bastard Thick a good pounding, why don't we call us even?" Victor looks at me critically his eyes pausing at the hole in my shirt from where the bullet had gone through.

"Very well." he says slowly "We are even." and walks silently away.

I smile at Bill. Cole tugs on my sleeve grinning. "You better watch out Ally, or Victor will have you be his full time bodyguard. I bet those Fellowship goons didn't expect you to single-handedly stop them from kidnapping him."

"They weren't after Victor, they were after me." His grin faded.

"But why?"

"Pay back for the death of James Ellwood. His friend sent this group here to kidnap me."

Just thinking about it upset me and I started to shake. Bill rested his hands on my shoulder to steady me. I look at Cole.

"Ally honey, what's wrong?" he asks.

"He was the one who sent James after me the first time. He let James do those things to me..."

"_Who_ let him do those things?"

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at him. "Brogan sent them, Cole."

Cole gasped. "It can't be. He's dead."

"Who's this Brogan?" asked Bill.

I lean into Bill and he wraps his arms around me. Feeling safe, I close my eyes and whisper.

"Brogan is my father, Bill."

******************************************************************************************

**Victor's POV**

The man said Brogan McCallen, no question a relation of hers. Why would a relative allow such a thing to happen to one of his own? It was such a violation, such an act of betrayal.

Violated- and they say that _I'm_ a monster. Never in all my years had I stooped to such a debasing, cowardly act. It is true that sex with a vampire is inherently violent but that is consentual and I have never taken what wasn't freely given to me.

The look on her face when that man revealed to me what had happened to her told me everything. The light, the spark in her eyes had faded for that brief moment and it was devastating to witness. It was worse when I found her in her car. She was so pale, so still- I wasn't entirely sure she was alive. I stood there looking at her face for a few minutes, her breath barely detectable, but her heart was racing like she had been running. Only when I touched her shoulder did she rouse from her trance.

I'm still not entirely sure how she'd come to meet Felipe and her motivations for killing him. She claims to only have been here for a few months, but the vampires surrounding her treat her like she's known them for years. She's clearly uncomfortable working for me, but is meticulous and serious about performing her job to the best of her capabilities- a trait I very much admire.

As for her fighting skills- they truly are magnificent. I caught at least six different martial arts techniques working in tandem when she moved. Her body positioning was also very unusual. One would think that Clancy, the more seasoned fighter and the larger of the two would be in front, but she consistently managed to move ahead of him as if to protect him. And the gunshots- let's not forget about those. I could have sworn she got shot and I glimpsed a hole in her shirt with blood on it. It must have just grazed her then. A full shot like that isn't something one can just shrug off like she did. Yes, that must be it. But still I wonder...

Such a strange woman this Allison McCallen. Everything about her is such a mystery.

A mystery I wholeheartedly intend to solve.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear" and "Reunion".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Now, I'm sure you'll be reading this and doing the math. Yes, Ally is barely 22.

Bill, you cradle robber!

In his defense, Ally was around 28 when she met Bill the first time and when I shifted the time scape back 7 years I neglected to keep in account what her age would be now. Anyway, Bill's over 140 years old we're **all **younger than him- me included.

Finally, I'm younger than someone- too bad it's a vampire and a fictitious one to boot.

Oops, my Bill's crossing his arms and giving me "the look" and I don't mean the fun kind.

Okay, Bill. You're not fictitious- you are reality challenged.

Better?

This goes out to my girl ED. The only other person I know who hates proms more than me...

Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

I lean my head against the window looking out in front of me as Bill drove us home. The stars are especially bright tonight, the natural luminessence setting off Bill's pale vampiric glow. He's thinking and he's angry about my sudden revelation. Well dammit, so was I but for entirely different reasons.

_Shoot for the Stars_

I should have realized then that something was wrong from the moment it happened, but I was young and foolish. My mind was focused on better things, happy things to even pay it much heed. Now I know that these details matter and if we were to survive, I need to really start paying attention to them.

**Ally and Cole- 4 years ago.**

"Momma, do you think that Cole will like it?" I ask looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a silver beaded gown with spaghetti straps that came with a matching sheer wrap. It was senior prom and even though my date just so happened to be my _only_ friend, I still wanted to look pretty for him. I also secretly enjoyed the way he looked at me when we were alone. I mean what girl in her right mind wouldn't want a tall handsome guy like Cole looking at her? Sometimes when he'd hold my hand or hug me I could clearly envision us doing something else even.

What was thinking about again?

"I'm sure he will, Ally." my mother answers looking at me through my reflection. She smiles at me but I don't see any warmth in her eyes when she looks at me. I smile back at her glad to see her turn to go downstairs, blinking quickly to keep the tears at bay. I don't think she really even looked at the dress...

The doorbell rings and I take one last look at my makeup before I make my way down the stairs. Cole looked amazing in his black tux with charcoal tie and cummerbund. He was exchanging pleasantries with my parents when he tilts his head up, pausing in mid sentence. By the time I made my way all the way down to him, he was starting to perspire a little and he looked frozen like one of those wax figures I'd seen in a museum.

"Hi." I said smiling. Nothing like having a hot guy staring at you speechless to boost your ego. He blinks finally and swallows.

"You look amazing, Ally." he says softly taking my hand. I blush a little.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Cole."

He hands me a white rose. "I know it's customary to get you a corsage, but I know how you hate them, so I thought you'd like this instead."

I bring the flower to my nose and inhale appreciatively. It is so nice to be with someone who knows me so well. He smiles warmly at me.

"Shall we go?" he asks offering me his elbow. I nod and take it gladly. We were halfway out the door when my father calls my name. I turn to look at him.

"Remember your curfew, Allison. Midnight- and not a second later." He says sternly. He's a good inch taller than Cole with black hair like mine and green eyes and extremely muscular and strong for a man in his forties. People who don't realize that I'm adopted, always say I get my looks from him. Since momma has red hair with brown eyes and I look predominantly Asian, they must think that I was some sort of love child or something. Anyway, Daddy can be pretty imposing when he's serious is all that I'm trying to say.

"I'll remember Daddy." I say leaning up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He gives me a strange look that kind of makes me a little uncomfortable and then smiles that fake smile. I ignore it and trot out the door happily with Cole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our prom was held at the Hilton. Everything was decorated in this year's theme "Shoot for the Stars". It was terribly hokey with the paper rockets and the foil stars hanging from the ceiling. I didn't care though. I was with the best looking guy in this town and he only had eyes for me. We had our pictures taken, ate and then danced the night away. A few girls tried to throw themselves at Cole but he ignored them and held me tight even during the fast songs. Then it happened, under the fake constellations and the cheesy music he looked down at me and told me he loved me.

"I love you too, Cole. So much." And with my cheek pressed against his chest I murmured "I'm so happy, baby."

"Me too honey, me too."

I was in heaven.

We left the dance around 10 and decided to take the long way home. Cole parked a block down the road from our houses at the Sullivan's house. They were out of town for the weekend- Hawaii I think. In other words, we were alone.

Cole shut off the ignition and turned to me. I stared into his stormy blue eyes incapable of catching my breath.

"You really look beautiful tonight Ally." he says reaching over and caressing my cheek lightly with his finger. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. When I opened them Cole was looking at me with eyes that even I knew to be that of love and desire. Sliding his seat back he pulls me onto his lap so that I was straddling him my dress pulled up slightly to accommodate that position. Then slowly and carefully he threads his hand in my hair and presses me down to him. Tilting my head to a better angle our lips brushed against each other trembling, searching until basic human instinct took over and we parted them, welcoming the warmth of our tongues touching with a moan. We kissed, and kissed...and kissed. His hands in my hair, my back, the sides of my thighs. My hands in his hair his shoulders, his arms and chest. Our bodies moving against each other in tempo with our tongues as the need to feel more of him, be closer to him becomes more urgent.

Just when I thought I couldn't stand it anymore, he pushes me gently to look at him. "I want you Ally, but not like this. I want our first time to be special, not in the front seat of a car." He is panting and clearly fighting against his body's need as I feel him ball up his hands in a fist trying to steady himself.

Whirling still from the same fevered emotion, it took me a moment to grasp what he was saying. Holding his face in my hands, I smile. "I really do love you, Cole."

"I really love you too, my heart. I promise our first time is going to be perfect."

"I know it will be. Everything with you is special and precious to me."

We hold each other, calming each other down then I get off of him and move back to my seat.

I look at the clock. 11:50. We'd been kissing for an hour and a half! Reading my mind, Cole readjusts his seat shifting uncomfortably. My eyes widen at the bulge in his pants, quickly diverting my attention elsewhere.

"Let's get you home."

A couple of minutes later, I set myself to rights and he walks me to my door. We say goodnight to each other and with a lingering kiss he turns to go. Walking across my lawn to his we smile to each other. Mouthing the words "I love you" he turns to go inside.

I look at my watch. 11:58- two minutes to spare. Practically skipping, I unlock the door and step inside. Before I could put down my purse, someone grabs my arm and spins me around.

Daddy.

His eyes rake over my face and body. I lean back against the door and start to tremble as he looms over me.

"Has he touched you?" he growls.

"We only kissed Daddy, honest." I've never seen him so angry before.

He grabs my face roughly and looks into my eyes. Shocked from his handling of me and for the fact that he was actually looking into my eyes I stayed stock-still. Slowly loosing his grip, he seemed satisfied on what he saw.

"At least Cole was able to exert a modecum of self control." His hand rests on my collar then gives me a small smile. "Sorry Allison, I was just worried he was going to take advantage of you. You are so sweet and innocent and you look so grown up in that dress, it's a hard combination to resist..." he says, his voice thick, brushing his fingers against my skin. This scared me more than any angry tirade ever would. He looked at me but I don't think he really saw me at that particular moment as his mouth tightened.

"Daddy?" I said, my voice small. Unblinking, he raises himself off of me.

"Goodnight Allison." he says and turns and walks away leaving me shaking and wide eyed against the door.

**TBC-** Yeah, yeah a little creepy I know. I promise I'm not going VC Andrews on you. Just stay with me okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** Yes, I know about the major ick factor prevalent in this particular story- can't be helped considering the antagonists I have created. Rest assured that there will be plenty of nice Ally and Bill chapters, but I deemed the creepy ones necessary for the plots I have already outlined. Again, I won't be treading into VC Andrews or even Anne Rice territory on this one so no need to worry.

That being said, I have decided to include a SVM character that I'd never used in my previous stories because he's just way too fun not to have.

Bill is wearing jeans in this chapter. All you Bill lovers, this one's for you.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**2 weeks ago….**

Jason Stackhouse just hit pay dirt.

Sookie had called him and asked him to meet a friend of hers who had a business proposition for him- an extremely lucrative business proposition.

"Um Sook…" he said hesitantly on the phone.

"Jason, she's not a vampire." she replied none too snippy. He looked at his phone as if she had tapped into it and read his mind somehow. As if she heard his thoughts, again, she added, "I'm your sister, Jason. It doesn't take a telepath to know what's rolling around in that head of yours. So are you up for it, or not?"

Well let's look at the facts here: It was a woman, she was rich and she wasn't dead and if it was a friend of his sis, she was probably good looking.

Yup, that pretty much sealed the deal for him.

"Okay, what's her name and what sort of work does she need me for?"

"Her name is Allison McCallen and she'll meet you in front of Bill's place tomorrow morning at eight to discuss the details."

"I'll be there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning he drove to Bill's. As he pulled up he spotted a red Mustang convertible (sweet!) and a black Porsche Cayenne Turbo S (died and gone to heaven) parked out front. Bill's BMW was nowhere to be seen.

_Did Bill sell his house?_

He steps down from his truck and walks towards the porch. A big ass guy was standing there talking on his cell. He was good looking if you like the tall dark and handsome type, but where's the lady?

"Hi, you must be Jason." says a soft voice from behind him. He turns around to find an extremely hot looking Chinese girl standing there with her hand extended.

He thought her last name was McCallen?

_No matter. Okay Stackhouse, time to work your magic..._

Now the first thing a man says when greeting a good looking woman will determine how she'll see you from then on. Unfortunately, Jason normally didn't have to worry about speaking when it came to the ladies. A flash of his perfect smile, a flex of his tight buns and arms is usually all it took for them to come a runnin'. They weren't too smart which was just fine with him because he wasn't either. So long as they had a decent body and their original teeth, he was game. This girl was different though. She had the body and the looks but she also looked brainy. He was going to have to say something suave, something smooth, something clever to get her interest. She smiled at him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

_Here it goes…_

"Jason, yeah that's me. And you're Allison, right?" he said shaking her hand.

_Me Tarzan, you Jane. Real swift there, buddy. No chance now.  
_

"Right. Sookie says you are a contractor and you know a few people who specialize in renovating old homes." she continues taking a step forward.

_Okay, not bad she's moving closer. Still in the game...  
_

"Yeah, I do. One of which is Alcide Herveaux, Sookie's ex-something or another. I'm surprised she didn't tell you to ask him directly."

"Is he good at his job?"

"Sure."

She bites her lower lip thinking.

_God she's cute when she does that._

"Okay, I'll use him but only partly. I want to divide services between a couple of different companies and I want you in charge of them all."

"Um listen Allison…"

"Call me Ally."

"Listen Ally, I'm not sure that I'm the right man for the job. I'm not some big city contractor you know that's used to handling a project of this size…"

She looks at him steadily. "You are part were panther are you not?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that has anything to do…"

"You've managed other people and from what Sookie tells me you are a good and reliable worker."

She takes both of his hands in hers and he nearly gasps when he looks down.

_Look at the size of that diamond engagement ring!_

"I need someone that I can trust who can do this for me, who doesn't hate supers, and who has the contacts and the know to do this quickly."

She's trying to stroke his ego, which is fine with him, but he's still not sure...

"I was thinking Jason, how about I pay you twenty five grand now and an additional one hundred fifty thousand upon completion? Materials and labor and the other companies will be paid separately of course."

_Holy Shit! He just hit the mother load._

His higher brain functions begin to kick in as he began to count dollar signs.

The man comes down and puts his arm around her shoulder. "So honey, I just called one of Eric's lawyers and he'll have the contracts drawn up and sent over today." His eyes fix and Jason's. "When do you think you can start?"

_Honey, hmmm._

"I'm not sure, I just went over the terms with Jason." she says as she elbows him in the ribs. Giving her a playful grin and rubbing his side he reaches out to shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Cole." he says amicably. Jason mumbles his name and gives Cole a firm hand shake.

"So Jason, do you accept the terms?" Cole asks, eyebrow raised.

"I accept."

"Oh thank you." she says throwing her arms around him. He was so caught up in money that he completely ignored her- a first for him.

"Not a problem. Are you and Cole planning to move here after you get married?"

She looked confused for a moment and then laughed turning to give Cole a wink.

"Not exactly."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV- Back to the Present...**

Soft lips against my skin pull me from my daytime slumber. My eyelids slowly open to find Ally astride me wearing a satin emerald green night gown. The strap falls off her shoulder as she bends to nibble my ear. "I have a surprise for you." she whispers as she slides down my body. Her silky hands against me, her tongue, her teeth, her mouth calling my body in unison. I chanted her name as her beautiful mouth was on me, licking, sucking. Her hands stroked the base as my fingers tangled themselves in her hair pushing her gently to me. She hummed as took in all of me and moved steadily up and down faster and faster until I climaxed in her mouth screaming.

After a few more sucks she moves back up and kisses me, grinning.

"You can surprise me like that anytime, my darling."

She grins wider. "Oh, _that_ wasn't the surprise. That was just 'hello'" she says giving me another quick kiss and jumping off the bed before I can hold her to me. Pulling me up she leads me into the bathroom. "If you are a good boy, I'll take you to your surprise later." she says as she reaches in to turn on the water.

I grin back at her. "Oh, I can be _good_..." I say darkly pushing her into the shower with her nightgown still on. "But I think you prefer me _bad_..." Taking the front of her gown I slowly tear it open as my mouth descends on hers in a deep kiss.

Her gown drops onto the shower floor and I pin her against the tile. Looking at me coyly she says with a pout, "Can't I have both?"

I love this woman.

"I like how you think..." I say as I lift her onto me, the water running cold by the time we were through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally was practically jumping out of her skin by the time we made it to Bon Temps. Admittedly, I have been neglecting my house there but it didn't bother me as much as it would normally have. I had grown so accustomed to waking with Ally in my arms that sleeping at my house separated from her would be unbearable. She insisted however that we stop over at the house to pick up any mail and check on the property before we head to Merlotte's. She was worried about the recent influx of violent activity surrounding the bar and wanted to be there to help and perhaps gain some clues as to how it was happening. Although I see the logic in her thinking, I dislike her ever growing relationship with Sam. It was too close for my comfort. Then again, any relationship Ally may have would be that way for me, but I'm learning to reign my jealousy in. I trust her, truly, but there is a part of me that wants to keep her with me away from the outside world. It is in my nature to be possessive after all but I really am trying.

I turned to look at her while I drove. She was looking exceptionally pretty tonight in a silk chiffon halter dress that was the color of sunshine. Just looking at her made me think of long languid summers filled with warmth and fragrant embraces. As we made our way around the bend towards my house she placed her hand on my thigh. The closer we got the higher the hand went until she was stroking me over my jeans.

What is this woman trying to do to me?

"I like you in jeans, Bill. They're nice and snug in all the right places." she said, her voice hooded with desire. I put the car in park and closed my eyes as a certain area of my jeans became particularly more snug.

"Had I but known your affinity for them, I would have adopted that look long ago." I said turning to her kissing her long and deep as she continued to stroke me. I smelled her arousal and it was driving me mad with need.

She suddenly pulls away from me and gets out of the car. I get out as well, determined to take her right then and there when I catch something from the corner of my eye.

The house looked brand new like it must have appeared long ago when it was first built. It was breathtaking.

"Surprise." Ally said happily linking her arm with mine.

"You did all of this?" I whispered in awe.

"Not me personally, but yeah I had it redone. I did some research on this house and was able to pull up the original floor plan. I tried to keep it true to the original with certain plumbing and technological upgrades woven in. Come on, let me give you a tour." she said, pulling me up the stairs.

Every room was immaculate, the flooring waxed and polished, the area rugs pristine as if they'd never been walked on. My old furniture and draperies were replaced with new but similar antique pieces. There was a modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a Chippendale dining table. All the bedrooms had been redone with fresh, more contemporary linens and furnishings. As we approached the master suite, I turned to Ally.

"This is all so amazing Ally. When did you start doing this?"

"Around two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?" I said in disbelief.

"Believe me you can get a lot done in two weeks. All you have to say is 'money is no object' and poof, you can move mountains." She smiles proudly at me. "Oh, I almost forgot to show you the best part." she says yanking me into the room.

"Now I had to have Pam glamour a few of the workers because I didn't want them to remember where some of your resting places were in the house, but I don't think you'll need them." she draws the curtains to show me the windows. "It's a special glass that some of the fancier vampire hotels use. I had all of the windows in this house replaced with this special glass. Now we can sleep together, always." she says placing her hand against my cheek. I hold her close to me.

"Why would you do all of this, Ally?"

"It's for us, Bill. Once we're married, I want us to live here in the house that's been in your family for generations. I like the idea of being somewhere with so much of your history in it and I want to fill it with more happy memories from here on out. Plus, you REALLY needed central air-conditioning." she adds with a smirk. "So do you like it?"

"Words can not truly describe how much I love this, and how much I love you at this very moment, Ally."

She tilts her head and looks at me, mischievously. "Who needs words?"

I couldn't agree more.

Pressing up against her, we continue from where we had left off in the car. For the next three hours, it was nothing but flesh against flesh, moans and whispers of pleasure and promise as we christened every room in the house with our love.

Oh yes, all the memories we will make...

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **Now that I've given you guys the warm and fuzzies, well you've guessed it...Action!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**Ally's POV**

By the time we arrived at Merlotte's, the bar was in full swing. It was nice to see the place so busy. I gave a friendly wave to Jason as we walked past and he waved back. He really did do an excellent job coordinating the renovations and I was glad to be able to help out a relative of Sookie's. Even though she's claimed that their relationship was no longer very close, I know that she still worried about him. But that's Sookie, however misplaced, her heart and loyalty always went out for the people in her life. Apparently the only qualification of her devotion is if you had extended any amount of friendship or caring to her, regardless of how you treat her anytime after that. It comes from being different and I get that. You tend to cling to anyone whose made you feel good about yourself whether it was for a second or a lifetime. In Jason's case I knew that he wouldn't willingly try to hurt Sookie or her friends.

Nevertheless, Cole used his gift on him and everyone else that was on the site as a precaution- I may be young, but I'm not naive.

The only one that I was a bit unsure of was Alcide Herveaux. I never met him, but apparently he still carries a bit of a torch for Sookie. He had assisted Sookie in rescuing Bill when he was kidnapped, betrayed by his maker who he had taking back up with, leaving Sookie in the lurch- not a stellar moment for Bill. Needless to say, there was a bit of bad feelings there for Bill, rightly so, but thankfully he never let that interfere with his job.

We found a table in the corner and Bill immediately ordered a TrueBlood for himself (to be polite I think, he certainly wasn't thirsty if you get my drift) and a burger platter for me (I was a bit lightheaded and needed the iron for some reason) with a Coke. I was about to take my first bite into my burger when a fight broke out. Bill was on full alert while I hurriedly took a couple of bites as two guys started yelling at each other about the price of milk (yes, you heard me, milk) when one of these dairy fans punched the other. Now I heard of guys fighting over the dumbest things, but this was way beyond normal. Sam and Terry quelled it quickly and escorted them outside.

About an hour later another round of violence, this time over a game of pool. Not thrilled about the prospect of flying pool sticks anywhere near us, I erected a barrier over us just in case. Not that Bill couldn't dodge them easily or even use his own powers, but my gift is a little more discreet and it was best that Bill's new abilities not be common knowledge. This time Jason and some of his friends walked them out. Apparently they were friends.

Nothing else happened for the rest of the evening so as the place started to empty, Bill took the opportunity to go and speak with Sam, bringing him up to speed on my bit of fun with the Fellowship. Sam was going to follow us for training afterwards since it was one of the nights he was available.

Sinking into the booth and closing my eyes, I wait for Bill to return.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cole's POV**

Leaning against the backdoor of Fangtasia, I take in a deep breath of the warm night air. Pam was working the front this evening and I figured I step outside for a while. My mind was working a mile a minute trying to puzzle out recent events.

I tried to look into Victor's mind last night and could not get in. There was only a small handful of people who could block me from their thoughts- Ally and our parents. It was very strange. I don't think it was a willful blocking like the way our parents block thoughts, it was more like the way Ally is fortified against me and I am fortified against her. I can null her gifts and she can essentially null mine though she never has. She has a field that protects her mind from outside forces. Only when she drops that field am I able to read her. We rarely do that since most of the time we know what each other is thinking anyway. The total thing with Victor is just plain weird- and aggravating.

I know he is interested in her, but I just don't know the full extent of his interest. Is it just merely attraction or is there something more? So far he seems friendly enough and I don't think he intends her physical harm so I'll let it be. Hopefully, as Eric mentioned, once Ally and Bill get married- he'll just go away.

My bigger worry is Ally's dad. I never really liked him before and now I really don't like him. How is it that he is still alive? I figured he must have tracked Ally when she used some of her family's money to put in a down payment on her house and more recently for the huge renovation job she paid out for Bill's place. She hasn't dipped into the trust for anything else, although she could have. They were worth millions.

Brogan McCallen is one big and scary guy. Even my parents were a bit scared of him and that was saying something. He controlled a vast amount of resources and he was used to getting what he wanted. He never hit Ally, but I always sensed something violent just under the surface when he looked at her. But we got away and he could no longer harvest us since we had joined.

What would he want with Ally after all of this time? Knowing that he was fully aware of what that Fellowship son of bitch was planning on doing to her, I shudder to think of the answer.

After all of this time we thought we were finally free of them. She was happy now, happier than I'd ever seen her and I was too.

I close my eyes briefly wondering why the bad guys never want to just stay away.

***************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

My name is William Thomas Compton. Mostly everyone here in this small Louisiana town called Bon Temps refer to me as Vampire Bill. I am not sure why I have been sidled with that particular title. No one calls Eric, Vampire Eric or Pam, Vampire Pam and they spend as much time here as I do. It is comforting though in a way to hear them refer to me in that fashion. It lends the outward appearance that I am harmless, domesticated- like I fit in. Amusing really, considering we are longer the same race as humans, but it is as close to acceptance I could ever wish to gain and I welcome it.

I have been a vampire for a lot longer than I have been human and yet in some ways I am more human than vampire. Perhaps because I have lived such a solitary lifestyle up until now. Over the years, I have been extremely careful in keeping my more primal instincts in check but I do slip from time to time. Nothing huge but enough to remind those who are used to my harmless facade that I am anything but.

Sookie never understood the dark side of our nature and I believe she never will unless she is turned. She still clings to foolish ideal that we are merely super humans because we look like them and at times act like them, but we are not. Regardless of how much "humanity" we retain or achieve, our physiological makeup is decidely different. The irony of it all is that she is bonded both in blood and in love to Eric. Eric Northman, one of the deadliest vampires of us all.

Ally understands better than most of what it is like, having been a vampire once upon a time. She knows the hunger, the calling, the fierceness that lays buried deep within us every night, aching to be set free. She knows the never-ending thirst for sex and blood that is inherent in all of us. As we mature, we vampires can control our urges to the point where you really can't tell us apart from humans. But the difference is the urges are still there thrumming against the walls of restraint, waiting to be released.

I look at Pam as we comb the woods by Merlotte's hoping to find a clue as to Ally's whereabouts. When Sam and I came back out from his office there was no sign of her other than her purse sitting on the table. We looked outside and could only trace her to the door and then nothing as if she had vanished into thin air.

Although we've only exchanged blood once, our tie is as strong as it would be if we had been bonded, possibly stronger even. We have multiple layers of magic and fate binding us together. It has given us a deep awareness of each other's life energy or mana as you will. My magic has increased the awareness to the degree where I have a hard time distinguishing her mana from mine. I will always be able to find her and she me as we are so much a part of each other. It is what gives me comfort. It was what keeps me sane.

And it is suddenly all gone.

I called Fangtasia in hopes that Cole may still be linked to her only to find out from Pam that he has vanished as well. They looked around and only traced his scent to the back parking lot and then nothing...as if he too vanished into thin air.

I can not describe to you the horrible emptiness I felt, the disorientation, the fear and the fury that grips my very core. It is unrelenting as if a part of my very soul is being torn from me bit by bit until all that is left is the shell of what I once was. I don't like it and I don't want it. Better for me to meet my final end than to exist in this plane without my Ally.

Gathering up my energies, I focus on the elements around me calling them for their guidance as I summon the Words of Making.

Music reverberates through me as the air, the earth answer me. I sigh in relief.

My Ally is alive.

My hands that have been used to comfort and to pleasure are no longer gentle as they curl slowly into claws. Pam looks at me both thrilled and terrified as my fangs run out. The gates begin to crumble. Heaven help those who harm a single hair on her head. Pam and I exchange knowing smiles as our bloodlust begins to grow, as we give in to what has been imprisoned within us for far too long.

The William Thomas Compton everyone knows as Vampire Bill has stepped aside. I will not compromise, I will not waver, I will not sympathize.

I will bring pain.

I will bring death.

I will be bring finality.

The beast within has been released,

...and it is hungry.

**TBC- Heeheehee...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I had written two entirely different versions of this chapter. In the end, I chose to merge the two as it will lead better to the chapters ahead.

I'm bracing myself for the commentaries I get for this one...

Okay, deep breath.

Here we go...

**Chapter 9**

My Idea of Heaven by Leigh Nash

_Everything changed when I met you  
I touched your hand, you took my heart__  
And you led me to a better place,  
just the two of us in the dark...  
This is my idea of heaven, lying here with you  
This is my idea of heaven, nothing else, I'd rather do..._

He speaks my name, his voice trickling over me like soft raindrops on my skin. Smooth, hard hands and fingers stroke me, teasing my body in ways only he knows how. Dark, seductive eyes pin me down. I lay enraptured, opening myself to him, yielding. His sensuous lips descend on me, soft and gentle, teasing mine to part. He tastes me, he devours as I tremble and moan beneath him my hands helplessly sliding over every part of his body I could find. He lifts his head and looks down at me and I catch my breath at the love I see in his gaze. He is the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my whole entire life.

"Forever, Ally. My love for you is forever." he whispers.

Words fail me. This love I feel for this man before me, so all encompassing and perfect- no form of language written or spoken could ever truly convey the scope of it. He is the life that flows through me. He is the breath in my chest that fills me. He is my world everlasting.

My hand in his hair I pull him down to me as his mouth captures mine once again. He enters me slowly, gently sliding out after each thrust until he is completely buried inside me. His lovemaking is soft and sweet like a hot wind blowing against my body. I take his fingers in my mouth gently sucking them one by one as his unwavering gaze fixes on me.

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever met." he rasps shifting his weight to one side, his gentle stroke unrelenting. He hitches my legs up higher as his pace begins to quicken. I am undone. I arch my back as wave after wave of pleasure run through me. His fangs run down and I lift up to run my tongue against them, causing him to moan, thrusting harder into me. He pulls me closer to him and bites down on my neck drawing deep causing every cell in my body to scream in rapture as I climax pulling him along with me in a growl.

I cry out his name...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit up with a start. Instantly, a warm hand is on my forearm.

"Ally?"

I look down to see Cole lying beside me with a dazed expression on his face. We were both on a luxuriously appointed bed. I glance around. Every part of this room shouted out wealth from its lavish furnishings down to the silk sheets we were laying upon.

I hated it instantly.

"What happened, Cole?" He shakes his head as if to clear it.

"I don't know. One moment I was taking a break outside then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in bed with you beside me."

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details myself." I agree with a frown.

Slowly we ease out of the bed and start to look around. There were clothes for both of us in closets and other necessities in drawers of the dresser. It looks like whoever our captor or captors were, they planned for us to be here for quite some time.

Miniature prisms of light dance across the walls causing me to look down on the ring in my hand. Tilting it back and forth in the light I look at it in wonderment. Something was clicking in the back of my mind, the truth just out of my reach...

The door on the far end of the room opens and clicks closed. Cole moves in front of me as we turn to face our host.

"Hello, Brogan." I say steadily. He looks at me in mock disappointment.

"Is this how you greet your father after all these years?" He says walking towards us.

"Ally..." whispers Cole. He grabs my hand to lend me his strength. Fixing on the spot where I want dear old dad to land, I project with as much force as I can muster and release. A wave of nausea hits me causing me to rock forward.

Cole looks down at me. I shake my head. Brogan pauses for a moment and smiles.

"Now you wouldn't be trying to use your powers on me, would you?" he chides. "I have magically bound you. You won't be able to use your gifts here, my sweet daughter." I look at Cole. "Oh, and I bound Cole's abilities as well, just in case. His gift is fairly passive, but I couldn't afford to take any chances."

Cole and I move to a fighting stance, the fluidity of our movement startling me. "What do you want from us?" I ask, my voice not as steady as I'd hoped.

"You took something that was mine. Something that took me years to cultivate." His eyes flash with anger. "Now it's time you pay up."

"Cole and I are no longer what you need. Surely you know that." I reasoned.

"Just because you are no longer pure, doesn't mean I can't get what I need from you. It won't be as potent to be sure, but it will suffice." he says casually. He was now standing directly in front of us. He reaches to grab my arm and I try to block him while Cole tries to punch him in the Adam's apple. I felt a sudden jolt of pain knocking the wind out of me as I am hurled across the room crashing into the dresser. I look up to find Cole being slammed repeatedly against the wall, Brogan's hand gripping his neck firmly. Cole is kicking his legs wildly and banging his fists against Brogan's arm trying to get free.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" I scream running towards them. I feel the pain wracking through Cole's body as if it were my own. Cole looks towards the door then looks at me pleadingly. He wants me to make a run for it. Ignoring his silent plea, I charge after my father, jumping on his back trying to put him in a sleeper hold.

He throws us both on the ground like we were nothing but rag dolls. Straightening up his shirt and running his hand through his hair, he walks towards the doors.

"This place is surrounded by guards round the clock. You wouldn't have gotten far and I would have had to exact punishment on your beloved Cole for your misbehavior. It was wise of you to stay, for both your sakes." he opens the door and turns slightly. "I suggest you two get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." He walks out locking the door behind him.

I turn to look at Cole guiding him to the bed. Out of sheer reflex, I grab his arm to draw out his wounds. I gasp in surprise as the cuts and bruises begin to fade from his face and throat. Brogan hadn't bound my healing ability. Did he not know about it? How could we use it to our advantage? Cole looks at my face running his fingers over the new bruises that have formed then holds me to him.

"Why did you stay, you stupid girl?" he whispers in my hair.

"I love you, Cole. We either leave together or not at all." He shakes his head, tightening his hold.

"What do you think he has planned for us, Cole?"

"I'm not sure, Ally. I'm not sure. But don't worry. You and Bill are tied. I'm sure that he and all of our friends are coming up with a rescue plan as we speak." he says reassuringly.

His words confuse me as does the fluttering in my heart at the mention of his name. I pull back from Cole's embrace. Holding his face in my hands, I look into his eyes. He returns my gaze questioningly.

"What is it Ally?"

"Maybe I'm just tired and scared but I thought I just heard you say that Bill was coming to save us."

"Yes, Ally. I'm sure he's coming right now as a matter of fact- why?"

I shake my head trying to clear the cobwebs.

"Cole, baby- who is Bill?"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Yes, I am completely off my rocker but you love me right? *silence* Anyone?

There are actually reasons why I chose this particular direction to this story, the main one being that I thought it would be fun. I also thought that these chapters can better highlight Bill's magical abilities- important in the upcoming dealings with the Evil One.

Lastly, I had this awesome dream where all my fantasy men came to life and I find out that they weren't fantasies after all, but repressed memories. My ordinary life (sorry hun) was actually the dream that my hot fellas have been trying to break through all of this time. What can I tell ya, I have an extremely overactive imagination. Needless to say I was beyond pissed when I woke up. Anyway, they say that tragedy breeds creativity- well this was definitely tragic in my book- so here ya go.

Now if I can only get back to that dream...

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10**

**Ally's POV  
**

Stolen. Six months of my life stolen from me in a blink of an eye. Everything thing I'd gained over that time now a foggy haze.

Well, that is not completely true. I still retain my deeper understanding of my gifts that I had accumulated over that time. I can also summon my fighting skills and use them to the peak of my training.

What is lost to me are the friendships I had forged during that time, that sense of belonging and of purpose- all the things I'd had craved for my whole entire life. Most of all, I've lost the times and memories of a vampire named Bill Compton.

From what Cole could explain to me, I had known and loved this vampire in not just one, but in two separate realities.

Cole was a little sketchy on the details, understandably, but as he described Bill to me, it was as if he were telling me about a character from a fantasy novel. A lone, dark and brooding vampire who finally found after over a century of wandering the earth his one true love- me. It sounded wonderfully romantic, but I couldn't connect to what I was being told. How much can someone really tell you about your life when _you_ were the one who had experienced it?

I glance over at Cole's sleeping form trying to reconcile with the fact that he and I are no longer a couple. My last memory was of us making love in our tiny cramped hotel apartment after a hectic shift at the diner. To Cole, we were the past, no more than truly good friends. The strange thing was that I was completely okay with our new status. I suppose that even if my mind was in the past, my heart dwells very much in the present. It knew who I belonged with and it wasn't with Cole. Considering how high I rank Cole in both my mind _and _my heart, this Bill must really be something.

So much has happened. We weren't in Oklahoma anymore, we were in Louisiana. I was not a waitress in a diner, I was a web designer at a vampire bar called Fangtasia (love the name!) a popular tourist attraction in Shreveport. I was friends with the owner, a 1000 year old vampire named Eric Northman, and his mostly human wife named Sookie. Eric was some powerful, high ranking member of the vampire political world and Sookie is one of my closest friends with deep ties to the supernatural community. And then there was Pam, Eric's second in command and Cole's girlfriend. Apparently, she and I are very close- pretty bizarre, but it sure as heck sounds like something I'd do.

Now all of this was just in this time line. There was a whole other one that I know nothing about. Cole had very little to disclose of my experiences of that time since he had been dead in it. Dead because I killed him. To say that hearing that lovely little nugget was disturbing was putting it mildly.

How did I keep all of this straight in my head?

Cole surmised that whatever my father did to my link to Bill somehow took my memories of him with it. According to him, our bond was extremely powerful and intense, interwoven to the point where we practically one. The absence of this connection has left me feeling hollow, like an integral part of my being was missing, as if someone reached into me and tore out my very essence leaving me with just enough tatters to survive.

Standing before the window, I lay my palm flat against the cool glass. Under the moonlit sky I could almost see him, his eyes intense and dark through my hazy veil of consciousness. I could almost hear his voice, cool and smooth yet full of love as he speaks my name. I could almost feel his touch.

I must be losing my mind.

Here I am aching for this man and I can't even tell you what he looks like.

Experimentally, I close my eyes and whisper his name. I could feel the blood blossoming over my cheeks as my heart rate quickens.

I smile to myself and shake my head.

Oh, yeah. I've totally lost it.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

_Love and kindness are never wasted. They always make a difference. They bless the one who receives them, and they bless you, the giver- Barbara De Angelis._

Cloaked in the darkness of night we watch, trying to plan our next move.

They were being held at mansion on the outskirts of town with sentries guarding every conceivable entrance. Correction- every conceivable _human _entrance. The Fellowship never ceases to amaze me with their ignorance of our kind.

County records show that the house was purchased by a Allen McBrogan two months ago. How completely uncreative. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ally's father was behind all of this. What would he want with both of them, I wonder? And how did he accumulate such knowledge of the mystic arts?

"She's on the top floor on the west side of the house." Eric says quietly crouching next me. I smile. Whoever has blocked my link to Ally, did not take in account that Eric was tied to her as well. A residual benefit to one of her many acts of selflessness.

It's funny how people can come together or apart based on a single person. Thinking back, I've known Eric for decades and had an amiable relationship with him. We respected each other and he seemed to relish in placing me in uncomfortable situations. Much like Pam does now.

"Stop being such a fang- blocker, Compton." he would say and laugh heartily when I would try to engage in conversation with a human, negating his attempts to simply dine and leave. I think he found me amusingly odd, I vampire who was so intensely conflicted with his own nature. He was like the popular athlete in school who befriends the studious misfit, or nerd as Ally would phrase it. Different yet somehow similar in our uniqueness. I admit that those days did pull me out of my doldrums, if only for a while.

Then Sookie came along and in one fell swoop my opinion of Eric had changed. Suddenly, Eric was no longer fun loving and full of life, he was selfish, arrogant and self absorbed. He was no longer wise and clever, he was devious, he was conniving. He wasn't the one you'd want beside you in a fight because you were probably fighting against him. We were no longer friends we were rivals for Sookie's affections. He was the enemy.

Even when I finally gave in and realized that he and Sookie truly loved each other, I vowed never to turn my back on him less he shove a stake in it.

Then the world turns upside down again, and Ally comes along, changing my views once more. Eric was again the wise and extremely perceptive being I'd known because she saw him as such. He was again full of humor and of life, but was also loving and compassionate as well. She looked up to him and admired him forcing me to rethink and retire past grievances. And just like that, we are for lack of a better term, friends once more.

Such a strange and miraculous creature, my Ally.

_"Bill." _She speaks in a voice without voice. She calls me from within our connection and for a second I could feel her with me. She was sad, confused and ...amused? The confusing combination of emotions invade my consciousness and then just as quickly as they had come, they were gone again._  
_

I turn my head sharply and look up in the direction of her presence. Fingers splayed open, I see her delicate little hand pressed against the glass for a moment and then vanish leaving a frosty imprint that fades seconds later. I make my way to stand when I feel Eric's firm hand on my shoulder staying me.

"Dawn approaches Bill and we are extremely outnumbered. I know you can sense the strong magic surrounding this place as I do. I don't think it will be easy getting them out of here. There are many obstacles, mainly gaining entrance. We need to go to ground."

"Won't we chance being discovered if we go to ground here?" asked Pam.

"Agreed. It is too risky. We know where they are. Let's just go home now and gather our forces tomorrow at dusk." says Eric.

"No. Let's contact the others tonight and have them all meet us at my house tomorrow night." I say.

"Bill, there's less than an hour before sunrise. We'll be lucky to make it to shelter in time, let alone contact anyone." whispers Pam, the pull of the impending sun making her uncharacteristically anxious.

I give her a sly grin. "Just make the calls. Let me handle the rest."

They nod slowly in unison, understanding slowly registering on their faces.

I cast one last longing glance at her window.

Until tomorrow, my love.

"Reverto nos domus" I whisper as we fade into the night.

**TBC**

**Latin courtesy of translator website. Direct translation- "Take us home".  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I was in an uber sappy mood today so I hope you like what I came up with.

This chapter goes out to all my gal pals who consistently read and take the time to critique my work. I would never be able to improve if I don't realize I'm doing something wrong so I'm eternally gratefully for your input. That being said, it has been pointed out to me that my last chapter was slightly confusing. After rereading it, I wholeheartedly agree.

Lesson- Do not watch a new episode of House while trying to punch out a chapter- it ain't gonna work. Hugh honey, I'm gonna have to DVR ya- sorry. Trying to download comics and "accidentally" reading them doesn't help either.

A special thanks to EricDreamer, superstar extraordinaire for plugging my work shamelessly on her blog. Naughty girl. Embarrassing really, since her work far surpasses mine.

A big hello to smeykunz who has me on pins and needles waiting for old Bill to pop the darn question while supplying me with some interesting ESN on the side. And lastly and just as importantly, thanks to Billsbedroom and blooddrunk whose reviews always crack me up and keep me going.

Listen to this song below when reading this chapter- I'm sure you can find it ala youtube.

BAN in this chapter. Suck at it, but had to be done. I was in dire need of some birthday lovin.

Enjoy!

**CH 11**

**Ocean Size Love- Leigh Nash**  
_I know what I'm doing may be dumb  
I know I should not be staring at the sun  
But the thought of you leads me to temptation  
It's the same whatever side you're on  
Separated we are delicate and small  
And the space between, needs our attention  
I see you right in front of me, as close as you can get  
And I pray that you won't leave, this daydream yet_

_And it might seem much too far, to get back to where you are  
But it's close enough, with an ocean size love  
So if you can't reach out to me, send a sign across the sea  
And I'll pick it up, with an ocean size love_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was walking in the woods dressed only in one of Bill's t shirts, enjoying the feel of the soft earth beneath my bare feet. Lush trees moist with evening dew surround me as I make my way towards a clearing.

Outstretched on a blanket with his fingers laced behind his head, was my Bill looking up at the stars. He was shirtless (having given his shirt to me, I gather) and clad in one of my favorite things on him- a dark pair of sweat pants. He was barefoot as well. I go to the blanket and lay on my back next to him.

"When I was a young man, I'd lie here and stare at the stars and dream about my future." he said, his dark gaze still fixed to the heavens. Turning on my side to face him, I gently lay my hand on his chest.

"What did you dream about?" I asked, curious.

He turns his head to look at me, covering my hand with one of his. "I'd dream about adventure, seeing new things and new people. I dreamed about falling madly in love with someone who'd go on these adventures with me." Propping himself up on his elbow, he smiles softly at me. "I never thought my dreams would ever come true, until you came along." He gently traces his finger over my lips.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I say grinning up at him.

"Of course I have. Sadly, you are the only one this line seems to work on." he sighs, as his fingers move down to the chain of my necklace.

"Yeah, a pushover- that's me. A few flowery words and I'm putty in your hands. I suppose that's what truly attracted me to you- your vocabulary."

"You weren't taken in by my roguish good looks and boyish charm?" he teases.

"Nah."

He quirks an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe a little."

He smiles as he lowers himself on me kissing me long and deep. As he moves to nuzzle my neck, I continue, "Still, I lot can be said about a man who can speak his mind. You know I read somewhere that..."

"Ally," he mumbles as he nibbles at that tender spot by my ear.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." he says sliding his hand under my shirt gently rubbing his thumb over my nipple. I rub his back slipping my fingers under his waistband to cup his cute butt, pleased at his lack of underwear. I push down further until his pants were past his hamstrings. He lifts his body slightly as I take my foot and move them the rest of the way down and off of him. I pull the shirt up and off of me shaking my hair loose. His eyes riveted to mine he enters me swiftly and begins to move at an accelerated pace shifting his thrusts until he finds my special spot. I scream his name my voice resonating through the open air as I climax continuously with each thrust. "You look so beautiful when you come." he rasps as my body grips and pulses around him sending him over the edge with me.

If I thought we were done, I was wrong. He took me several times: on my hands and knees, on top of him, against a tree and each time I thought he was finished, he'd simply growl, "No!" and continue until the point I was starting to feel dizzy.

Finally sated, we collapse on top of each other in a heap on the grass.

"Wow." I say trying to catch my breath.

He smiles down on me. " I bet you say that to all the guys." he says echoing my previous statement.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at him. Suddenly his smile disappears as his face grows serious.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget me."

"Forget you? I would never..."

"You have and as soon as you awake, you will." he answers cutting me off.

"Then I'll stay asleep then. I don't want to wake up if it means forgetting you." I say clutching to him. He wraps his arms around me.

"It's too late. You are already starting to stir." He says sadly. "I love you, Ally."

He begins to fade as I feel myself being pulled further and further away from him.

"Bill!" I scream to no avail.

I could feel a part of me slipping away.

Oh God, no.

Closing my eyes tight, I chant desperately to myself.

"Don't forget... Don't forget.... Don't forget..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes open as the first rays of the sun dance across the room. Cole was sleeping soundlessly next to me on the bed, a row of pillows separating us. I couldn't help but smile.

He was such a gentleman.

Giving him a quick peck on the forehead, I make my way to the bathroom. I guess I must have slept funny, because my body was extremely sore like I had been working out all night. After taking care of the basics and brushing my teeth, I decide to go and take a nice hot shower to wake myself up. As I shampoo my hair, a song pops in my head and I begin to sing:

_Under my skin,  
__Under these scars  
__Take me again  
__Tear me apart_

_Cause I wanna see  
__Everything you are  
__Til all that's left  
__Is not myself..._

Turning off the water, I step out and reach for my towel. Carefully, I dry myself off. I wrap the towel around me and step into the room. Pulling open some drawers and grabbing some underwear, a bra, a pair of black jeans, and a olive green tank top I scuttle back in the bathroom to dress. When I come out, Cole was just starting to wake up. I jump on the bed, jostling him.

"Wake up, wake up- it's time to start your day. The criminals have got us and they're gonna make us pay." I sing as I bounce on the mattress. He gives me a lopsided grin and smacks me in the head with a pillow before shuffling off to the bathroom.

I grab some blue jeans and a white t-shirt for him and some underwear and shove it in the door when I hear the shower shut off. I wave the clothes at him until he takes them from me, then I proceed to make the bed. We may be prisoners but we weren't slobs.

By the time he comes out, I was looking out the window timing the rotation of the guards outside.

"Good morning, honey." he says kissing me on the cheek and putting his arm around my shoulder. I casually slink my arm behind him and place my hand on his hip.

"Good morning, Cole." I reply absently. He leans forward and starts to look at possible exits. Growing up and being on the run together definitely has its benefits.

"We're going to need to find a way for the vampires to gain entrance." he whispers to me. "Only the owner, resident, or someone tied by blood can invite them in."

"I'm his adopted daughter- does that count?"

"I'm not sure. Couldn't hurt to try though." he says thoughtfully. Without looking down at me he adds with a grin, "You look like you're ready to kick some ass."

"That's the plan." I hear his footsteps coming towards us.

I turn around and walk towards the door with Cole right behind me. As I hear the lock turn, Cole takes my hand.

"You look beautiful by the way." he says. I smile at him.

"I bet you say that..." I pause as a sudden rush of emotion fills me. "...to all the girls." I suck in my breath as the feeling knocks me off balance.

"Ally?" says Cole looking down at me.

Before I could say a word, the door opens and Brogan walks in. Looking from me to Cole he smiles.

"Who's up for breakfast?"

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear" and "Reunion".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: ** I haven't been writing in a couple of days, real life ya know.

There is more of that back and forth business in this chapter. Sorry. I promise that there will be less of that once everyone's back together.

**Chapter 12**

**Cole's POV  
**

Ally's dad leads us down a long hallway and down a spiral staircase with two men trailing behind us. Old tapestries fill every wall as we walk silently past. When we reach the bottom, Ally and I tighten our hold on each others hands just a fraction as we pass the front door. We make a sharp turn to the right going directly into the kitchen where there is another armed guard posted at the entrance. Her father wasn't kidding when he spoke about the security in this place- even the cooks look like they can do some damage.

I can't help but wonder why Brogan would choose this particular path through his house. Surely there is a more direct way to get to the dining room? Ally's eyes narrow slightly and I know she is thinking the exact same thing. I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. I couldn't help but smile. She was always extremely observant. Years of people ignoring her has helped her hone that particular skill as she can watch those around her unfettered. We enter the dining room and I pull out a chair for Ally. She gives me a quick smile and gives my hand a final squeeze before sitting down. I push in her chair then sit down right next to her.

"So, did you two sleep well?" Brogan asks casually as he lays his napkin on his lap. He stabs a piece of melon with his fork and brings it to his mouth. The table was laden with every type of breakfast food imaginable and I admit I was extremely tempted since the last meal I had was the grilled chicken sandwich I ate yesterday for lunch. Neither Ally nor I reach for anything on the table, however.

"Go ahead and try the banana nut muffin, Allison. I had the chef bake them especially for you." he says pleasantly as if it were just an ordinary day at the McCallen's. Considering it was him, maybe it was.

"No thank you," she says quietly. "I think I'll pass."

"But why? You always feel much better after you have one. Besides, both you and Cole will need the energy." He says as if he were trying to coax a three year old to eat broccoli.

I look over at Ally. Her brows are furrowed as she glances down at her engagement ring. I sense disorientation at first coming from her, then a slow anger as she closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, she turns to look at her father.

"Cut the crap, Brogan and just tell us what disgusting ordeal you've lined us up for." she says in a voice I've never heard coming out of her before. It was a voice brimmed with cold fury. Such command, such power coming from such a petite form as the air around her begins to hum. I smile proudly.

Ally was definitely in the mood to kick some ass.

Brogan's friendly demeanor vanishes and his jaw tightens. "Watch your tone, Allison. When you speak to me, you speak with respect."

"Wasn't it you _Daddy_ who taught me that respect is _earned_?" she replies coolly.

Their eyes lock. Green on green, I could feel their intensity sparking around me, prickling my skin. She breathes in deep and steady. I place my hand over hers. Slowly, a smile begins to percolate on her lips as a small bead of sweat slides down from his brow.

Ally shifts her gaze to me and winks. I glance over at Brogan who looked like he'd just been slapped.

Reaching over and grabbing a muffin she leans back in her seat in triumph and takes a bite.

"You're right, Daddy. I feel better already." she says with grin.

*****************************************************************************************

**Ally's POV**

Snarled threads of memories begin to unravel as we are lead to the dining room. It was taking every bit of concentration I had not only try to decipher them, but to also absorb as much of our surroundings as I could. Cole's hand kept me grounded enough to do so, thank goodness.

Foggy and disconnected, I pick at these memories a handful at a time anxious to piece them together. Through this haze, I am suddenly aware of being horribly wronged in some way. Something has happened in my forgotten past that is unleashing an anger I've never felt before or ever thought I could feel, and it seemed to be directed towards my father.

What did he do to me?

"Go ahead and try the banana nut muffin, Allison. I had the chef bake them especially for you." he says. He appears friendly but I know my father is anything but. His manner has an air of cockiness about it that I've seen more times than I care to count. Daddy always seems to come out on top of anything he puts his mind to, and today his mind is focused on us.

"No thank you," I say, still lost in thought. "I think I'll pass."

"But why? You always feel much better after you have one. Besides, both you and Cole will need the energy."

I glance down at the ring on my hand. I feel soft lips kissing the knuckles of that hand after the ring is slid on my finger. Invisible arms wrap around me and I close me eyes to feel the strength and the love that I know only his touch can give me. As only Bill could provide. Bolstered by the confidence that now flows through my body, I open my eyes.

"Cut the crap, Brogan and just tell us what disgusting ordeal you've lined us up for." I say in a way that I'd never imagine me to be able to direct towards anyone, let alone my father.

Oh yeah, the inner me wants to kick some ass big time.

"Watch your tone, Allison. When you speak to me, you speak with respect." he says.

"Wasn't it you _Daddy_ who taught me that respect is _earned_?" I say, my confidence growing as I feel the link between Bill and me strengthen.

Our eyes lock. He tries to cow me with his glare, his voice in my mind telling me to back down. I match his glare feeling my powers slamming against the confines of its cell trying to break free as he continues to bore into me. A small fissure opens and I breathe in deep as my powers trickle through. Cole's hand covers mine, steadying me.

I smile as I feel Brogan's strength wane. In another second, I will be able to break through entirely. Sensing this, he retreats back to his own body. I smile as a bead of sweat rolls down the side of face.

I look over at Cole who is practically beaming at me in pride. I wink at him and reach over to grab a muffin and take a bite.

It was the best muffin I've ever tasted.

"You're right, Daddy. I feel better already." I say grinning in victory.

My father's shocked appearance fades, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Uh oh.

"Your powers are indeed stronger than I'd imagined, Allison." He looks at both of us.

"By midnight tonight, they will all be mine."

*******************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

_I breathe in her scent. I taste the sweetness of her mouth, her skin on my tongue. I moan as her slick and silky body slides against mine forcing me to plunge deeper into her warm depths._

_She cries out my name and I hear her voice reverberate through the trees, practically shaking the leaves off the branches. It was a heavenly sound._

_She matches my eager pace, spurring me to take more of her and give more of myself. I released in her more times than I ever thought possible and thrilled at each climax I was able to take her to. I was blind to everything but the feel of her tighten around me, of our gasps and sighs of pleasure and love. I could not be sated, my need for her almost desperate._

_Her body and her spirit has always kept me enraptured, but I also sensed fear inside me as I took her again and again. It was as if this was my last chance to be with her and I wasn't going to stop until we were both worn out beyond measure._

_Finally exhausted, we collapse. As we lay together, a jumble of limbs on the grass, we tease each other as we often do after our lovemaking._

_But then things suddenly turn serious..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes slowly open. I instinctively reach over, my hand meeting only the cool bare space next to me. I breathe in deep, comforted by her faint scent around me. Being that the house had been redone much of her scent had disappeared, the fact that I took great pleasure in rectifying for several hours last night before her abduction. Despite Ally's absence however, I feel better than I did last night. I feel less...alone. I smile to myself.

My beautiful imp. She's found a way to break through.

At this very moment I know that she is well and that thought motivates me to get out of bed and take a shower. Once I'm done, I proceed in getting dressed. For what I have planned, semi casual was called for so I choose a midnight blue dress shirt Ally had purchased for me and a pair of black dress pants.

As I make my way out of my room a rush of emotion hits me causing me to take a step back. Such immense confusion coming from Ally. As I concentrate on this, a transient thought flits into my mind. Words from a dream.

_"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget me."_

_"Forget you? I would never..."_

_"You have and as soon as you awake, you will."_

Has Ally forgotten me?

Lost in thought, I didn't notice that I had made my way down the stairs and had stepped outside. Not until I felt something odd about my surroundings did I snap to my senses.

My skin began to hum as I looked wide eyed about me.

It was daytime.

**TBC- Ally and Cole get rescued in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: All right, I know I promised the rescue in this chapter, but it was getting too long so I'm pushing it into the next chapter, hopefully.

Here's to long hot kisses in the rain....

*****************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

Sunshine. It bathes everything it touches in light and warmth. So wonderful and yet so terrifying at the same time.

Ally had shown it to me once under the protection of her gift, and I had been awestruck by the sheer beauty of it. The smell, the feel of it against my skin- after a century of night, I'd forgotten. It made me feel human again and I cherished that moment, and loved Ally all the more for letting me bask in the splendor of it. At the time, I never thought I'd seen anything so glorious.

I was wrong. This was infinitely better. This wasn't a manipulation of time and space, it was natural.

Or was it?

If it were truly day, I should be in a sluggish state barely able to move. Perhaps, if the situation was dire, I could manage to stumble to safety. It would take a concentrated effort on my part and it would have only been for a short period of time. I certainly wouldn't take it upon myself to take a shower and do all of the things I'd just done, my thoughts would be hinged only on survival. I would also not be lucid as I am right now. I would not have been able to contemplate the how and the why of this situation. I would have been functioning on pure instinct.

My body's natural desire is to shy away from the light, programmed to avoid it all costs from the moment I was turned. I know far too well the effect of my direct exposure to it. Even now, I could smell the burning, feel the agonizing pain of it scorching my skin from the bombing at Rhodes a couple of years back. It was an experience I would not soon forget, nor am I eager to repeat.

Cautiously, I back my way towards the porch retreating to the safety of the shadows.

"Going inside for some sunscreen, Bill?" I hear his voice behind me. Without looking, I knew that Merlin was amused at my bafflement. He always was.

"How is this happening?" I ask, my voice low.

"You **do** know what you are don't you? Really Bill, you should pay better attention to your state of being." he pans cheerfully.

"I am well aware of my state."

"Are you now? So tell me, what are you?"

"I am a vampire." I say flatly.

"And?" he prods.

"I am a sorcerer."

"You are not just **a **sorcerer. You are the Supreme Sorcerer of Light. The only one of our kind in over a millennia. Your powers flow from the elements, brought together and amplified by the sun. This is something that cannot be denied."

"I do not deny it. I simply don't understand how this could happen. I am a vampire. The sun is an anathema to my kind. How can two opposing natures co-exist in one body?"

"There-in lies the mystery. You are truly a paradox, my dear apprentice. Never before has a vampire entered the ranks of the Illuminati, let alone one of your power. I was curious to see how your body would adapt to such contradictions." I turn to see him smiling at me, his gray eyes sparkling with interest and deep with the wisdom of the ages. Dressed entirely in black with his white beard neatly trimmed, he was the very picture of the awe inspiring wizard that he is.

"What does all this mean, Merlin? What am I?" I ask. He tilts his head to the side, his smile unwavering.

"What do you wish to be?"

"I'm not certain. Ever since I'd become a vampire I was at odds with it. But now, with Ally..."

"Do you think she would love you less if you were no longer what you were?"

"Yes."

"Come now. In all relationships, change is inevitable. You have already changed from what you were when you met and so has she and yet her love for you has not wavered. She does not love _what_you are, but _who_ you are. Honestly Bill, I had thought you were smarter than that."

"I've just never had such happiness, such completion until I met her. Every day I spend with her, every moment, is like a dream." I look at Merlin. "I'm not sure if I could bear it if I lost her."

Merlin sits on the porch swing and regards me for moment, swinging gently back and forth. "You really are a 'glass half empty' sort of man aren't you?"

"I suppose I am." I admit with a nod.

He stands, leaving the swing in mid motion and walks over to me. I presumed that he was going to impart to me some reassuring anecdote or some clever insight. Instead, he smacks me in the back of the head. "Get a grip, Bill!" he shouts before walking inside.

Stunned, I follow him. My eccentric master is correct once again. She loves me and I love her. I need to believe in strength of what we share and have faith.

I really do need to get a grip.

Pushing all my doubts aside, I rub the back of my head and smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a matter of hours, I have gone from peaceful to seething. Something very bad was happening to my Ally.

Sam arrives as soon as the sun had set. Eric, Sookie, Pam and Clancy arrived shortly after. I kept my greetings short and clipped afraid of what may happen if I lose hold of my fury.

"The house looks wonderful, Bill." said Sookie looking around. Everyone nodded in agreement. If I weren't so on edge, I would be beaming.

"Your brother did an excellent job coordinating things, Sookie. Please extend my appreciation to Jason." I say straining to keep my tone light.

"I will." she said smiling only for a moment. Then she paled a little as she regarded me and took a step back.

A wise decision.

"I hear that Ally is the one who pushed this project along. From what I remember of this place, this renovation must have been quite an undertaking. Her resources must be more extensive than she lets on." said Victor as he glided in.

We all stood and bowed. All of us except for Merlin of course. Something that did not go unnoticed.

"Your Majesty, let me introduce you to my master, Merlin of Carmarthen." Merlin gives Victor a curt nod while remaining firmly planted in his chair, looking utterly bored. Victor's eyebrows flew up to his hairline. Nodding slightly in return he takes a seat with the others. I keep my mouth closed and my hands ball up in fists at my side as I feel my fangs run down.

Eric begins: "The house is heavily guarded by humans and by magic. We approximate around a hundred people total in the exterior and interior, but Sookie will be able to tell us for certain. Now I will take point while Sam, Clancy, Sookie and Pam take the perimeter. There we will wait until it is time to storm in."

"How are we going to manage getting inside the mansion? Will we need to grab one of the guards and force him to let us in?" asked Sookie.

"I can get inside and try to get them out." Sam offered.

"Neither option will be necessary." says Eric.

"Does Merlin have a spell that can get us in?" asked Pam.

"Merlin will not be joining us." says Eric as he watches me intently. I shift in my chair, forcing myself to concentrate.

"I thought...then why is he even here?" asked Sookie.

"I came to speak with my apprentice on a personal matter." said Merlin. He had moved over to where I was sitting and placed his hand on my shoulder. I eased slightly.

"You are the most powerful being among us. We could really use your help." said Sam. The others nod their heads in agreement.

Merlin gives my shoulder a squeeze and makes his way towards the door. "My abilities will not be required in this instance and it's best I not interfere. You all are more than capable of handling this on your own." He turns to look at us. "Besides, shifter, I most certainly am **not** the most powerful being here." His eyes meet mine and he smiles. "Not by a long-shot."

Always with a flair for the dramatic he disappears in a whirl of mist.

Everyone turns to look at me with surprise and doubt on their faces. Victor was particularly awestruck.

"How are we getting in now? Glamour, trickery, or what?" asked Sookie in an exasperated tone after a moment. Eric looks over at me.

"How else would a civilized being enter a home, my wife?" She arches her brow.

"We plan to walk in through the front door."

*****************************************************************************************

**Ally's POV**

I saw it in my father's eyes a moment too late. I felt a pin prick in the back of my neck and before Cole and I could utter a sound, we were completely subdued by the two silent guards standing behind us and unceremoniously shoves us into a dark room. We were shackled to a chair with our hands cuffed in front of us.

The light turns on and I take it all in. The room was void of any furnishings other than the two chairs we were sitting on and a dark metal chest in the corner. The floor was bare and concrete, a vast contrast to the other rooms of this house. Cole and I look at each other.

I'm sure Cole could both sense and see my fear as the familiarity of this scene causes my mind to scream in panic. I try to wield my powers once again and almost threw up from the nausea and disorientation.

"Seeing how you are breaking my hold on your abilities, I thought that it best I reintroduce you to something that has worked well in keeping you from using them, in four times the normal dosage."

I gasp as a flash of memory comes to me. Rough hands on my body, the burning on my back...

Oh God. What happened to me?

"So let me tell you two what is going to happen." says my father as he walks slowly around us. "The ceremony requires that you two rejoin prior to your blood being taken."

I didn't like the way this conversation was going. "What exactly do you mean by _rejoin_?"

"You will both pledge yourself to one another as previously planned. Then after you consummate your union you will both offer yourselves willingly to me."

"Ha. You must be joking." says Cole. "Even if we were willing to go through the ceremony, which we aren't, it wouldn't work. Both Ally and I are in love with other people."

"Ah, but she loved you first and you had already pledged yourselves to each other. You gave each other your virginity in an act of love. You two still share this connection and that cannot be erased regardless of who you have now. I simply plan to restrengthen your connection to purify the link."

"Ain't gonna happen." we both say.

He sighs. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. Pity. I had hoped I wouldn't have to use other methods to persuade you." he says walking towards the chest. The guards unlock our ankle restraints and yank us to our feet. Pushing us towards the wall, they lift our arms above our heads securing each of our cuffs to our respective hooks so that we remained side by side.

My tank top is ripped from me along with my bra as Cole's shirt is being torn off his shoulders. I hear the crack of two whips behind us.

"She's your daughter, for Christ's sakes!" shouts Cole. "How can you do this to your own daughter?!"

"I'm surprised at you Cole. I wouldn't dream of laying a hand on her." he says. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"That's what they are for."

I turn my head and look at Cole. He looks back at me.

"Whatever happens in the next few seconds Ally, don't give into him. He needs us alive." he says in a hurried tone.

"You neither." I reply. "I love you Cole."

"I know, Ally. I love you too."

We close our eyes as the first sting of the lash brands our flesh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity, they stop. Cole and I hung listlessly from our chains.

We never uttered a sound and neither the guards nor my father spoke during the whole ordeal. Blood ran down my arms from pulling on the restraints. I open my eyes and look at Cole. He was covered in sweat and blood but he gave me a smile as if nothing had happened. Tears rolling down my cheeks, I smile back.

I hear the door open and someone come in. There is a whispering behind us.

"Tell them to wait in my office." says my father and then I hear the messenger leave.

His footsteps grow louder as he approaches.

"It seems we have guests who wish to negotiate your release." he says in an amused tone. Then to the guards, "Get these two cleaned up and dressed and have them join us."

I stifle a cry as one of the guards presses against my back to undo my cuffs. As Cole is released he drops to the ground grabbing his shirt and pushes it to me. I couldn't help but cry at his attempt to preserve my dignity. I cradle the remnants of his shirt to my chest as we are ushered out of the room and back upstairs.

We are shoved into our bathroom.

"Clean up and get dressed. You have an hour." says. Then we hear the door slam and lock.

Helping each other into the shower we hold each other as the water runs off of us rusty swirls spinning down the drain. Carefully, Cole turns me around and begins to wash my wounds with a washcloth. "Oh God, Ally." he whispers his fingers trembling against my skin. "It's okay, Cole. It's over." I say softly. Then it's my turn to tend to Cole. The gashes and welts were horrible. I go to touch them when Cole spins around and grabs my hand.

"Don't Ally. Don't heal me. I couldn't bear it if I added to your pain." he says, anguished.

I take his hands and put them over my heart. Looking up into his eyes I say, "I couldn't bear it if I left you in pain, Cole." He steps forward and rests his forehead on mine. For a minute we stood there like this, silently sharing in each other's pain. Then he looks down at me and I tilt my head up higher to look up at him. Slowly he lowers his head and kisses me on my eyes, my face. When his lips brush mine, I gasp.

Pressing me against the tile, he kisses me deep and hard and desperate.

And so help me God, I kiss him back.

**TBC: Hmmm. What did I just do here? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chappie to find out. Mwahahaha!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear" and "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Tsk, tsk, tsk. So condemning aren't we? Just a kiss and already y'all have Ally and Cole having wild monkey sex. Have you not learned ANYTHING about my method of madness?

Shame! Shame!

I would greatly like to thank EricDreamer who has been keeping my spirits up through a very blue time in my life. I love you, girl.

My mind has been all over the place lately so I'm sorry if it's taking me such a long time to update.

Fighting music: Rob Zombie's "Dragula" the Matrix soundtrack version.

You want some ass kicking, bad ass Bill- you got it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**Ally's POV**

Me and Cole. Cole and me. When has there been one without the other? When have we ever _not_ known what lay deep in each others hearts? When have we ever been nothing but true?

We are so alike, he and I. Our minds are so much in sync that we can often have full conversations with each other without a single word being spoken.

Our kiss deepens.

We spoke without uttering a sound about what had been done to us. We spoke about the fear of losing each other and in turn losing a part of ourselves. And as my healing ability (which again was somehow able to function) begins to kick in, we searched for the answer to the same question.

Why?

Our torture had been endless, but within the pain had become clarity. Why was this happening to us? As astute as Brogan was he must surely realize that our joint torture would only strengthen our resolve to refuse him. We would come together as we'd always done and fight. That was what had drawn us to each other, kept us together. Through our shared plight our love had blossomed, eventually driving us to connect on a different, more intimate level.

Yes, we are no longer a couple- we both know it. Unfortunately, our natural need to seek comfort, to re-affirm our life after enduring the unspeakable was currently winning out. Our past relationship as lovers was making the prospect of sex a serious possibility.

And there was our answer.

Pulling away from each other we smile as the water continues to beat against our skin. As erotic as this whole scene was a moment ago, our desire instantly dissipated leaving only what lay there before. Cole shuts off the water.

Silently, we towel ourselves off, our thoughts now moving in an entirely different direction. Escape.

Cole grimaces as I tell him my plan. It was risky and we could die trying but hell, what's the difference?

If we didn't try, we were dead anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later we were escorted into a dimly lit office. I was wearing a silvery white sleeveless silk dress with a mandarin collar with pewter chrysanthemums embroidered on it. Cole was wearing a simple black suit and tie with a white dress shirt. In other words we wore what had been laid out for us by my father.

Brogan sat behind his huge desk with two male figures sitting across from him with their backs facing us. I suppress a smile. Everything on my father's desk is just as it would appear at our Texas home right down to the positioning of his monitor. My father has always been a creature of habit when it came to "his things"- a fact that I was banking on.

Cole puts his arm around my shoulder holding firm to keep me from swaying.

Planting his feet down in front of him Brogan rolls his chair back and stands up to look at us. "Wonderful, my guests of honor have arrived." He says with a smile. "They do make a striking couple, don't you agree?" he asks the two men in front of him.

The two men turn around to look at us. One of them looked like someone of importance. He was dressed in a three piece suit and just carried himself in a way that I could best describe as aristocratic. He seemed vaguely familiar but I barely paid attention as my gaze falls on the person next to him.

Those eyes, that mouth, that...face. I suddenly lose focus of my objective as I stare at him. My dream man in the flesh.

Bill.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

She was pale and in pain. Both Victor and I could smell blood when she entered the room. She leans into Cole and I know he's the main force holding her up. I take a step forward.

Ally stares at me. Her eyes travel from my face down to my feet then back up again. She is surprised, curious, confused. I can hear her heart begin to race. Her lips part to say something, then close firmly. She takes a step forward and stumbles. I rush forward, instantly catching her in my arms.

The second we touch I could feel a jolt of energy pass between us. Recognition begins to spread across her beautiful yet pained face. "Bill." she whispers as she wraps her arms around me. I hold her close pressing my cheek to hers as I breathe her in. Suddenly I realize her back is wet. Turning her gently around, I gasp.

The blood we had smelled was all over her back. She was drenched in it.

"What did you do to her?" I growl at Brogan. Ally turns back into my arms.

"He had his men chain us to a wall and whip us." said Cole, his voice shaking in anguish.

"How else would I be able to get you two to renew your connection?" her father replies simply. "Seeing that you, Cole, have completely healed, I believe my plan was successful." He grins. "Tell me vampire, are you still eager in helping both of them knowing that they had just betrayed you?"

"Yes." I say, seething.

Cole laughs while Ally sinks deeper into my embrace.

"Do you really think that we would fall for your trap?" says Cole through his teeth. ""A little pain isn't going to make us fall into bed with each other. You underestimate us, Brogan. Then again, you always have."

"It seems that I have." says Brogan slowly, his grin fading.

Suddenly, Cole charges towards the desk and yanks open the top drawer, pulling out a gun and pointing it at her father. Ally pulls away from me.

Now it was Brogan's turn to laugh. "Silly boy, are you really planning on shooting me?"

Cole's eyes narrow. "No Brogan I don't plan on shooting you." he says. Brogan smiles. "I plan on shooting _her_." he says pointing directly at Ally and firing.

She falls to her knees clutching her chest. I cradle her into my arms and she looks up at me. "I was wondering what it was going to feel like." she whispers with a smirk. She places her hand on my cheek. I cover it with my own as I look into her eyes. "It's okay, Bill. Everything's going to be okay." she says softly. Her face turns ashen as her body goes limp and cold in my arms. Her heart beat slows to a crawl and then it stops.

"You killed her!" shouted Brogan behind me.

"No, I just saved her." says Cole, though he sounded unsure.

Victor rests his hand on my shoulder. I should be screaming. I should be tearing the place apart, but I am calm. I am oblivious to everything else around me as I concentrate on Ally's face. It still held a ghost of her smirk on it. Still holding her to me, I stand.

"Cole, Victor- let's go." I say gruffly, making my way to the door.

"Do you think I will let you all leave?" says Brogan.

Thunderous footfalls can be heard off in the distance outside. I give him a sardonic smile. "I don't think you have much choice in the matter."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Eric's POV**

Dark mist like smoke rolls in. The outside guards are now on full alert. They heard what we just heard. As the sound grows louder, gasps of shock and fear rise amongst them at what they see.

I nod to the others and stand from behind the brush. **That's** a signal if I'd ever seen one.

Fifty black armored stallions approach, breathing smoke and fire. Flames flare up at each strike of their hooves on the ground leaving a blazing trail behind them. Astride them were spectral riders, armed to the gills and dressed in black.

Drawing his sword the lead rider bellows in an other worldly voice to the guards at the front entrance. "Clear out pathetic creatures, or face the wrath of the Shadow warriors." The guards gawked, many of them fleeing their posts reducing their numbers by at least fifty percent.

I smile. I'm beginning to like what magic can do.

*****************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

Thump...thump...thump. Her heart begins to beat.

I move swiftly holding her face to my chest as I feel her body start to hum. "I've got you, Ally." I whisper stepping through the door.

"She's alive!" breathes Brogan. He begins to chant.

Damn.

Turning to Victor I say "No matter what happens, get Ally to safety" as I hand her to him. He holds her in his arms. "You have my word Compton, no harm will come to her." he whispers. I place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Now, go!" I say turning to face Ally's father. Victor and Cole make haste out the front door just as arrows fly at us in every direction. The air shimmers and soon we are simply being pelted by wildflowers- Ally's favorite.

Stooping over to grab a few of the flowers I set them on top of a marble stand for later and proceed to walk towards him.

"Guards! Throw the nets!" he shouts.

_argentum ut funis_

I smile at Brogan's amazement as Victor easily tears through their nets. Rope after all is nothing to a vampire. Victor gives me a nod and exits. Cole lags behind to protect his back.

"This ends now Brogan." I say ignoring the melee around us. "I owe you a long and painful demise for all you've done to my Ally. Let's just hope you don't disappoint me by dying too quickly." My fangs run out, thrilling at the fear I see in his eyes as I cloak us in darkness.

**TBC- Fight's not over yet...**


	15. Chapter 15

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: This chapter will be written in third person, subjective. There are just too many characters (one of which is unconscious) so I chose this path to avoid the constant switching of POV's. Thanks to ED for the idea on that one.

There will be references to both "Family" and "Reunion" in this chapter.

For your listening pleasure:

Stereo MC's "Connected"- an oldie but a goodie.

LeAnn Rimes' "Please Remember" for the end.

Sorry for the short chapter.

Enjoy!

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 15**

Eric takes his position alongside the dark riders as Pam, Sookie and Clancy flank him. They all move as one, a blur of movement as they clear a path leading towards the mansion. Sam makes his way towards the door, his stint in the army and his training sessions with Ally proving useful as he immobilizes four guards at once. He sees Victor and Cole storming out. Victor is holding a limp Ally in his arms. He rushes to help them.

Victor was having great difficulty, unable to use his hands as he holds Ally to him. He could have thrown her over his shoulder to free them up, but he was afraid of opening up her wounds by jostling her. Spotting Eric and the others, he moves quickly towards them. Strange warriors and beasts are scattered among their small group.

Eric stomps down one man snatching his gun from midair as the man falls to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he spots Victor holding Ally and backs up towards them. "What has happened?" he asks over the cacophany of grunts and pained cries as he grabs one man by the throat and tosses him several feet knocking down the two men behind him.

"She was shot." answered Victor, turning his body to shield her from the blade of a knife as a man lunges at him. Cole quickly knocks the man down but not before the knife buried itself into Victor's lower back causing him to drop to his knees. He cradles Ally's body firmly to him and bends over to cover her. Sam yanks out the knife and he feels the wound begin to close. He stands back up and scans the area for a safe path to take her through, but there wasn't any.

She begins to stir.

A rattle of gunfire rips through the air. Ally's eyes snap open. Reaching over, she grabs Eric by the elbow. Eric turns to look at her and holds her outstretched hand. The air stills. Bullets beat against an invisible shield. Victor holds Ally tighter to him as her body begins to vibrate causing his skin to tingle. A loud droning noise builds then suddenly bands outwards leveling all of the guards surrounding them knocking them unconscious. Victor looks down at Ally in amazement. She smiles softly up at him. Carefully, he lowers her gently to her feet. She begins to tremble from the exertion and the blood loss. Without even thinking, Victor takes off his suit jacket and wraps it around her.

"Thank you...Victor." she whispers slowly, slipping her arms into the sleeves. Cole stands in front of her he puts his hands on her shoulders and leans in to look her in the face. "How do you feel?" he asks.

Weary, but still able to give him a small smile she replies, "I feel like I just died." Cole grins at her.

"Probably, because you did Ally. For a moment, I thought it was going to be permanent. Remind me never to listen to your hair brained schemes again."

"Well it worked didn't it? It broke Brogan's hold on me. Anyway, a little bleeding never hurt anyone."

"Ally, you were bleeding profusely. You reek of it. I thought you were shot. A bullet wouldn't cause this much damage." says Eric. Ally sighs.

"I'll explain what happened later."says Cole sensing Ally's lack of desire to rehash recent events.

Victor was silently taking in the conversation. "How did you do all of this?" he finally asks as he looks at the around them.

"That's what she does." says Bill striding out towards them. He gives the shadow warriors a nod and they bow, dematerializing into the nothingness from which they came. The others gather around them.

Police sirens sound in the distance. "How are we going to explain all of this?" asked Sookie pointing at the bodies.

The ground begins to rumble. A chasm opens up beneath the house swallowing it whole then closing over itself.

"Explain what?" asked Bill arching his brow.

"The guards aren't all dead, the ones that survive will talk and tell the police that we were here."

"They never saw us."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"To the men on this property, we all looked like the Shadow Warriors that I conjured. It was all part of the spell." he says matter of factly.

He reaches his hand out to Ally who takes it and steps into his arms. "Now, let's go home." he says smiling down at her. As the mist begins to surround them, Cole asks, "Where's Brogan?" Bill gives him a sly smile.

"With an old friend." he says as they melt into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earlier**

"Please hear me, my lord. Your humble servant needs your aid." wails Brogan as he looks up to the ceiling.

Bill grins as he looms over him. It has been a long time since he's fed from a hunt. He plans to enjoy it.

A bright light penetrates Bill's cloak of darkness.

"I was wondering when you would call out to me, Brogan." says a familiar voice as he moves to stand next to Bill.

"What are you doing here, Niall?" asks Bill as Niall drapes his arm over his shoulder amicably.

"I'm obligated to answer my worshipper's calls. Thank goodness more than one of them rarely summons me at the same time. It becomes quite a chore when that occurs."

"He's one of your's?"Bill asks jerking his head in the direction of the man in question.

"Unfortunately, yes." Niall says with a disappointed sigh. Brogan straightens up and stands.

" After all he's done to Ally, you can't seriously consider helping him." says Bill taking a step away from him.

"Of course not, Bill." he replies with a dismissive wave. "I'm only here to correct a mistake." That had both Brogan and Bill stumped. Bill waits for him to continue.

Niall moves in closer to Brogan. Fixing his gaze on him he says, "I underestimated your abilities, Brogan McCallen. Apparently, you are not as easy to eliminate as your partners."

Brogan's eyes widened. "You caused the car accident? But why? We've been nothing but loyal to you."

"You pathetic creatures disgust me. Torturing the gifted in my name." Niall says with a sneer. "You've chosen the wrong target this time. I would never allow Ally to be harmed by the likes of you. Never again."

"Where were you when he was torturing them? He nearly whipped them to death." seethed Bill.

Niall begins to glow, a low growl building in his chest. "Torture? He knows not the meaning of torture." he says coming to him and grabbing him by the throat. He looks over at Bill, an evil grin forming on his lips. "But he will. Time has no bearing where I plan to take him to exact his punishment. With your permission of course."

Bill grins back. "Who am I to stand in the way of the wishes of a prince?" And with a nod he turns to go.

"Noooo! Don't leave me with him! You can't! Ahhhhh!" he hears Brogan scream as he struggle to free himself from Niall's grip. Grabbing the flowers he had left on the table, Bill strolls out the front door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to the Present**

Ally and Bill materialize in her house. Bill figured after what she'd endured, it would be best if she were around the comfort and familiarity of her belongings. He holds her close. He kisses her on the forehead then lowers his lips to hers. She backs away, smiling politely and blushing.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Bill." He smiles at her causing her blush to spread across her face. Shifting awkward from foot to foot she says, "I hope you don't think I'm rude for saying this but it's been one hell of a day and I really need to take a shower." When he doesn't reply, she turns to go upstairs. Bill's eyebrows furrow and he catches her hand before she can walk away from him.

"Ally?" he says, fear rising into his throat.

"Yes?" she says looking at him blankly. He debates whether or not to ask the real question in his mind. Instead he asks, "Would you like me to wait down here for you?" She tilts her head to the side for a second then shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure. Um, there's some TrueBlood in the fridge I believe and you are welcome to read any of my books or turn on the tv while you're waiting." she says giving his hand a gentle pat then continues her way up the stairs. His eyes follow her every step until she disappears down the hall.

Their connection had been severed. He was a stranger to her now.

When he hears her bedroom door close,he slumps into a nearby chair. His heart heavy, Bill buries his head in his hands.

**TBC- And you are surprised, why? Hehehe...**


	16. Chapter 16

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Okay, time check. There are only four more days until the wedding. Just giving y'all a heads up in case you're wondering.

Yes, I know that the last chapter ended kind of sad. Again there is a specific direction I need to take things in order for the scenes I have bouncing around in my brain to come to fruition. We know that Ally and Bill love each other and we also know how much of a sap I am when it comes to that so I'm leaving you with this phrase.

Say it with me everyone: "Love will conquer all." (sigh) Now don't you feel better?

Sorry for this super short chapter. To celebrate both my boys' birthdays, I'm taking them for their first trip Disney World this weekend and I didn't want to make you wait a week for the next update.

Enjoy!

***************************************************************************************

**Chapter 16**

An anguished cry. The shattering of glass.

I rush upstairs to find Ally sitting there on the toilet seat with a towel wrapped loosely around her, staring at the wall. I look around to see that the bathroom mirror had been smashed, pieces of it were everywhere, and her hands and forearms were bleeding. Slowly, I walked towards her the glass crunching beneath my shoes. Crouching in front of her, I touch her lightly on her arm. She looks at me then as if she had just been somewhere else.

I reach out to pick her up, then pause. "Ally, I want to carry you to your room. Is it all right if I hold you?" I ask softly and carefully.

This is what I say out loud. Inside I wanted to just scoop her up. In the past I would have held her, touched her, comforted her. She would press her cheek against my chest and tell me what was troubling her. I would kiss her softly, stroking her hair and holding her to me. I would tell her that everything was going to be okay. That's what people in love do for each other. We share and we give both in the joyful and in the troubled times of our lives. That is how it should always be.

Instead of doing those things, instead of the sharing or giving, I wait. I wait for her _permission_ to touch her. To touch the love of my life.

She nods mutely and lifts her arms as I slip one arm behind her back and slide the other under her bent knees. She laces her hands around my neck and presses her cheek to my chest. I close my eyes for the moment enjoying the feel of her warmth against me, then gently lift her up. I step carefully out of her bathroom and lower her to the edge of her bed.

I grab a couple of washcloths and run them under the warm water and return to her. I pull her step stool from the corner and place it in front of her to sit. Then silently, with deliberate slowness, I start washing her wounds watching the shallow cuts disappear in front of my eyes.

"Emptiness." she whispered. I pause in my ministrations and look up at her. "I looked in the mirror and all I saw was emptiness. Flesh and bone surrounding...nothing." She looked into my eyes then. "I remember people and places, but not events. I remember you... I know that I'm supposed to feel something strong when it comes to you. But I feel hollow, like my emotions have been ripped out of me. What is wrong with me, Bill?"

She seemed so lost, such a contrast to the woman I've known. Once again, I fight the urge to just hold her, the protective part of my nature brought out by her sudden fragile state.

"Nothing's wrong with you Ally. You've just been through a terrible ordeal, plus you died. That's a lot for anyone to recover from." I say reassuringly as I hold her hands in mine. She seemed doubtful and bows her head sinking back into a depressed state.

I refuse to let her wallow like this.

Standing up, I pull her up with me. Letting her go for just a moment, I go to her closet to retrieve her robe. Placing on her shoulders, I hold it open while she slips her arms in. The towel falls and I keep my attention fixed at her face until she ties the robe securely closed. "Come, let me show you something." I say taking her hand once more and lead her down the stairs.

Guiding her to the sofa, I sit her down. Then I go to her DVD collection and start pulling out some of her recordings. The first one I popped into the player was marked "Me Pam and Sookie- Girl's Night". I hit play and take a seat next to her. As the images of them laughing and carrying on play out in front of her, a smile begins to form on her lips along with recognition.

"I remember going there." she says slowly leaning forward. She turns to look at me and smiles. "Thank you for this, Bill." I smile back at her.

After a while the disc ends and I get up to put in another one. When I return, she slides closer to me. I lift my arm and rest it on her shoulder while she slinks her arm behind me, her thumb tucked under my waistband at my hip. Pressing her cheek against my chest she snuggles in. Breathing in deep, she says softly, "I've always liked the way you smell."

Tightening my hold on her, I place a soft kiss on her forehead. I gently stroke her hair rubbing my cheek against her, taking in her scent.

As she slowly drifts off to sleep, she murmurs softly, "I love you Bill."

I close my eyes. "It's going to be okay, Ally." I whisper.

"Everything is going to be okay."

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I couldn't handle dragging this sadness on any further. It was just too much for me to take. I had a particular scene in mind for this chapter but I just couldn't work it in now matter how many times I rewrote it. I think I can work it into the next chapter though. Heehee. It should be fun.

This is dedicated to all of you lovelies out there who can appreciate the beauty of a really, really, really good first kiss. I know I do. :)

Music: Fireflight "Wrapped in Your Arms" and Evan and Jaron's "I Could Fall" in that order.

Enjoy!

*********************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 17**

_I am poured into darkness, falling deep into a cavernous abyss. Miraculously, I land gently on my feet. I press my chest against a wall and slowly move to my left, my hands sliding against the rock wall as support. Tilting my head as I moved, I try to tune into the sounds around me hoping that they could lead me out, but I hear nothing. Nothing but the rasp of my fingers touching rock. Nothing but my feet as I shuffle sideways barefoot. Nothing but my heart racing as it practically beat out of my chest._

_Dim light filters through a crevice spreading wide and opening visual path. I edge closer anxious to get out of this place. Then I hear it. A voice, soft and urgent. I still myself and focus on what it's trying to tell me. The voice gets clearer, closer. Behind me I hear something creaking behind me, it too was coming closer. My whole body primes up as I finally make out the voice. It was mine and it was telling me one thing..._

_**'RUN'**_

_I lurch forward sprinting towards the light. I catch a quick breeze against my face urging me to go faster. The creaking noise behind me coming faster and spaced closer apart like footfalls. Just as I reach the end of the tunnel the light disappears stopping me in my tracks. The noise stops. It is right behind me. I whirl around to face my pursuer and feel his hands around my throat squeezing harder and harder. I grip his wrists and kick at his legs, trying to get him to release me to no avail._

_As he leans closer to me his face comes into view..._

_It was Death himself and he was smiling._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I let out a strangled cry.

Strong hands grip my arms as I struggle to get free. I claw at him trying to get him to let me go.

I have too much to live for. I have a life. I have friends. I have someone who loves me, whom I love. I've waited my whole life for these things. I can't have it taken away now. This is all too much to bear.

"Don't take me! I don't want to die!" I scream.

"Ally, it's me. It's Bill." he says giving me a gentle shake. I look around frantically. A soft light was emanating from the lamp on my side table. I was in my room. I look at Bill who looked like a wild cat had just attacked him. His shirt was ripped and he had scratches on his face and chest from my nails.

"Oh Bill, I'm so sorry." I say wincing as I run my fingers along the broken skin on his cheek. The scratches disappear almost immediately. "No need to apologize. I'm sorry I startled you." He loosens his grip on me. On my knees on the bed I lean over to inspect the damage I inflicted to the rest of him. I smooth my palm against his shirt.

"I got this for you." I whisper looking at it. I look up at his face.

"Yes you did." he said. His jaw was slightly clenched like he was concentrating on something and he was uncomfortably still.

"Bill?" I cup his cheek in my hand.

Hesitantly, he reaches over and pulls my robe back together then tying it quickly and deliberately. I blush realizing that I had been giving him an eyeful this whole time and not realizing it. Once he was done he relaxed and wraps his arms around me pulling me onto his lap on the bed. He cradles me to him.

Shifting gears he asks. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" I nodded against him and after taking a shuddering breath, I described what I could remember of my dream. "Nothing really happened until the very end, but I was so scared. I felt so helpless, so weak." I start to cry, further ruining his shirt.

"It's okay, Ally. Shhhh. I have you. I have you." he soothes, rocking me. "You are the strongest woman I know. You take on so much and you've always been able to deal with it. Move past the pain, Ally. Let it go." He smooths my hair and rains gentle kisses on my face and the top of my head. I weep in his arms for what seems like an hour.

Weary from crying and emotionally exhausted, I start to drift off to sleep. Bill slides out from under me, gently lowering me back onto the bed pulling the covers over me. He goes to sit next to me on a chair by the bed when I grab his hand.

"Don't leave me Bill." my voice was hoarse and small from crying.

"Nothing will keep me from you, my darling." Laying on top of the comforter, he gathers me back to him and presses his lips to mine. "Now go back to sleep, Ally. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" I ask as my eyes begin to close.

"I promise." he says gently, swiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. I roll on to my other side. Bill molds himself to my back, spooning me. Reaching back I find his hand and clasp it to my chest.

I sink into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 days until the wedding...**

Dawn. Even in the dimness of the room I knew it had come. I look around me to find myself in bed, still dressed in my robe. Bill was lying next to me, shirtless but otherwise clothed with his hand resting on my hip as I face him.

I use this quiet time to look at him, knowing that I wouldn't be disturbing him during his daytime slumber. I take in his defined facial features, everything shaped and formed in such a way as if he had been carved, no sculpted, from stone. Sexy, smoldering, dangerous- at least I thought so. Within this hot packaging lay the heart of a good man- caring, thoughtful and sweet. Last night was evidence of that. Being held by him, telling him my fears, feeling him against me felt comforting, wonderful. I felt like I was home.

Gently, carefully, I brush his hair from his brow. I smooth the worry from his forehead and lightly touch his cheeks, his nose, his lips. I trace my fingers along his jaw line feeling the slight stubble there. It felt slightly prickly and I can almost feel the way it would burn my skin as he rubs his face against it. I then worked my hand down his throat and lower to his chest marveling at the feel of his skin and body, smooth and hard and toned. I playfully run my fingers in his chest hair soft and dark tapering down past his navel and disappearing beneath the waist of his pants. I take in his smell, so crisp and clean. How does he manage to stay smelling like that?

Flashes of his soft lips on mine, of his hands and body touching me spark tingling sensations through me, warming me all over. Before I realize what I was doing, I lean into him and eyes closed, press my lips to his. His lips part slowly and his hands slide up my back pulling me to him.

My eyes pop open and I squeal in his mouth, causing him to let go. I stumble backwards on the bed almost falling off, requiring him to grab onto me to pull me back onto it. He sits patiently waiting for me to speak, one hand resting on my lap.

_Not helping._

Confused and completely embarrassed at my brazenness, I shoot out with my eyes slightly downcast. "Sorry. So sorry." I swear my whole body was blushing. I catch a slight smile curve up on his lips.

_God he's sexy when he does that._

"Ally, you should never apologize for kissing me. " he says softly, his voice low and dark. I look up at his face to see if he's teasing, only to gaze into deep pools of desire. I swallow hard and start to scoot away his eyes following my every movement. I find my way to a chair and sit in it, pulling my knees to my chest.

"It's just that I barely know you. I shouldn't be kissing a man or being in bed with a man I barely know."

"But you kissed me anyway. Why?"

"I was... Hey, how are you awake right now? It's daytime."

He quirks a grin. "A recent side effect of my powers. It just started yesterday. Now, back to my question. Why did you kiss me?"

"Uhm." I chew on the inside of my cheek. Let's see. How can I explain this? Should I tell him that he looked so hot lying there I felt compelled to do it? How about just touching him brought out all of these feelings, these desires in me? I flick a glance at him and he sitting up on the bed looking all sexy waiting for my answer.

What to say...What to say...

"Are you afraid of me, Ally?" he asks finally breaking the silence.

_Yes and no._

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and leans over pulling the chair closer to face him. "Do you remember any part of our lives together?" he asks carefully.

"Well, I'm starting to remember _some_ things." I say. I start to fidget.

"What things?" he asks, his fingers curling around my feet. Absently, he strokes the arch forcing my knees to suddenly clang together.

"These...these things." I answer weakly gesturing towards his hands. They begin to slowly move up and down my calf as he listens to me. I start to tremble.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he pauses. Currently unable to breathe, I just shake my head.

"What are you feeling, Ally?" He asks as he gently pulls my legs down opening the space between us. I put my hands on my lap and puff out a breath.

Staring at my hands, I think on the question for a moment searching within myself. What do I feel? I feel full when I am near him, his very presence both comforting and scary at the same time. I feel happy and nervous and awkward. I feel alive. I look back up at him. His face is unreadable but his eyes...his eyes were hopeful, waiting on my response. I take another moment to form the words.

"Bill. I don't know if it's memory or what but I feel it. It's so strong and intense it scares me."

He takes my hands in his, steadying me. "Tell me."

"I feel so many things when I'm with you, near you. It overwhelms me and I yet I don't want it to stop. I need you." I slide one of my hands out from under his and place my palm to his cheek. He closes his eyes for a second at the sensation then covers my hand with his own. "I love you, Bill. More than I've loved anything in my life, I love you." His eyes light up and he smiles.

"I love you. You love me. That's all that matters. The rest of it we can rebuild together." he says gently.

I take one of his hands and put his palm to my lips then place it over my heart.

"I'm not sure if I will ever remember all of it Bill and I don't want to waste time trying to get back what was lost. I love you here. I love you now and always. I'd like to try making new memories." I say softly. He gives me a crooked smile. "I'd like that too and I think I know where we can start..."his voice is cool and smooth giving me goosebumps.

He slides one hand up my arm all the way to the nape of my neck. Leaning forward and pressing me to him at the same time, he slants his head and touches his lips to mine. He drags his teeth against my bottom lip causing a surge of heat deep inside of me. I move my hands to his biceps and hold firm as I part my lips, sliding my tongue into his mouth to meet his. I melt into him as we taste each other and I take in every sensation burning it into my memory for all time. The feel of his lips soft and firm against mine. The sliding of his tongue both rough and yielding as it twirled and stroked mine in the most wonderful ways making my toes curl. I lean further into him enjoying the hardness of his taut, toned arms the feel of his fingers and hands twined in my hair, against my face. We hold on, suspended in endless bliss in its purest form.

Our first kiss.

If this was any indication of what was before and what is to come. I've been and still am one very, very lucky woman.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Holy smokes! I went a little crazy with writing this chapter. Good thing is- it's long. I also got to work in something that I'd been playing around with in my head.

BAN in this- finally. Well you know how uncomfortable I am writing it but I think I did okay.

Enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

To begin again. It is every lover's fantasy. How often do you get a chance to relive a first kiss? The tension, the anticipation, the excitement. Our original first kiss had been etched in my memory along with every touch and word exchanged between us from the second we met. But this time, this time it was different. She was no longer as confident, fortified by past experiences of what would elicit the best response. She is so unsure, so innocent in her actions forcing the alpha male in me to suddenly take the lead in this provocative dance.

Ally has always been an amazing kisser. Her lips, her mouth were magical entities unto themselves. She doesn't just press her lips to yours, she savors, she samples as if tasting a fine wine. She rolls you in her mouth and you are aflame. When she finally deems you worthy, she delves deeper and you are engulfed by the fervor in which she can consume you. Yes, she is a passionate little thing and I can match her intensity with that of my own. She takes and gives. I take and return as well. Each of us a step ahead and a step behind. We can presumably do this forever, but I want more. I need more as my arousal builds, fisting in my gut urging me to take her, to claim her body and soul.

A gurgling in her stomach breaks me from her erotic spell and I pull back slightly to look at her.

"Oops." she says laughing softly while rubbing her belly. I press my forehead to hers and smile allowing her to catch her breath and for my libido to cool. Taking her hands in mine I stand pulling her up with me.

"Come, you need to eat." I say. She nods and takes my hand as I lead her out of her room. She pauses at her bathroom, shattered bits of mirror still spread across the counter top and floor. The air hums around us for a moment and her grip tightens. Instantly the bathroom was as it was and the mirror shining and secure, completely intact. She smiles up at me and I wink at her as we proceed down the stairs.

She instructs me on how to prepare the coffee and I set to my task as she busies herself with scrambling some eggs. She pops in a bottle of Trueblood in the microwave for me as I sit down and watch her flit about in the kitchen. There is something about seeing her in the daytime. The way the light shines down on her hair, the way it angles on her face, no artificial light could ever do justice.

"So what do you wish to do today?" I ask as she takes a bite of her eggs. She closes her eyes for a moment in sheer bliss forcing me to shift in my chair. Opening them slowly, she looks at me.

"Well, I think tonight I should stop by work but until then, what do _you _want to do? I mean now that you can move about in daylight, why don't we do something that takes advantage of that?" she says taking a sip of her coffee.

I mull over that for a moment. Suddenly, an idea pops in my head and I smile at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here we are gliding lazily along the riverbank the tendril branches of a weeping willow brushing against us as we lay languid in the hot summer sun. I chose this secluded spot because it may unnerve some to see a vampire in the daytime but mostly so that we would have some privacy. I lay with my arms crossed behind my head slathered from head to toe with sunscreen. Ally was afraid I would burn. I suppress a chuckle at that thought. She has no one idea what a real sunburn was like. Ally lay opposite me one leg draped over the side of this small rickety boat dipping her toes in the coolness of the water. She wore a white string bikini and what one would scarcely call shorts covering her bottom.

Not that I was complaining.

We talked about our lives prior to us meeting. She listened to my story of my human life of Caroline and the children and of the war. She cried at the circumstances of my turning and at my self induced isolation from my former life. She laughed at my misadventures with Eric and Pamela back when we had been friends so long ago.

Then there was the story of Sookie and me. That was a little harder to get through. As with the others, she barely remembered Sookie and I felt strange imparting that part of my past to her. But she listened and she understood without judging. Thankfully that was always part of who Ally was and I was extremely grateful for it.

I did my best to fill in some of the blanks of her current life here and she told me all she could on what she remembered.

After a long silence she heaves a contented sigh. "You know, Bill. You have the most amazing voice. I could hear you talk for hours." she says sitting up and laying her hand on my chest.

I give her a lazy grin. "That is certainly good to hear because that's about how long I've been talking- hours." I close my eyes and she leans closer.

"Relaxed?" she whispers softly in my ear.

"Hmmm. Very." I say. Suddenly, the boat lurches on one side and tips knocking me off and into the water. I surface shaking off the water from my head as she splashes off to the other side in a peel of laughter.

"How about now?" she jeers. I splash her hard and dive after her pulling her under. She wriggles free and with surprising speed goes around me throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me on the ear. "Tag, you're it." she whispers and slides back below the water's surface. I still myself treading slowly as I decide on my next move.

There is absolutely no way I am going to be outdone by her. I allow myself to sink all the way down to the bottom guessing that she would never dive so deep in unfamiliar waters. I was right. I look up and see hiding near one of the roots of the tree. With all the force I could muster, I propel myself like a missile straight at her. She gasps as I slide my arms around her waist pulling her with me to the surface.

"I believe I win." I say pulling her to me into a slow burn of a kiss. Her hands slide against my back as she kisses me back slow and soft at first then with the nipping of teeth. If it had been anything other than our first time together I'd taken her right then and there; but it was so I took us home- magically of course.

Dripping wet, we stumble into her bathroom. I reached behind her and untied her top her nipples dark and peaked against the white of the fabric. I trace a trail against her sun kissed skin with my tongue taking a breast in my mouth while stroking the other with my thumb. She arches against me inviting me to take more of her and I do. I unbutton her shorts and slide them past her hips and down to the floor kissing my way all the way down her body. She grips my shorts pushing them down slowly as she leans to me echoing my every move. We move into the shower and after turning on the water, I press her against the tile capturing her mouth with mine once again. I press my hand against her center and she moans in my mouth. I slide down her body and hitching her legs around my neck, I taste her deep and hungrily. She fists her hands in my hair and I grip her hips as my tongue and my mouth stroke her and devouring her very core.

"Please Bill." she pleads as she grinds her pelvis against me. I slip two fingers inside her and she cries out throwing her head back as her body quakes in climax. After a few licks, I pull out my fingers and lower her back to the floor. I shut of the water but we don't bother drying each other off. Still wet I pull her face to mine kissing her while pressing her backwards to her bed. She falls back in a tumble, wet and glistening and eying me hungrily. Planting my hands on either side of her I look down at her. Flushed and full of want and desire she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Her fingers rake lightly against my chest down to my stomach. She circles her hand on me causing me to growl and guides me to her opening.

"I love you, Ally." I say and I push inside her. She is hot and tight as I thrust into her. Her eyes are wide and luminous as they fix on mine. I can't get enough of her. Her taste, the feel of her against my hands, the sound of her voice as she moans and gasps my name. Her nails bite at my hips urging me on and I press her legs wider taking all that she is willing to give. I pull out slightly and bend to her breast and bite down sucking hard.

"Oh God!" she cries and I slam back into her riding her through as she comes hard clamping down around me sending me over the edge with her. Still inside her I lower myself and kiss her gently. She brushes her hand across my brow and looks deep into my eyes.

"Bill, was this as good as it was before?" she asks softly beneath me. I smile down at her.

"No, Ally. It was better."

She smiles and holds me to her as the sun begins to set in the horizon.

**Victor's POV**

Ally arrives at the bar. She looks beautiful standing there in a dark green summer dress held up by two thin straps on her shoulders. It clings to her and flows over every curve of her petite form. I watch from across the way as she looks around the room taking it all in as if seeing it for the first time. Her eyes meet mine and she smiles with recognition. Purposefully, she walks over to where I sit.

I stand up to greet her. Without warning, she wraps her arms around me in an embrace. This is completely against protocol, but somehow I don't see myself caring. I pat her gently on her back and breathe her in. She smells like sunshine.

"I'm so happy to see you again Victor." she says softly into my chest.

"It is good to see you as well." I say. She releases her hold and looks up at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back at her.

I offer her a seat across from me and she takes it. Seconds later one of the waitresses comes and brings her a drink. She holds the glass up and inspects it. Then she puts it to her lips and tilts her head back finishing it in one gulp. My eyes home in on her pulse at the base of her neck.

I think back to when I tasted her blood. It was so rich, so pure. I'd never tasted anything like it. I'm not sure of her supernatural heritage though it's obvious now that she has one. As she shuffles her glass from one hand to the other, I wonder how it would taste warm and pulsing in my mouth.

"You seem to be recuperating well." I say casually as she orders another drink.

"I'm better thanks to Bill." she says with a smile. "He's been so wonderful to me."

"How can he help it? You are an easy person to be kind to." I say before I have a chance to really think about it. What was I doing?

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the pretty girls." she says with an exaggerated Southern drawl . I simply leer at her which makes her roll her eyes and laugh softly.

Her drink arrives and she polishes it off as quickly as she'd done the first. "So, I hear I've been helping you on a project. What exactly was I doing for you?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"You don't know?" I ask.

She shakes her head then frowns. "Ever since I've come back, things have been a little fuzzy in the memory department. I know names and faces but that's about it. And of course I know Bill." she adds smiling brightly for a moment. It fades quickly and she slams back another drink.

I absorb that for a moment. She doesn't remember. It explains why she suddenly seems to enjoy my company. Not that she hasn't always been pleasant but now she seems truly happy to see me. She is so trusting, witty, compassionate. There is something about her that puts you at ease. I see that in the way the other vampires look at her. Yes, I understand now why Compton would want to keep her to himself. She's so very...likeable.

"Ally honey, since when do you drink?" says her friend Cole as he approaches our table.

"Since now." she snaps at him and waves in her waitress. He looks shocked at her tone then looks at me.

I offer him no response. Wisely, he redirects his attention back to Ally. He rests his hand on her shoulder. She relaxes at his touch.

I know that they were once lovers, but it still strikes me as odd that they remain so close. Humans are normally so predictable when it comes to relationships especially when they are so young. From my experience, they shouldn't be as friendly to each other as they are. They should be cruel, bitter or at least uncomfortable in each others presence.

Can _no one_ hate this woman after knowing her?

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Cole. It's just that I feel so disconnected from everyone." she says clasping her hand over his. He nods in understanding.

"I know it's tough but it'll get better."

"What if it doesn't Cole? You have no idea what it's like for me. I used to be in tune to everything, everyone and now I'm tied to nothing." He gives her hair a gentle stroke.

"You have Bill and you know I'll always be here for you. You're not alone, Ally." She nods quickly, a tear sliding down her face. I fight the urge to lean over to taste it.

Just then Eric's child, Pamela, comes over. "Is everything alright?" she asks Cole. He gives her look and shakes his head signaling her that now was not the time for them to get into this discussion. Ally heaves a heavy sigh.

"If you need to go Cole. Go." she says bitterly.

He reaches for her again but this time she shrugs him away. After a moment, he and Pam depart silently from the table.

She looks up at me. "I'm sorry for all of that. It was very rude of us. I guess I'm just not very good company."

I give her a dismissive wave. "On the contrary. You have been the highlight of my evening so far." I say with a smile.

She arches a brow. "You must have had a pretty bad evening so far if that's true. Being a king isn't all it's cracked up to be?"

"It has its benefits." I say blandly. A very attractive brunette is dancing near us. Tall, tanned and wearing close to nothing. Ally follows my look.

"I see that." she grins. "Do you wish for me to go? I don't want to cramp your style."

"No need. She will come to me whether you are present or not." Her eyes spark with interest and she leans forward and asks. "Why?"

"I have what she desires." I say. I cross my arms and give her a smug look. She tilts her head and narrows her eyes. Then they light up and she leans further and whispers. "You mean the sex?"

"That would be a major factor, yes." I say with a chuckle.

"Wow, that must be good for your ego."

"Not as much as you would think." I reply. "There is no challenge in it. I beckon, she comes. A simple diversion is all she will be to me." She frowns doubtfully.

"Surely there is one woman that you don't think of that way."

"Yes, there is." I say slowly, my gaze now riveted to hers. Her eyes widen and she points to herself. "Me?"

I nod slightly. "Surprised?"

"Very. Well how do you think of me really?"

"I find you fascinating and beautiful. I respect you. I like our conversations and look forward to each opportunity when we can have another one. I fantasize of what it's like to feel you beneath me, taste you, until you are completely spent. I find myself wondering how you would sound screaming my name while in the throes of passion." I say in a low, lusty voice as I lean closer to her.

She blushes. "Oh my."

"You asked." I say with a shrug.

"And you answered." she says smiling. "Well you do realize you have no chance in the last part coming to fruition, right? I mean the conversations, spending time together that's cool with me. But the other stuff. Well that is for Bill and Bill alone to have." Her tone was matter of fact, not indignant or angry. I found it refreshing.

"Of course it is. You are his betrothed. I merely brought up what I was thinking."

"And such thoughts." she giggles. "At least we understand each other. I would hate for us not to be friends. You're kind of fun."

"You only think so because you've had so many of those drinks that your friend was frowning about."

"Oh, I can't get drunk." she replies to my shock. "I just thought I'd try it. Very disappointing." She glances at her watch and makes to get up.

"Well, I better get going. Duty calls and all that." she slides out of her seat.

I stand up and she takes my hand. "It was nice seeing you again, Victor. Stop over and say goodbye before you leave okay?" I nod and smile at her.

She turns to go and I watch her walk away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, I stop at her back office to bid her farewell. A man wearing a black t-shirt and jeans was leaning over her shoulder whispering in her ear making her giggle. I fight off a surge of jealousy.

Who is this stranger and why is Ally letting him touch her?

I look at the man for a moment. Dark hair, medium build, he looked familiar. My eyes widen when I realize who I was looking at.

Bill Compton.

He was dressed so casually and looked so unlike him that I didn't even realize. And his skin. It looked different, more rosy as if he had just fed. He looked almost human.

She looks up. "Victor!" she exclaims smiling. She hurries up to me and takes my hands in hers. Bill bows to me and I nod turning my attention back to Ally.

"You're leaving?" she asks.

"Yes, I must be going. Being a king isn't all it's cracked up to be." I say with a grin. She chuckles and gives me a playful shove. Bill's eyes narrow behind her.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." she says as I make my way to the door. She turns back to Bill and wraps her arms around his waist, instantly deflating his anger. He holds her to him and smiles down at her.

"Soon." I promise her as I walk out. I close the door.

She wants my friendship. She needs me. This is a strange turn of events.

I smile as I make my way to my car. I think I'm going to like being friends.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** Okay, I had wanted this to be a chapter highlighting some of the other characters, but after reading a few scathing Bill portrayals (in some stories that **refuse** to end might I add) I am slamming back with some more Bill. Hey, everyone's entitled to their opinion. I just happen to like all of the male characters in the SVM series- except for Quinn (stupid bald tiger) and all of this meanness towards Bill was starting to throw me off my groove. Now don't get me wrong- I'm not saying that Bill is without flaws. In fact, I detest "Saint" Bill even more than "Lowlife" Bill in some of these stories so I've truly tried to be realistic with his character. That's why he's not with Sookie. When you screw up royally, you screw up royally.

That being said, this chapter has several elements to it. A better look at one of the other characters in this story. A show of some more hot and sexy Bill. And of course some drama. Let's just say that no matter how amazing and wonderful a man might be, there will be times when he is just a man. And like all men they can be complete and total idiots.

Music inspiration: "Taking Over Me" Evanescence. "Don't Trust Me" 3OH!3

Enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 19**

I sit on the bar stool with another drink in my hand. Damned healing ability. I could really use a little less clarity right about now. Not that I wasn't happy, because I am. I'm in love with the most amazing guy and we're getting married. Who wouldn't be happy looking into those deep dark eyes day in and day out?

So strange being me right now. The way everyone looks at me around here with such familiarity is a bit unnerving. I have no clue as to who any of these people are other than their names. I get impressions, some faint and some strong but nothing really concrete. It's maddening.

Someone sits next to me. I glance sideways to see who it is. (Sigh) Another stranger with a familiar face. Well, maybe not like the others. He emanates a particular energy that I've felt with only one other person besides Bill and that would be Cole. It wasn't as strong but it was there. I swivel to get a better look at him. I look up and up and up. Oh my, he's tall.

Long blonde hair, ethereal face, amazing cobalt blue eyes that hold you in its look. He was painfully handsome by anyone's standards though I prefer my men dark and brooding. His body was nothing to frown at either. Strong and muscular- a warrior's physique. He emits power, intelligence, sex. I give him a small smile. He smiles warmly in return.

"Hello…Eric." I say softly then swivel back to face the bar. He turns and faces the same direction.

"Troubled?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say taking another sip. At least I can enjoy the burn of it down my throat if not the other effects.

"I understand." He says sympathetically.

"No, you don't. You have no idea what it's like losing a chunk of your life. People look at me and I feel I'm supposed to know them but I don't. I feel so..."

"Adrift? Lost? As if you are separated from your true self?" I turn my head to look at him.

"Exactly. That's exactly how I feel. How did you know?" He gives me a small grin.

"Like I said- I understand."

"Tell me." I say placing my hand over his. He nods slowly and narrows his eyes looking off in the distance.

"There was a time when I had no memory of who I was or who anyone else was for that matter. All I knew was that I was a vampire and that I needed to run. I needed to run for my life."

"What happened?"

"A witch named Hallow cast a spell on me as punishment for refusing her. It was supposed to take me to the person I feared the most and it did." He said with a bitter laugh. "Most assuredly, it did."

"Who did it send you to?"

"Sookie."

"Your wife? You were afraid of your wife?" He turns to look at me.

"You must understand my life up until that point. I've existed for over a thousand years on this planet most of it through the skin of my teeth. Love was a vulnerability I could not afford to have. It causes someone to act illogically, it compromises you. No longer could I take the necessary risks in order to survive because there was someone else to consider. I've encountered a handful of women who I thought worth the risk but the end was always the same- death. Yes, I loved and each loss was worse than the one before it. It could drive a vampire as old as me to madness if I allowed this to continue, so eventually I shut that part of me off. For centuries, I resigned myself to a life of pleasure and survival and for the most part I was content. That was until Sookie entered my life. Her very presence pulled at the part of me that I thought had been lost forever. She was so spirited, so headstrong yet so fragile. She had me captivated. She invaded my very soul."

"I don't get it. So what was the problem?" I ask shaking my head.

"The problem was before the spell had been cast, Sookie and I weren't together. Neither of us was willing to acknowledge that we had feelings for each other that went beyond physical attraction. She had recently had her heart broken by Bill and I couldn't figure out what I wanted from her. It was all very...complicated."

"Sounds like you were both just being pig-headed to me. So what happened?"

"She takes me in. She takes care of me and protects me with no thought to her own safety. And somewhere amidst all of the insanity and the danger we fall in love. Perhaps we loved each other even before then." He smiles reminiscently, lost in thought.

"When the spell was broken I regained my prior memories but lost the time I spent with Sookie. All of these years, all of these lifetimes and I've remembered every second of it- every second but the time she and I shared. The time where it was just me and her. No pretenses or maneuvering. No games. Just us. I felt like I was..."

"Robbed." I finished for him. He nodded and sighed heavily. "I was so at a loss, so confused that I lashed out at the only person who was truly there for me at my time of need. I was cold to Sookie. I was cruel and I almost lost her entirely with my callousness."

He sandwiches his hands on mine.

"Right now you are hurting, you are confused but don't let that define you. Hold on to all those that love you: Bill, Cole, Pam, Sookie, me. Let us anchor you to what really matters, not the loss but what remains. You are still you and there is so much more to who you are than who you _were._"

I sit back and turned his words over in my mind. He was right. Wallowing in self pity wasn't the answer. I should come to terms with my life as it is now. Embrace the love and friendships that are extended to me. Live my life as it deserves to be lived. As how all life deserves to be lived. With everything that I have.

I scoot off of my stool and slide my arms around Eric's waist. "Thank you for the reality check, Eric."

He holds me to him and gives me a fatherly kiss on the top of my head. "Anytime child. Anytime."

I let go and turn to see Bill standing there with a concerned look on his face. I run into his arms and kiss him deeply.

Smiling down at me he asks. "Everything alright, Ally?"

I smile over at Eric who winks at me then settle my gaze back at Bill. "Never better, Bill. Never better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 days until the wedding...**

I flop wearily out of bed and stumble off to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking care of business I reach in and turn on the shower. As the warm water flows down over me, I can't help but smile.

After leaving work, Bill made it clear to me that even though he can move about during the day, he still was very much a night person. A very lusty, sexy, keep going until you faint... night person. I mean I've never had a five hour orgasm before. Okay I exaggerate. It was a string of orgasms that continued for five hours. The strange thing was that no matter how exhausted I became, my body wanted more. I couldn't get enough of his electric touch. I couldn't get enough of his hard taut body pressing down on me in positions and places that I didn't think were possible but am so grateful that they were. So far the kitchen table is my favorite. He brought a new meaning to late night dining let me tell you. And let's not forget his voice. That amazing voice that holds my sex drive at attention. All night long he had me spellbound with his roughed out words of pleasure, of love and outright dirty talk. Sweet Jesus, did he know how to keep a girl going.

The door clicks open then closes. Bill steps in behind me. I turn to him and he bows his head to mine, gripping my hips and pulling me up to meet his lips. I slide my hands up his arms into his hair. The kiss is gentle and sweet and loving.

"Good morning." we say together after a few minutes. We both smile at each other. I reach behind him to get my shower gel and he snags a kiss on my neck causing me to giggle.

"Behave yourself." I scold as I pour some of the gel in my palm and set it on the soap shelf. He arches his brow. "Strange words coming from a beautiful, wet and naked woman who is clearly inviting me to do the opposite."

I gasp in mock indignation. "I have no idea what you are referring to sir." I say as I lather my breasts slowly. I tilt my head back and open my mouth slightly as I let the water wash down over me. Slicking back my wet hair with my hand I open my eyes and look back at Bill. His fangs were completely down and his face looked hard along with a certain other part of his anatomy.

"What?" I ask blinking innocently.

"Nothing." he says in a placid voice. He steps closer and takes the bottle from the shelf. "May I?" he asks as he pours more soap onto his palm.

"Suit yourself." I say with a shrug turning my back to him. Then those amazing hands of his are on me. Slippery, wet circles firmly drawn down my neck, my shoulders. His thumbs press down on the edges of my spine as his hands cup my sides grazing against the outer curve of my breast as he smooths his way down to my hips. I lean back into him and sigh. He rests his chin on the crook of my neck.

"Am I behaving properly now, Ms. McCallen?" he whispers in my ear. He nibbles on the lobe while bringing his hands to my front caressing my breasts and my stomach in a slow, lazy motion.

"No." I breathe raggedly. "But at this point, I really don't care." I feel him smiling against my ear.

"Good, because what I have in mind is definitely not gentlemanly." he says bending me over. I press my palms against the tile for support and close my eyes. The steam plumes beneath us and the water continues its unrelenting beat on our skin as Bill lays claim to my body.

How I love what this man can do in the shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel like dancing." was what I said to Bill later on that evening. Who knew that those four innocent words would become the catalyst to one of the worst nights in my life...

The beat of the rhythm vibrating against my skin. The sounds of the crowd and music. Bill's hands all over me as we gyrated and grinded against each other on the dance floor. I was immersed in noise, in touch, in a mind numbing haze.

It felt fantastic.

Bill walks over to the bar to get me a drink. That's when it happens.

I was standing at the edge of the dance floor waiting for him to return. Someone wearing heels that were obviously too high for her stumbles and trips next to me. I whirl around to catch her but slip on something wet on the floor. Without so much as a "thank you" clumsy girl bumbles away leaving me without something to hold on to as I fall backwards...right into someone's arms. I look up to see Victor smiling down at me.

"Falling for me already?" he teases as he helps me back to my feet. I turn around and roll my eyes at him and smile back.

"You wish_._" I say giving him a playful slap on his chest.

"Oh but I do." he replies with a leer.

"What am I going to do with you?" I say laughing. He opens his mouth to say something when I stop him. "On second thought, never mind."

People shove past us pushing me right into his chest. He wraps his arms protectively around me while they bump carelessly against us, or more rather- me.

"People always choose the exact spot where I'm standing to cut through to get to where they need to go. It never fails." I say looking up at him laughing.

"Probably because you look so accomodating." He says as my forehead bangs against his chin.

Finally, the stampede dissipates and he releases me. Just as I straighten myself up I am jerked backward by Bill. The sheer force of it takes my breath away as I slam against his chest.

"Compton, you look well." says Victor smiling. The smile fades quickly and he suddenly looks down at me with concern.

Bill was seething. His grip on my arm like a vice. Stunned and confused I just stand there speechless.

"Your majesty." he says curtly. "Is there something that you require of us?"

"No, not all. I stopped over at Fangtasia's and they mentioned that you two might be here. As it is only blocks away from my office, I thought I'd pop in and say hello."

I give Victor a reproachful look. Possibly the lamest excuse I'd ever heard and totally not helping the situation.

"Thank you for taking the time to come by, but if you will excuse us, Ally and I were just about to leave." he bites off. He doesn't even wait for a reply and I manage to give Victor a spastic little wave before he pulls me out the door.

When we reach the parking lot I pry him off of me. "What the hell was that all about?" I ask angrily as I rub my arm.

He looks at me and I take a step back. He was completely enraged. "He had his hands all over you and you enjoyed it!"

"Are you insane? He caught me when I was about to fall and then a bunch of people pushed into us."

"Do you honestly want me to believe that the whole thing was innocent?" he shouts getting closer.

"Are you saying that it WASN'T?" I ask throwing up my hands.

"For you maybe, for him...not in a million years."

That just pissed me off. Toe to toe I start waving my finger in his face. "You know Bill. I'm not a baby. I know when somebody's trying to put the moves on me. And even if he was, it's not like I was going to be pulled into it. Give me some fucking credit why don't ya." My cell phone rings. I look at the caller id and see that it's Victor and send him straight to voicemail.

"That was him, wasn't it?" he growls under his breath.

"He's probably making sure my lunatic of a boyfriend didn't do something to me." That deflated him a little.

"I would never hurt you, Ally."

"Oh yeah? What do call what you're doing right now- foreplay?" Tears start to form in my eyes and I turn around and start walking away. Stupid jerk.

Instantly he's beside me taking my hand. "I'm sorry, Ally. I know how Victor feels about you and when I saw you two together I just lost control." he says softly.

"You should just trust me. I love you and would never even dream of being with anybody else." He gives me a small smile and swipes a tear from my face.

"Just because he fantasizes about me in bed, doesn't mean I return his feelings." Bill stiffens.

"He what?"

Oh shit.

"It was talk. We were just talking. I told him that he didn't have..." I stopped trying to explain. The look on his face. I wasn't going to get through to him. I threw his hand down and proceeded to walk to the car.

Crap. Bill drove us here. I pull out my cell and start dialing.

He answers immediately.

"Victor, do you mind meeting me out front? I need a ride."

"Ally, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to go home."

"I'll be right there."

Bill stares at me but doesn't move and I walk past him to the entrance. Victor is there and I grab him by his coat sleeve as he leads me to his car. As we drive off, Bill is still just standing there all alone in the crowded parking lot.

When we get to my house, Victor walks me to the door. "I'm sorry, Ally. If it was something that I did..."

I pat him on his shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't do anything." Wisely, he didn't touch me and walked back to his car.

I go inside and close the door. Not until I hear Victor drive away did I slide down to the floor and cry.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **I could have launched into an all out grovel fest but I'm really not into that. I hope you like what I came up with though I admit that I've written it over twice and am still not pleased.

Despite the fact that a vampire is involved and the underlying danger of this particular activity, I chose archery for the second half of this chapter because it is an actual hobby of mine. It something that I enjoy and it helps keep me focused on the rare opportunities I actually get to do it. So there you go.

A shout out to smeykunz who has been working on the same wavelength as me lately.

Music: "Don't Take Your Love Away"- VAST; "Stand in the Rain"- Superchick

Enjoy

**Chapter 20**

**Bill's POV  
**

I rest my elbows against the edge of the bar and lean back scanning the club from corner to corner. My eyes fix on her. Her black slip of a dress stopping just above her knees. The sheen of her smooth skin under the hypnotic flash of the club lights. Raven like hair sliding across her bare shoulders as she looks about immersed in the rhythms surrounding her. Her ever watchful eyes catch the beginning of a tumble of some unfortunate young lady next to her. In a smooth whirl of motion she catches the girl, righting her. Her eyes widen as her foot slips forward throwing her off balance. Her hands reach out in front of her only to catch air as the ungrateful woman turns and moves off in the opposite direction. I stand at attention and make my way towards her, the heavy flow of patrons blocking my path and obscuring my view.

Finally weaving through the muddle, I emerge to find Ally, MY Ally, in the arms of another.

Victor.

They clung to each other, bodies pressed together tightly, not a sliver of light passing between them. They smiled at each other, they laughed. She looked so happy, so much like her old self in that moment. And as they look at each other, a surge of panic takes over me. A surge of fear.

The way he looked at her...the way his eyes shutter close when her forehead bumps up against him. I've seen it before.

He's powerful and charismatic. He holds her in high regard. He's thrown himself in danger for her, risking his own safety to protect her. The parallels were astounding.

Fear becomes fury as I ball up my fists and approach them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is angry, hurt, confused. I remain riveted to the spot as I watch Ally stalk off past me. She clings to Victor's arm and he helps her into his car shooting me an angry look before getting in. The car starts and her hand presses against the window leaning to look at me as they pull away. The distance between us grows, stretching wide and deep until finally, painfully they fade out in the horizon. How did we come to this? I trust Ally and yet the accusations flew out of my mouth like gunfire. A whole other part of me took over and before I could stop myself, I wounded her. I hurt her in a time when she was the most in need of my comfort and understanding.

I am such an ass.

I stood in the parking lot oblivious to everything around me.

"You've really done it now- haven't you Bill?" says a bored female voice next to me.

Pam. Just what I need to bring this whole evening to completion.

I ignore her and walk to my car. Jerking the door open I drop into my seat only to find Pam getting into the passenger side. "What are you doing here, Pam?" I ask in an exasperated tone as I push the key into the ignition.

Buckling up her seat belt she smiles over at me." Clancy called me. He saw Victor drop her off and then heard her crying. Since you weren't there, it didn't take a genius to figure out that you were the one responsible for her current state."

My eyes fixed on the road ahead. "Clancy still watches her house?"

"Religiously." she says folding her hands on her lap. "At the end of his shift, he leaves and goes to watch over her to make sure she is not left alone. Considering what's she's gone through, it was probably wise thinking on his part. Once he knows she's safe, he goes. It is quite touching really." she says, a transient smile passing across her face.

"Why would Clancy call **you** of all people?"

"Ally and I are friends. More than that we are family. It was only right that he called me." Given the expression on her face, I decide not to comment on their strange relationship. If I didn't know better, I'd say Pam was offended.

"If you two are so close, we are you here with me instead of with her?" I ask as we merge onto the interstate.

"Because Eric's with her right now." I swerve, nearly hitting a passing car, the driver of which extending a very angry finger at me out of his window while slamming on the horn. Getting my bearings, I ease back into my lane.

"Why is Eric there?" I chaffed.

"Because Eric's been through what Ally is going through right now. He understands."

"Fine, I understand why he's with her, but why are you with me?"

"Because I'm your friend Bill and I want to help." I pull off to the side of the road, her answer taking me completely off guard. I turn to look at her.

She places her hand over mine on the steering wheel. "Tell me what happened."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ally's POV**

I must have been crying for about an hour against the door. Staggering up, I go to the downstairs bathroom and splash some water on my face. I look at myself in the mirror. The puffiness was already beginning to fade from around my eyes but they remained bright. Bright and haunted. I slide out of my dress and put on one of Bill's dress shirts that I had hanging in the laundry. Even though I was mad at him, it was still comforting to be in contact with something of his. I throw on a pair of shorts and sit on the couch.

I realize that all couples fight and Bill and I have a been a couple for a while. At least so I've been told. I can deal with the jealousy though I've never seen anyone act like that before. Are all vampires that way?

I'm so sick of crying. I'm so sick of being angry. Angry at my father, angry at Bill, at myself, at the world.

I should have said something. I should have told him all that I was feeling, but I was afraid he'd think I was going crazy. I love him so much, I just couldn't bear it if he thought that. So I bottled it up, corked it and prayed that it would just go away. But it didn't. It kept on keeping on, eating at me.

I am sitting alone when all I want to do is be with Bill. I no longer cared about our silly little spat. And it really was just silly when you look at the big picture. I go to the kitchen to grab my phone to call him.

A soft knock on the door redirects my attention. I open it to find Eric standing there with a large rectangular case tucked under his arm.

"Hi Eric." I say with a small smile. I direct my gaze to the box then back to him and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Sookie says that you are an excellent archer. I brought my bow and was wondering if you would like to shoot?" I blinked at him. Midnight archery- that's definitely something I haven't tried. Or have I?

"Um, sure." I say. He smiles and I lead him out to my back yard. Targets were already set up along the back wall along with some stands and obstacles that I don't remember putting out there. I walk over to one of them and touch it, frowning.

"They are for practicing mid-air shooting." says Eric behind me. I nod and move to the far wall to retrieve my bow case. I lay it across a patio table and click it open. Cable-backed and custom made, it was the only gift my father gave me that I kept. Strapping on my archer's belt I load my arrows in the quiver.

"Impressive." he comments looking over at it. He places his case alongside mine and unlocks it. I look over at his bow. An English longbow, it looked old, hewn from heartwood and preserved with the utmost care.

"Same goes." I say leaning over to inspect it further.

We set ourselves up side by side. I cock my arrow and draw the string slowly back enjoying the feel of it whisp past my cheek as I homed in on my target. I narrow my eyes bringing only the center to my circle of vision. I was in control here. Finally in control. Just me. Nothing else. I let out a breath and release. The arrow strikes true with a satisfying thud.

Within seconds Eric's arrow hums past and lands right on top of mine. I cast him a sidelong glance. He half grins at me.

Damned vampires and their super vision.

We continue this for a while. Not a word spoken between us but I was starting to feel loads better. The competition rages on while we try to outdo each other.

A flash of lightning followed by a low rumbling thunder breaks through the silence. Summer rain was coming.

How I love the feel of it. Soft and warm and constant. It made me feel peaceful, happy.

I start putting my arrows away and Eric walks across to grab the few still in their targets. We close our cases and look at each other. We give each other a small smile. So much unsaid but a knowing all the same.

"Good night, Eric." I say with gratitude in my heart.

"Good night, Ally." he says smoothly with a nod as he walks out through the back gate.

Raindrops fall down from the sky. Still smiling, I close my eyes and tilt my head back stretching my arms out wide to bask in it. For the first time after so many days, I felt like me again. It felt great.

Tilting my head forward I open my eyes to find Bill standing in front of me looking completely forlorn. His clothes clung wet to his body. His face awash with rain, dripping from his chin, his nose, his bottom lip. His arms hung to his sides and his expression was that of uncertainty. My breath hitched at the sight of him.

Even in this state, he looked so beautiful.

I lower my arms and cross over to him. He smooths the wet slabs of hair from my face cupping the back of my head in his hand forcing me to tilt up to look at him. "I'm so sorry Ally." he says his voice quivering.

His mouth was drawn and his eyes were deep with sorrow and pain.

Slowly, I thread my fingers in his hair and pull him down to me. Lips gliding, tongues tasting, we cling to each other desperately as the rain continues to pour down over us. The air around us begins to hum, its electricity drawing us closer like a magnet. We let go of our regret, our insecurities, our sadness and let the love flow through us, filling every pore.

I step back and unbutton my shirt peeling it off and letting it fall to the floor. "Touch me, Bill." I say softly as I work off his shirt sliding it off his shoulders. He slinks his arm around me pressing his hand on my lower back drawing me to him. He lowers me onto the grass, his mouth and hands roaming over my skin. And as he takes me gently, reverently, the pressure surrounding my heart lifts and vanishes.

I was lost, no more.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I posed a question to EricDreamer in regards to the encounter in the beginning of this chapter. What I've written is based entirely on her answer.

To Blooddrunk: True to my word, the first half is the result of Bill's and mine little...discussion. (smirks and winks while rubbing her rear). God, I love the democratic method. Since you know how hard it is for me to write BAN, I hope this eases your anxiety about the direction of the story. ;)

It took me quite a bit of looking to find a decent spot for the wedding. *Research geek dancing for joy*. I couldn't very well have it in a church- too traditional and with all the Supes involved, I didn't want any trouble- shocking I know. I did not want it in Fangtasia or at Merlotte's- they've been done and I wanted something unique. And no way no how was I using EEE. I refuse to believe that Quinn's company is the only one to perform these types of ceremonies. Besides if I wasn't clear before, I think that dumb tiger is a dork...Babe.

The link for the venue is on my profile if you want to take a gander at it, along with the link to Ally's engagement ring.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

**2 days until the wedding...**

**Bill's POV**

The first rays of the sun filter past the trees along her back fence. I cradle her to me, her leg thrown over mine, her cheek pressed against my chest as she sleeps. I absently stroke her hair, her back as we lay on the grass beneath a tree in her backyard. I look up and marvel at the beauty of nature, soaking it in, memorizing it. I am not completely positive that this change in my physiology is permanent and if it isn't, I want to hold on to these moments, treasure them. The way the air smells, fragrant, earthy and rich from last night's rain. The sounds of life stirring around me. The heavy warmth that envelopes me like a thick blanket.

Heavenly.

Ally shifts against me, moaning softly. "Mmmm...Bill..." she murmurs and I smile. I roll to my side, letting her slide off carefully to the grass and onto her back. Her eyes flutter open with a flash of disorientation in them as she glances around. When her gaze meets mine she smiles the kind of smile that crinkles up the corners of her eyes. I smile down at her.

"Hey." she whispers softly.

"Good morning." I say. "Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm. Very. I dreamed of you." she says running her fingers through my hair.

"I sensed that." I say with a grin. I lower my head and bury my mouth into the crook of her neck. "Perhaps, I can do better." Her breath hitches and I hear her heart begin to race. With hands, fingers, mouths and tongues we worship each other, brazenly oblivious to our surroundings.

Let the neighbors call.

I taste her, taking my time to enjoy every glorious inch of her body offered. Our hands and mouths explore one another, teasing, wanting, demanding. She straddles me and eases me into her warmth. Light and shadow against her skin, the sheen of perspiration on her lithe form reflecting it causing her to shimmer. She arches, she yields, crying out as I cry out with her. With each rocking of her hips another level of pleasure unfurls like ribbons of satin. She is storm. I am inferno. We meet. We ride. We burn.

She tightens around me and I sit up holding her to me. I thrust up. I go deeper and send her further, eager for the next wave of climax to swamp over us. My insides clench as her pulse calls to me. She drives her nails into my back asking, pleading me to taste her essence as her hard nipples brush against my chest. I bite down sinking into her soft firm flesh, letting the flow flood in my mouth with her sweet flavor as I explode into her with a roar. Covered in dirt and grass we cling to each other as our vision clears.

Suddenly, I was keenly aware of someone approaching us from the other side of the fence. I had just enough time to get up with Ally still wrapped around me and move us behind the tree. I stand covering her body with mine and pressing her back against the tree before Sookie enters through the back gate. She looks around and laughs a little at what lay before her. Clothes, damp and crumpled tossed and strewn all over. Tables and chairs shoved haphazardly to the side. She senses our presence and her gaze moves up towards the tree. Blessedly, it was a wide tree.

"What are you two doing back there?" she asks suspiciously. My face peers from behind the tree and she gasps and blushes at my obvious state of undress.

Ally looks at me with laughter in her eyes. She wiggles playfully against me. I give her a menacing glare.

"Sookie. Were you looking for me or Ally this morning?" I ask forcing my voice to remain casual while using one hand to caress Ally's throat. She clamps tighter around me and digs her nails into my bottom.

"Ally of course, she's the only one who'd be awake..." Sookie's eyes open wide. "Oh. My. God. You are out in daylight!"

"Yes." I strain out. Ally had just leaned forward giving my chest and throat one long lazy lick. I lock my jaw to keep a groan from escaping my lips.

Sookie looked ready to bombard me with more questions. I was fighting a desperate need to throw Ally to the ground and take her.

Now is not the time for questions or idle conversation.

"If you could excuse us for just a moment Sookie..." I say quickly, transporting a giggling Ally and I into her bedroom leaving Sookie standing perplexed in the yard.

Tossing Ally onto the bed, the primal part of my nature comes to the fore as I approach her with one intent in mind.

To ravage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ally's POV**

"I want to thank you and Eric for your care and support these past few days, Sookie." I say to her as she drives us into town. There were some final wedding details that required my approval and she needed to re-brief me on what to expect in regards to the wedding itself. I sort of forgot the first run through.

"You're welcome." she says with a smile then stares back onto the road lost in thought. We drive in silence until we reached New Orleans.

Our main stop was at the Royal Sonesta Hotel located in the French Quarter. Bill and I had chosen the Bienville Suite for the wedding and for the reception dinner. The main room was separated from two other rooms, the gallery and the bar- ideal for a small wedding and entertaining. The hotel's old fashioned charm and impeccable reputation was the main attraction. Chandeliers and light but warmly decorated rooms- it screamed old Southern charm.

It was breathtaking.

Arm and arm, Sookie and I walked along the area that was to be the wedding hall and smiled at each other.

"Were you this excited when you and Eric got married?" I asked.

"Excited, elated, nervous. I was everything at once. I never thought I'd ever get married and to a vampire no less, but it happened. One of the happiest days of my life." she said beaming. Suddenly, a pang of worry nagged at me and I tensed. Sookie turns to me holding taking my hands into hers.

"Are you alright, Ally?"

"Do you think I'm going to make a good wife?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"Do you love Bill?"

"With all of my heart."

"Then you'll do fine." she says hugging me. "Besides, if you can handle the possessive nature of vampires, you can handle anything." she chuckles.

"So all vampires are inherently possessive?"

"Yes, and Bill is tied with Eric for the throne." she laughs.

"Good to know." I say smiling.

"So long as you stay away from Victor, I think you'll be alright."

I frown. "But he's my friend, Sookie. Why should I stay away from my friend?"

"He's interested in you for one thing."

"He admits he fantasizes about me, but he knows that I'm not interested in him in that way."

She snorts. I narrow my eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't have ANY male acquaintances that harbor some hidden lust for you?" She opens her mouth to deny it, then closes it.

Hmph. Thought so.

"Well I'd just be careful if I were you that's all." she grumps.

"Same goes." I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and grins back.

Driving us back to Shreveport Sookie asks, "So when did Bill become immune to the sun's effects?"

"A couple of days ago. He said it happened the day you all came to rescue me." I say flipping through a brochure from the hotel. Bill and I plan to spend our wedding night there and a few days for our honeymoon and I wanted to see what things we can do- other than the obvious stuff of course.

"Is he...does he..."she shakes her head after the start of each sentence trying to get it out.

"Drink blood? Wear sunblock? What?" I press.

"Is he happier now than he was before?" she finally gets out.

I frown again. "I don't know, Sookie. I honestly don't know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That evening...**

I sit with my back against his chest on the sofa his strong arms wrapped around me. We were watching the original black and white version of "The Day the Earth Stood Still."

"Bill?"

"Yes, Ally?"

"Do you like being able to go out in the sun?"

He sinks into the sofa snugging me closer to him. "Yes. Yes I do. I always enjoyed the daylight hours when I was human. I missed it."

"I'm sorry that becoming a vampire took so much away from you. Your family, your life, the simple pleasure of a morning stroll. It's all so sad." I say tilting my back to look at him.

"Being a vampire hasn't been easy for me, but it has it's benefits."

"Like what?"

"I am stronger than a normal man. I am no longer tied to the restraints of my human life. I've traveled, seen and learned of different cultures that I'd only dreamed of. It has allowed me to live a long life. Each experience, good or bad, has been an adventure." He shifts his body and looks down on me. "But importantly...MOST importantly, becoming a vampire has lead me to you, Ally. For that reason and that reason alone, I will always be grateful for my vampire existence."

Raising my hand to palm his cheek, I smile at him. A joyous tear slides down my face and he slides me down further into the couch for a kiss.

His kiss flutters on my lips like a butterfly. Its wings takes our love, spreads it wide and warm as it beats up towards the heavens.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Finally, we're getting towards the good stuff though I admit I'm a bit nervous about writing the whole wedding thing.

My supreme thanks to EricDreamer for finding me the perfect wedding dress. (See my profile) Her taste is superb and if she weren't already such a talented performer, I'd say she has a bright future in fashion.

Oh and packing really does suck.

Now on with the show...

Chapter 22

**One More Day...**

I hate packing. I never really had to do it before.

Not like this anyway. Putting things in little groups. Deciding what stays, what goes. A real pain in the ass if you ask me.

Cole and I have moved from many places over those fearful years when we were on the run. I'm used to grabbing only the bare minimum and forgetting the rest. We never bought anything that we weren't willing to leave behind. Photographs, two weeks of clothes, toiletries, id's, money- that was was about it. Whatever could fit in our over-sized duffel bag- no more, no less. Oh and my bow case, though there were a couple of instances where I had to stash it somewhere for a while. It was okay because I knew that Cole would always find a way to sneak back and get it for me. He was always so sweet when it came to me.

Anyway two hours into it I had managed to pack those same basic items into a box. Bill comes downstairs with an armful of more clothes to be folded and separated- some for our honeymoon and the rest to be boxed and unloaded later. He leans over my shoulder to inspect my progress.

"Is this all you are taking with you?" he asks. I look in the box. It was barely half full. I grab another pair of jeans, underwear and a t-shirt and place them neatly inside. Grabbing the sides of the box and looking in, I nod in approval.

There. That's better.

Bill rests his hands on my shoulders gently turning me around. "Ally what are you doing?" he asks gently.

"Packing." I say with a shrug.

"What about the rest of your things?" he asks sweeping his arm to show all of the other things that lay piled on the sofa and on the coffee table.

"I suck at this." I say with a heavy sigh and a chuckle. He shakes his head and smiles at me giving me a quick kiss. Reaching in the box he carefully empties it putting the toiletries and things for immediate use in my suitcase. Then methodically, he categorizes and separates all of my things and starts placing them in boxes labeling each set with a Sharpie, with me following suit. Thank goodness Bill does NOT suck (haha) when it comes to things like this.

By the time Cole and Sookie arrive at noon, we were halfway done and had begun wrapping up the more fragile items. Everday dishes and my cookware were being tackled by Cole while Sookie went upstairs with me to see if there were any special items I'd forgotten.

Sitting on my dresser was my jewelry box. I take it, sit on my bed and start looking through it. I don't own a lot of jewelry so there wasn't much there, but a few strangely encased items caught my attention. The first was a box carved from an unknown substance with unusual markings along the sides of it. Opening it, I find silvery hair pins shaped a little like miniature arrows. They looked extremely delicate yet hummed with magic. I took one out and turned it over in my hand. Sookie sits down next to me.

"They are Fae darts" she said. I frown. Of course I know of the Fae. My parents practically worshipped them and in turned passed on their knowledge to me. I turn to Sookie.

"Do you know how I came to get them?" I ask her.

"My great grandfather, Niall, gave it to you." she said slowly. It was as if she were trying to will me to remember. I frown and try sifting through my brain.

A faint image of a man with long straw blonde hair and green eyes comes to me then fades. I hold the dart up into the light and look at it a moment longer before carefully putting it back in the case. Looking in my jewelry box again my eyes fall on a small red silk bag. Loosening the drawstring, I open it and tip it over to empty the item onto my hand. I gasp when I see a beautiful ring of jade and diamonds. My hand begins to tremble and my breath catches as the memory comes to me.

Bill's kneeling in front of me with that ring in his hand. He's wearing swim trunks and he looks hopeful. We hold each other and kiss. Another image comes right after. We are making love. As he prepares to bite down on me, fangs, MY fangs come down and sink into him. A realization hits me and the ring falls onto my lap. I look down, staring at it.

"I was a vampire." I whisper.

"Yes Ally, you were. In another timeline sometime in the future, you were a vampire." she says softly. Sookie picks up the ring from my lap to look at it. I swallow hard.

There is a whole other level of understanding now. I remember the power, the hunger, the strangeness. I smile and look at Sookie.

Just then, Bill enters the room to bring down my chest of linens. He lifts it with ease and was about to leave when he feels two sets of eyes on him. He turns to face us. Both Sookie and I grin at him.

"What?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill tilts his head and pulls me up to him. My hands grip his shoulders and I stand on my toes as our mouths open, tasting each other...

*HONK! HONK!*

"Would you two quit it already? You are only going to be apart for one night." teases Sookie from the passenger seat of Pam's car. Bill and I smile against each others lips. Slowly he releases me giving my cheek a sweet caress and mouthing the words "I love you". I blow him a kiss and turn, scampering into the back seat.

I was going to spend the night over at Pam's since my gown was there. We ladies were going to hang out while Cole accompanied Bill and the movers to his house to help him with some of the unpacking. I'm so happy that they get along so well.

When we pull up to Pam's a strange feeling of deja vu comes over me. Carrying my overnight bag I walk in and look around me. More flashes of memory come to me, stronger this time.

Dinner was quiet and comfortable. We talked about tomorrow and who was riding with who and all the other details surrounding the ceremony. Sookie gushed over my gown and a thrill shot through me as I imagined myself in it. We watched a little tv for a while then they left to make a quick appearance over at Fangtasia. I wasn't in the mood to be around a large crowd so I nodded and said goodbye to them, then walked out back to sit on the deck off of the lake.

I took a deep breath of night air and smiled to myself. By tomorrow night, I was going to be Allison Compton. I couldn't wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Royal Sonesta Hotel**

**Wedding Day...**

Fully made up, I reach into the closet and take down the garment bag holding my gown and the box holding my veil. I unzip it carefully and pull it out and a envelope falls out. I hang the dress over the door and pick the envelope off the ground.

It was made of a kind of strange kind of paper with an unusual seal holding it closed. Sliding my finger under I break the seal. I suddenly felt goosebumps as I pull out the note inside.

Sookie and Pam walk in then and shove me in front of the dressing mirror so that they can help me with my hair. Each of them take a side and start braiding the two sections closest to my face pulling it back and securing it with a hair pins making sure a couple of tendrils framed my face. I look down and start reading the note:

_Dearest daughter,_

_I can not express how pleased I am with whom the Fates have chosen for you. He is truly worthy to be at your side._

_I regret I am unable to be leave my realm to share in this joyous event, but I find comfort in the fact that you will be wearing the dress that I have created for you. Wear it and know that I am watching you and that I am proud to have you for a daughter._

_Fates plan brought you two together, but your love has grown beyond that. Let it keep you, sustain you. True love is a rare and wonderful thing. The best thing._

_Live the fairy tale, child. Live it and know that I will be smiling through every happy moment you two share._

_With all of my love,_

_GY_

I smile touching over the words with my fingertips. Shaking out the dress, Sookie holds it open so that I can step into it. When the last hook is fastened I look in the mirror.

The flood gates open as a rush fills me. I take a step back from the force of it and Sookie grabs my arm to steady me. My eyes widen as the circuit reconnects in my mind with a deafening thud. A giddy sort of calm takes over and I cover my hand over Sookie's gripping her tight as a bright light surrounds us expanding and pulsing pulling me into clarity.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: The moment has come. Hope you like what I came up with because it took me 1, 2 ....14 chapters to plan it all (Crap! Has it been that many? Why didn't anyone stop me?).

Anyway wedding bands on my profile along with everything else I could jam in about the wedding including the bridesmaids dresses. I figured with their eye color, that particular blue would look nice.

Bill's Tux is a black Geoffrey Beene 2 button with a charcoal textured silk Eurostyle tie and matching vest. I doubt he'd comment on his own tuxedo, so I wanted to give you a visual. Eric is wearing a similar tux with a different patterned vest and tie and so is Cole. The only pics I had did not exactly have the combination I wanted and they were displayed on headless mannequins. That headless business gave me the creeps so I didn't post that on my profile. Guys, even fictional ones, are so tough to dress.

Undressing them though, well that's something else entirely.

The use of a string quartet to play the wedding march instead of the usual piano or organ was taken from my wedding. I thought it really lent an elegant touch to the whole thing. Plus, that was my only frame of reference since I haven't attended any other weddings in my life. Thanks you EricDreamer for filling me in on the rest of the wedding details and prodding me on with her enthusiasm. I know I wouldn't have been able to write without her constant support.

As for smeykunz...toe tapping impatiently- more BMN please. Or an ESN one-shot. Whichever you prefer.

Too much stuff going on so this chapter will be in 3rd person.

Enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He greets the wedding guests with every charm and grace. Other than the occasional nod or handshake however, Bill is still and quiet, taking everything in with a smallest glimmer of a smile on his face. This outward calm is merely an illusion, an illusion that he's always been good at projecting to others. The vampire in him has assisted him in this, virtually eliminating the physical tells of stress. Heart racing, palms perspiring, breathing ragged- these would be the things his body would be doing right now if it could.

Everything in his existence has lead him to this day and he is gladdened that friends and colleagues are here with him to share in this moment with him. This moment, this place will be etched in his memory forever to be replayed in his mind and in his heart like a favorite melody. His life was no longer as it was. He no longer lived it from a distance, with an empty ache. There were no more lonely nights immersed in mindless purpose. There was only Ally. The light in her eyes, her smile, the sound of her voice as she speaks his name- all of these things were what he was about now. No more mere existing, he was finally living. This fragile yet powerful woman was his resurrection and he planned to savor every second of their time together

And that time just couldn't begin soon enough.

Many supernatural beings were in attendance. Even Niall was present, though silent and unseen by most of the others due to his fae veil, and of course Merlin was here. The two were sitting next to each other in the back row, arms crossed over their chests speaking in low tones and nodding. Given their ages and their ties to the magical world, their friendship was not surprising.

Eric was speaking to Victor, who was accompanied by an attractive human female though one wouldn't exactly call her beautiful. Tall, brunette with a haughty air about her, she looked positively bored showing interest only in the flash of jewelry or expensive attire of those that walked by her. Victor gives Bill a steady, unreadable look then flashes him a toothy smile. Bill bows respectfully from a distance, internally wary of his presence.

He distracts himself by wondering what Ally was doing at this very moment. Stepping into her gown, smoothing her delicate hands over the material. Applying her lipstick without the aid of a mirror with casual precision. Just thinking of her and the feel of her in his arms at once compels him to go to her, to touch her.

Pam enters the room and walks directly over to Cole. They speak briefly and she turns to leave. Cole casts a quick glance in Bill's direction and smiles before heading out behind her. Bill catches Eric's attention who exchanges a few parting pleasantries with Victor before making his way towards him.

It was time.

They take their positions and the guests settle into their seats. Merlin rises from the back and glides to his place behind the altar. Bill is suddenly rocked back on his heels as he is filled with a burst of feeling. Eric turns to him and arches his brow. Before he could inquire as to the young vampire's strange reaction, the string quartet begins to play and the doors open.

Sookie and Pam are the first to enter, walking in that steady cadence that every person who has been part of a wedding party knows instinctively. Hair swept up and with complimenting physical attributes, they are quite a pair and many a male, dead and alive, would agree wholeheartedly. Eric beams with pride at his beautiful wife as she approaches. Sookie throws up her mental shields as the thoughts around her become decidedly more provocative. They take their places at the opposite side of the altar and a hush falls in the room.

The wedding march begins to play and all heads turn slowly towards the double doors. Bill breathes in an unnecessary breath as Ally fills his vision. Arm in arm, she and Cole look at each other and smile, then with steady gait make their way towards the altar. She fixes her eyes to Bill's and locks them there as the distance between them closes.

Bill stands awestruck. He's never been so overwhelmed. Everything fades into the background as he takes her in. The intricate detailing of her dress, glimmering and flowing with her like a cloud when the sunlight strikes it just right. The dreamy haze of her face through her veil, ethereal as her lips curve up in a sweet smile. The delicate circling of her fingers around the stems of her wedding bouquet of wild flowers. Wild, like her spirit. Her presence lit up the room and he basked in its powerful effects. In that instant he knew with veritable certainty that he was the luckiest man in the world.

She truly was a goddess.

The guests were all as enthralled as he was, staring and smiling in appreciation. Sam and Niall looked at her with palpable longing as she walked passed while Victor's eyes followed her movements with unguarded interest. She steps up to the altar turning to Cole who places a soft kiss on her cheek. She hands her bouquet to Sookie then turns to face Bill. He takes both of her hands in his, raises them and presses his lips to the back of them. Her mouth opens slightly and her eyes flutter from the sensation. Cole steps down and takes his seat in the front row.

Merlin begins:

"Allison and William, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual."

"If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life."

"Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives..."

The ceremony proceeds though neither bride nor groom would be able to recall what Merlin was saying. Occasionally they would nod or answer, when hearing a pause in conversation or when he addressed them specifically by name. They were both swept up in each other. Their hands held firmly, wanting so much to touch more than what they were touching. Their eyes were filled with love and joy as they gazed at each other. A nudge from Eric shakes Bill and Ally from their daze.

With impatient eyes and mouth tight, Merlin looks at Bill. Bill looks at him blankly. Merlin mouths the word "vows" at him. A few chuckles can be heard amongst the guests. Temporarily released from their lovers' spell he recites his vow to her:

"I, William Thomas Compton, take you, Allison McCallen, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Her voice clear and steady Ally states her vows: "I, Allison McCallen, take you, William Thomas Compton, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Eric hands them their rings. Putting the ring on Ally's finger Bill says, " Ally, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." A tear rolls down her cheek as he secures the ring on her finger.

She holds the ring and slides it part way on his finger and says, " Bill, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." she finishes sliding the ring to completely.

Merlin steps in front of the altar producing the Titan's Eye from within his robes. A few of the guests gasp recognizing the ancient knife and the power it holds. Those in the know now look at the couple with renewed curiosity.

_What is it about these two, a mere vampire and human, that would merit this?_ They wonder.

Whispering a charm of unity causing the knife to glow and hum, the minister first cuts Bill's left wrist then Ally's. Before the wounds could close each of them takes the others wrist holding it to their mouths as they drink from each other. The eroticism of looking into each others eyes while taking in each others blood was intense and the vampires surrounding them were starting to feel its effects. Merlin clears his throat causing them to stop abruptly.

Closing his hand over theirs he says, "May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always. Allison and William with pride in my heart and hope for a bright tomorrow, I pronounce you man and wife." Then with a wry grin he says to Bill. "Go ahead and kiss her already Bill. You're married."

"Yes sir!" Bill replies with an enthusiastic nod. He moves his fingers to the hem of the veil and lifts it. Cupping one hand to the nape of her neck and pressing his other on the small of her back, he pulls her to him. Ally arches in his embrace, hands gripping his upper arms as their lips touch. Pressing deeper, their lips part in a fathomless kiss. Love entwined with the taste of their blood only fuels their connection. A vibrant tremor surrounds them, jolting them. They hesitantly break the kiss and look at each other and smile as the guests stand and cheer.

Eric gives Bill a congratulatory pat on the back while Ally grabs Pam and Sookie into a warm hug. A faint shimmer catches her eye from behind them.

Guan Yin smiles across the room at her daughter. She is barely visible to the naked eye, like a wisp of smoke, a spirit occupying the vacant corner of the wedding hall. The only ones that are cognizant of her presence are Ally, Niall, Merlin and of course Bill. He freezes and turns to her bowing in reverence and respect. Eric looks curiously at Bill following the direction of his attention but sees nothing. Still holding tight to her friends, Ally smiles, a tear sliding down her cheek as the good goddess fades back into her realm in warm burst of light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guests are shuffled into the adjoining room for the reception while the wedding party remained behind to finalize the marriage documents and to take some formal photos.

The room was immersed in soft light. Fine china, hand polished gold ware and crystal glasses were set over crisp white linens trimmed with lace. Though both the bride and groom are normally very conservative in their spending, they spared no expense on this momentous occasion. The fact that much of the money spent was from Ally's sizable inheritance also made the cost more palatable. All of the years that her deceased (finally!) father had profited from the pain of others were at last being used in a joyous and life affirming event.

"Did you see the way they practically glowed when they kissed? I've never seen anything like it." said Victor's companion to him.

A flash of anger reaches his eyes as he locks her in his gaze. Silently, he commands her mind. _You didn't see anything. It was just like any other wedding ceremony. You had a wonderful time_. She nods dumbly then returns back to admiring the decor.

Victor sits back contemplating. His knowledge of mythologies across the globe was quite extensive. He knew what the glow meant. It was a sign that divinity was involved. Though Bill was tied to magic and a protege of Merlin, Victor was fairly certain he was not the source.

Which meant that Ally was.

This outwardly unimposing young woman was touched by a god, perhaps even tied by blood. He laughed to himself. Before he had met her, he would have jumped on this kind of information. He would have found a way to secure her to him by force if necessary to do his bidding. Such gifts are rare and could achieve much for a powerful vampire such as himself.

But that was before.

Now his sole intent was to protect her from detection and harm. There was no way he'll let this mindless tart or anyone else for that matter gossip about this to outside ears. Those ears tend to be extremely eager and their response equally dangerous. And danger was not something he wanted for Ally. She deserved more. She deserved the best of what life could bring to her. She's suffered enough under the hands of the ignorant and cruel.

The master of ceremonies announce the arrival of the newlyweds and all eyes turn towards the doors. Arm in arm they arrive and he couldn't help but smile at her happiness. She catches his smile and winks at him.

Yes, he did not want any ill to befall Ally. The thought of her in pain was simply not acceptable. A feeling creeps over him, tingly and warm and overwhelming. His face turns grim as he is now acutely aware that what he **did** want for Ally may be just as dangerous...and painful.

For him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_First Dance..._**

**_"At Last"- Etta James_**

_At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days over  
and life is like a song..._

_...You smile, you smile  
Ooh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven_

_for you are mine ...AT LAST._

All eyes are on them as they hold each other, their movements fluid as if they were one being.

"I love you Ally" he says softly to her, lost in her eyes.

"I love you too, William." she says with a grin.

"William?" he says with a pointed brow.

"What? I kind of liked how it sounded when the Lady of the Lake called you William. It sounded so...austere." she says tilting her head slightly to the side, her grin growing.

He was about to respond with a playful retort but pauses. He replays her words back in his mind. The Lady of the Lake? Maker of kings, seer of power, she has revealed herself to them only once...long before Ally's abduction. Bill probes their link to find that the ragged edges of their connection had mended. It was strong, stronger even than before. Whatever severed it is gone and he feels whole again. Another thought enters his mind and he could scarce to hope that it could be possible.

Could her memories have been restored as well? He searches her face for the answer. Her expression, eternally free of guile reveals nothing. She was always good at schooling her features, enabling her to ambush him constantly when the mood struck her to be mischievous- which was often. He smiles to himself.

They really were quite a pair.

She toys with the lapel on his jacket.

"Nice tuxedo." she says softly bringing him out of his thoughts. Her hand moves from his chest to his back. Sliding down lower she gives his rear a squeeze. "Hmmm. Boxers or briefs?" she asks looking up at him coyly.

Playing along, he grins down at her. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" she asks surprised.

"Not. One. Thing." he says, each word punctuated by a brush of his lips on her forehead.

"Oh my." she says melting in his arms. "That's uhmm... quite something."

"It is. You know it is." he breathes seductively in her ear causing her to shiver. She forces her voice to remain steady. "Still, I was hoping to see you in leather. I kind of liked the look."

"You kind of..." he repeats then halts his train of thought. "When did you see me in leather?" he asks carefully. She chews on the inside of her cheek, pretending to be deep in thought.

Instead of answering him she looks him up and down, waggles her eyebrows and winks at him.

"You remember!" he exclaims.

"Surprise!" she replies before grabbing him by his tie, and pulling him down to her in a searing kiss.

Bursting with happiness he tightens his embrace and spins her in his arms. The crowd dancing around them fan out to avoid getting hit, casting them wary looks.

"I take it you missed me." she chuckles.

Putting her down, he holds her close. "I love you with or without your memories, but yes, I missed you."

Sighing in his arms she smiles.

"I missed me too."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Fall Into You" - David Hodges feat. Amy Lee**

_Just catch me as I fall  
But all this time  
I have felt so alone  
losing myself in my despair  
With loving arms  
You were waiting for me to let go  
With every step you were there_

_So lead me  
Guide me  
Hold me  
Hide me in love  
With all that you are  
and all that you do_

_Hear me  
Take me  
Mold me  
Break me oh God  
Just fill all of me  
As I fall into you..._

Cole clasps his hand to Ally's while the other hand rests on her hip. With her free hand on his upper arm, she looks up at him in the way she always has. Openly and without restraint.

"You look amazing tonight." he says as they move across the dance floor. "Then again, I always knew you'd be a beautiful bride." he smiles down at her. "Strange how things work out isn't it? You and me dancing at **your** wedding and not **ours**. "

"Allison Flint" she says with a frown. "Sounds like a female detective."

Cole laughs. "Yeah, it sounds funny out loud doesn't it? I wonder if Pam would ever think of taking my name." Ally's eyebrows fly up to her hairline.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" she asks excitedly.

"Thinking about it. I love her, I really do but she can be a bit...controlling." he says shaking his head.

"You better hurry up and get on with it, Cole. She is apt to propose to you first if you don't watch it." she says with a chuckle.

He rolls his eyes. "Don't remind me."

"Pamela Ravenscroft Flint. Or Pamela Flint." She says each version slowly testing the sound of them. "They both sound great to me." she concludes with a bright smile.

He laughs softly at her. "It feels good to always be able to share things with you, Ally."

"You have been the only constant in my life, the best friend I could have ever wished for. Though my love for you has changed it is still here, it is still strong." They stop dancing and she presses her hand against his cheek. "Nothing will ever change that."

He covers her hand with his own. "Ditto." he says and she laughs smacking him in the chest.

Holding her hand firmly he spins her towards Bill. Bill catches her and deftly dips her in his arms lowering his head to kiss her breathless. Lifting her back on her feet he holds her to him.

Bill and Cole exchange smiles over her shoulder. And as Cole walks towards his new love and takes her in his arms, he sighs in contentment. He thinks back to the pledge he and Ally had made to each other long ago. Under a moonlit sky on a secluded beach they vowed to always keep each other in their hearts.

And they have stayed true to that vow.

**TBC- More wedding stuff and then onto the wedding night. Woohoo!**


	24. Chapter 24

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Yes, more wedding mumbo jumbo in this chapter. I had no idea how much stuff is involved in one. Mine was pretty bare bones so this is all pretty new to me. Combine this unforeseen bit of news and the fact that I had to weave in my plot...well it all became more wordy than I wanted.

I could actually go on and on with this wedding business if I included everything from everyone's perspective but I'm not going to. My attention span is worse than a child's so I feel compelled to skip over some steps in order to get to the more interesting stuff. This includes a couple of surprises that I've been dying (haha) to throw in since the prologue of this story. Tee hee. Too much fun.

Keep in mind that since technically Bill and Ally are now married, I am also released from my promise of no fighting, stabbing, hitting, abduction or torture.

Just saying.

This chapter will flip back and forth from Victor to Bill. *Throws hands up in the air* Haven't a clue as to how that happened.

Music: "I Could Fall"- Evan and Jaron, "Like Only A Woman Can" Brian McFadden, "Making Love Out of Nothing At All"- Air Supply (Yes, it's old but this song RULES!), "Take Me Away." Lifehouse and "Flames"- VAST in that order.

Enjoy!

***********************************************************************************************

**Victor's POV**

She remembers it all. All that's happened to her. Everything. This is good news and I should be happy for her. As her friend I should rejoice in the fact that she will no longer feel so lost. But I don't feel like rejoicing. I want her the way she was before. That vibrant fragile young woman so in need of protecting. She had needed a friend, a confidant, someone who couldn't care less about her memory loss.

She needed me.

She didn't need me for what I could do for her, though I would willingly give her anything she desired. She just needed me for me and in turn I became in need of her. It's a need that defies all logic. I know she will never leave Compton. I know that she reserves that special love of hers for him and him alone. I know this, and yet each new moment I spend with her I find myself ignoring the facts and going straight for the fantasy.

Which brings me back to her memory returning. Does this mean there will once again be a distance between us? She was so guarded then, keeping me at arm's length. She never told me much about herself or about her interests. At the time it didn't really bother me but now that I've experienced the less cautious side of her, I find it hard to give it up.

I had enjoyed our talks. I liked the way she looked at me with friendly affection. I delighted when I could make her laugh. The possibility of things being strained between us again was disturbing. What was even more disconcerting was the fact that I would even care one way or the other.

Why should it matter? She's a married woman. She and Compton have a divine link between them. That is not a link that can be broken by the likes of me. I'm a fool to be hoping for anything from her other than what's she's given.

And yet I still find myself doing just that. Hoping.

I lean against the bar at the hotel galley. The other guests remain in the main dining hall, dancing and eating and socializing to their heart's content. The hall also had its own bar so I was certain that I'd be alone having long dismissed my companion for the evening.

"Well this is not something I'd expect to see. The most social vampire I know, alone at an empty bar." Ally says sidling next to me. I turn to her and give her a small smile.

"I'm not exactly alone." I say tilting my head in the direction of the bartender. She looks at him and then back at me. Crossing her arms against her chest she asks, "So you and Joe are friends?"

"Bosom buddies." I say with a smile. "Joe" shifts uncomfortably behind us. She rolls her eyes at me and gives me a shove on my shoulder. "Uh huh." she says with a smirk.

Side by side we stand in awkward silence.

"So you remember." I say finally. "I'm glad."

"Yes, I remember." she replies thoughtfully. Grabbing me by the elbow she turns me to her. I look down at her patiently, waiting for her to speak. She was so perfect at that moment, hair shining and loose secured by a metal circlet. She looked like a queen. Her emerald eyes were fathomless like the upturned waves of the Mediterranean drawing me to her. Her skin shone from dancing and from bliss, with her necklace dipping enticingly down her cleavage. I fight the urge to step closer to her and taste what lay beneath her gown with my tongue.

Quite unexpectedly, she stands on her toes and with her small hands on my shoulders, she leans up and kisses me on my cheek. Her lips felt warm and soft against my skin.

Touching my cheek with my hand I ask, "what was that for?"

She smiles at me. "Like you said- I remember. I remember how you didn't take advantage of me when I was so vulnerable. I remembered all the things you did and how you treated me. You were a friend to me Victor. When I needed someone the most, you were my friend."

Speechless, I just stare down at her. Still smiling she gives me a quick hug and takes my hand pulling me towards the door.

"Sooo, are you gonna join the rest of us or did you and Joe have plans?" she asks walking backwards. She stops when she reaches the door and puts her hand on the door nob waiting for my reply.

I glance over at the bartender who takes a nervous step back. "I think we are done." I say with a chuckle. "Save me a dance?"

"Of course I will." she says her body halfway inside. Looking back at me she adds, "I'm glad you came, Victor."

I squeeze her hand and smile back at her.

"Me too, Ally. Me too."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

Ally emerges from outside dragging Victor in with her. Once inside, she lets go of him and curtsies dramatically. He shakes his head and laughs at her. Sam comes up to her and she turns to him and smiles. Casting a friendly look back at Victor she gives him a quick wave before looping her arm into the shifter's as they make their way towards us. My eyes remain fixed on the king whose attention is riveted to Ally's every movement. He shakes his head again as if in self reprimand then makes his way back to his seat. I note that his female companion is no longer with him.

Why does she insist on maintaining a friendship with him? I've known Victor. He is not someone who gives into sentiment. He will not put her before his own interests. He is selfish, self serving and devious. He doesn't deserve the generosity she bestows on him. He doesn't deserve her loyalty.

She is so generous in her love and loyalties when it comes to her friends. It is one of the things I admire of her. I've accepted her relationships with Sam and Cole and even Niall because I know that they would do anything for her. I know that their care for her is genuine. But Victor...

I can never broach this with her. She is steadfast on her belief that Victor is good and nothing I seem to say can sway her from that opinion. Stubborn woman.

Then again it is possible that she sees something in Victor that I don't. She is incredibly perceptive when it comes to people. She also has the unusual ability to make those around her behave differently. Clancy is a prime example. I had never met a more cantankerous creature as him, but with Ally he is loyal, he is caring and even noble. It is as if he took on the personality that she projected onto him. He is good because she sees him as such. Maybe with Victor it is the same. He has had ample opportunity to take advantage of her when she was not herself but didn't. It is possible I am wrong about all this but it doesn't change anything.

I still don't trust him.

Ally throws her arms around my neck giving me a kiss. When she pulls back she follows my gaze and frowns. "What's with the look?" she asks.

"I see you were able to locate Victor." I say. "Pity."

Eyes narrowed, hands on her hips she starts to say something. "Never mind." she finally says with an amused huff. She pulls me down to eye level. "You, my sexy wonderful husband lack faith. You have managed to make me fall in love with you three times already. Doesn't that tell you anything?" she says giving me a quick kiss and smiling. She is so adorable when she looks at me like that. My anger immediately deflates. Of course she knew it would.

"Four times." I correct her. She scrunches her face and starts counting out loud. "The other time line, this time, when I lost my memory...that's three." she says holding up three fingers.

"You forgot when Cole showed up, sweetheart." I add with a smile. Her mouth makes a cute little "o" and she covers it with her hand.

"How did I forget THAT? You and me in the limo... That was...fun." she says with a dreamy sigh. Then with all seriousness she holds my face in her hands and says, "Satisfied?"

"Not hardly." I say with a grin. "But I will be in a few hours."

She giggles then kisses me deep. "That's the man I love. Now if you'll excuse me Sam, Cole and I need to show everybody how we Texans do it." I raise my eyebrows while Sam chokes on his drink. "On the dance floor I mean." she adds with a wink then scampers off. Sam was barely able to put his drink down on the table before she yanks him to the dance floor. Cole and Pam quickly join them.

I think back to Eric's words during his wedding toast. He had placed my hand over hers and sandwiched them between his. "Bill, and I say this the utmost sincerity, enjoy this moment, savor it." He paused and pat my hand looking from Ally back to me. "Enjoy this moment my friend, because this will be last time in your whole eternal life you will EVER get the upper hand."

I look at my beautiful bride and Sam as she gathers more and more people onto the dance floor. No one can say no to her as they all begin to bump and grind to Tone Loc's "Wild Thing." I catch Eric's eye and shake my head, smiling.

He was absolutely right of course, though I have trouble recalling when I ever had the upper hand when it came to Ally.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Victor's POV**

She smiles up at me as we dance. Not a millimeter closer than what would be deemed inappropriate, my hold on her is highly formal. Hand on her waist the other hand in mine, we are the picture of decorum as we waltz across the dance floor.

But that mere touch, the feel of her warm hand in mine, the ease in which I can guide her is enough to stimulate my imagination.

"So Victor, do you plan on staying in Louisiana much longer or are you going back to Nevada soon?" she asks. I think on my response. My satellite office was now complete and all local vampire relations have been secured, I really should have left days ago. Should I tell her I'm staying because I don't wish to part from her? That even the fact that she is married and deeply devoted to her husband, I want her just the same? I've always been truthful to her when it came to what I was thinking. I may not always say what I'm thinking, but what I did say was honest. Yes, the truth is always the best way.

"I've a few more loose ends to tie up here before I can leave." I lie.

She eyes me skeptically. "What loose ends?"

"King stuff." I say smiling.

"King stuff. Uh huh." she replies doubtfully. She is looking at me now probing me with her eyes. "You aren't hanging around because of me are you?" she finally asks once again rendering me speechless for the second time this evening. I scramble to recover and suddenly remember some news recently relayed to me by my scouts.

"Not hardly, Ally. There has been an increase in violence towards our kind lately and it seems centralized in this area." I say casually.

She suddenly sobers and nods. "Yes, that has been happening a lot lately. Something bad is brewing, Victor. Evil is coming and it's coming soon." Her eyes are filled with worry as she looks up at me. "Maybe it's best you finish your business quickly and return to Nevada."

This was an unwelcome confirmation. "What about you? Will you be leaving?"

She gives me a small smile. "No. Whatever comes, however it decides to show itself, Bill and I need to stop it."

"Why does it have to be you?" I ask trying not to sound desperate.

"It is what it is."

"Not everyone is so deserving of your sacrifice, Ally."

"Our moral responsibility should not be limited to the lives of just the people we like. Everyone deserves a chance at a good life."

"You could die. You and Bill. You can both die." I say disturbed by her lack of fear.

"We could I suppose." she says thoughtfully, then her face brightens, "But it'll be one heck of a fight before we do." Her eyes light up and she grins.

Maybe she has some vampire in her after all.

"I should stay then. Perhaps I can help."

She shakes her head. "You shouldn't. You can't." She takes my hand in hers. "Go home, Victor. Be my friend and go home." She leaves me then, struck dumb on the dance floor. She rushes into Bill's arms and he swoops her up in them. He gives me an unreadable look, then looks down at Ally and smiles. They kiss and laugh as he carries her out of the room.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

She stands before me. The room is dark around us, stay the lights filtering in softly from the street casting an otherworldly glow on whatever it touches. Faint sounds of jazz outside and below us meld with the sound of her quickening breath and heart beat in a strange yet seductive symphony. I step closer to her, tracing my fingers along her collar bone and along the tops of her breasts. Turning her around I push her hair back, raining kisses on her neck and skin as I unhook the top of her dress sliding the zipper slowly down past her waist. Her dress rustles as it falls heavily onto the ground. Touching and kissing her now bare back, my hands move to caress her sheer satiny panties and the lace elastic of her thigh high stockings. She leans into me, her head lolling back slightly and her eyes shuttering shut at my touch. I wrap my arms around her from behind, nipping at the tender flesh at the curve of her neck as my hands cup her breasts feeling her nipples hard and turgid beneath my fingers. She turns in my arms opening her eyes and smiling softly. My eyes drink her in. Her sun kissed skin a stark contrast to the white of her undergarments. Everything about her was calling to me but I wanted this night to be about giving, not taking.

"You are so beautiful." I say softly as I press her to me. Hands fisted in my hair she angles her head as my mouth descends onto hers. Our tongues duel lazily for a while. She tastes of champagne and sweet icing but mostly she tastes of her. I begin to tug at her lower lip with my teeth knowing full well how it drives her to distraction while caressing her back. She gasps and moans in my mouth then pulls away from me shakily.

Her gaze is dark and wanting as she slowly unbuttons my jacket and vest . She slides her hands under both and moving upwards on my chest to my shoulders and down my arms expertly letting them fall to the floor.

"Interesting trick." I say grinning down at her.

"I've got more." she says with an evil grin as she flicks open the top closure of my pants. I let out a low hiss as she slithers her hands inside pushing my pants past my hips while simultaneously licking the exposed skin as she lowers herself to her knees. I go to rip off my tie and shirt only to find that she had somehow loosened them with her mind. They pull down off my shoulders down the same path as my vest and jacket. She smiles up at me as her mouth travels lower, purposely ignoring the area most in need of her attention.

I pull her to her feet and sweep her up in my arms. Her mouth finds my neck. Lips teeth tongue. My favorite combination. Gently I lower her on the bed. Not an inch of skin was safe from my hands my tongue as I worship her slowly. She gasps. She moans. She writhes beneath me her warm hands sliding up and down my back and cupping my bottom. Sliding my hand between us I rip off her panties and toss it to the side. She smiles up at me. "My wife." I say caressing her lovely face.

"My husband" she whispers kissing my palm softly.

Bracing my hands to either side of her head, I enter her. She is sweet and smooth and liquid wrapping her silky legs around my waist opening herself up more to me. I can feel my temperature rise and she starts to clamp down and pulse around me. I push harder, dipping my head to lick the base of her throat to her chin.

"Bill." she rasps. "I need to taste you."

My eyes widen and my arousal peaks harder as I realize what she is truly asking. I nod and roll us on the bed so that she was now straddling me. Sitting up I move to bite my wrist when she stops me.

"No, let me do it." she says softly. "I want to feel it break and flow in my mouth." My fangs come down completely and I brush her hair to the side so that I can access her breast. She licks the crook of my neck and begins to suckle the area. I start to thrust slowly and she begins to rock her hips. Then she bites down and a rush flows over me forcing to push harder into her as I feel her cresting in orgasm. I bite down on her breast and she moans her mouth still clamped down on me and sucking. One wave layers over blissful wave she comes as I pump her up and down me with increasing speed and force. One last pull from her lips and I am undone spilling hard into her with a roar.

We cling to each other, wreathed in a golden light. The light pulses between us surrounding us with a strange force that can only be described as a blanket of love. It was beautiful, wonderful as it pressed down on us.

We looked into each others eyes in silent reverence.

And for a moment as I held my beloved in my arms, I felt alive.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Victor's POV**

Under the stillness of the night sky I stand before the river, a heavy weight in my chest.

Go home she says.

How can she be so cavalier? Doesn't she know how wonderful she is? Doesn't she know how meaningless this will all be without her here, alive?

I will not stand idly by and let whatever it is hurt her. Ally was wrong when she said I couldn't help. She was wrong.

I CAN help. I WILL help. And if this is the only way I can do so...

So be it.

Biting down on my wrist I hold it over the water. As the first drops of blood fall, I call to him.

"My blood is your blood. My life is your life. Alastor of old, come forth."

Black hungry mist writhes around me then settles and takes shape. Garbed in robes of black like his hair the nemesis demon looks at me through eyes of blue. I step to him and kneel.

"Father, I need your help..."

**TBC: For those of you who don't remember who Alastor is, he was briefly mentioned in chapter 21 of "Family". Y'all should know by now that I don't choose things randomly. This sounds fun, doesn't it?**

**Stay tuned...  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Vampire Boogie" and "Reunion".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **So kiddies, how did y'all like my little sneak attack at the end of the last chapter? Well hold onto your seats, because the hits keep comin'. Hopefully these new developments will steer the plot toward the ending I have planned, but who knows?

I was originally planning to continue with more Victor and the demon in this chapter but I figured I'd wait a bit before I show them. There will be a time soon where Victor will show what he gained and what he had to sacrifice to gain it, but not now.

As always, I appreciate all of you have stayed with me and who take the time to review my work. They keep me inspired and at this point, I need all the inspiration I can get. RL truly has been relentless.

Woldenberg Park is a real park that I dug up during my search for the hotel. If any of you have actually been and I'm completely wrong in the description, I apologize. I could only extrapolate the details from the pictures I've seen of the place.

Okay, y'all ready?

Enjoy!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 25**

**The Next Day**

Woldenberg Park was teeming with people of all ages and for good reason. It is a beautiful park within the French Quarter only a few minutes away from our hotel. Many people come here to watch the ships as they sailed back and forth along the Mississippi. Others come to enjoy the fresh air and beautiful greenery as they played games and picnicked on their immaculate grounds. They even offered carriage rides at night for those with the taste for the romantic. And still others were like Bill and I trying to do something new just because we were completely insane from post wedding bliss...

"When you told me you wanted to teach me something Bill, I didn't think you meant this." I say with a laugh, sitting on a bench and shaking my head. He grins up at me, my foot on his lap as he laces up my roller blades. "I've seen people do it all the time and I'd always wanted to try it." he says still grinning and eyes sparking with excitement. I move my half laced foot to the side.

"What do you mean you've always wanted to try it? You said you were going to teach me, Bill. How do you plan to teach someone something you don't know how to do yourself?" He gently moves my foot back onto his lap. "As I've mentioned before darling" he says in that sweet calm voice of his, that is currently making want to strangle him for. "...I've seen it done. In addition I was able to view an online tutorial on the subject." he says securing the knot. "Trust me, my love. This will be fun." He kisses my knee while caressing the back of it with his fingers causing tingles to shoot up my leg. I've completely lost my train of thought. My hand shoots down stopping him from moving further up on the inside of my shorts. I scowl down at him while he gives me a triumphant smile. I heave a defeated sigh.

Sneaky bugger.

"You are lucky I love you, you realize this don't you?" I say finally leaning forward and grabbing his face in my hands. He stands up and bends forward, bracing his hands on the back of the bench on either side of me. Leaning in he presses his lips to mine giving my bottom lip a stroke of tongue and a nibble causing me to moan. When he pulls away, I'm sure my face was flushed. "I'm the luckiest man in this world, Ally." he says still smiling. I roll my eyes at him and hold my hands out so that he can help me up. "Okay you old sweet talker, let's do this." He pulls me to my feet. I kind of jerk forward from the momentum of it and I steady myself while giving him a scathing look. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." he says reassuringly.

"Besides," he adds as we clomp our way to the bricked walkway, "we're both quick healers." I shoot him a sideways glance and notice that he's doing pretty well for a novice. It must be from the innate sense of balance that all vampires seem to have. "Oh my God Bill I almost forgot to tell you." I say." I grab his forearm to signal him to stop. He does and turns to me with flair.

Cocky.

His eyebrows raise questioningly. "I've been roller blading for years." I say slapping him on his back, then take off leaving him stunned behind me. He recovers quickly though and I hear the wheels click and roll behind me, growing louder with each stride. I could practically feel his excitement peak as the distance between us closes.

The chase was always the best part of the hunt, after all.

We raced after each other for about an hour before collapsing back onto the bench laughing. We quickly remove our blades and plunk them on the floor kissing briefly. Then I lean my head back on the bench trying to come down from my high smiling like a crazy woman.

Which of course I am. Crazy in love that is.

"MOMMA!" I hear someone wail. My head snaps up and I turn to look at Bill who was already scanning the area. Our eyes both fall on a little blond girl, about six or seven years old looking frantically about with tears streaming down her face.

Without a word, we both hurry over to her shoeless. I crouch down about a foot in front of her not wanting to startle her. Instead of being startled, however, the girl immediately grabs my hand.

"Can you help me find my momma?" she asks looking up at me, pleading from big brown eyes. I frown inwardly at her trusting nature. Nowadays, it was not such a good idea for a child to speak to a strange adult. But now wasn't the moment for lectures. Now was a time to find her mother.

"Sure, sweetie." I say softly. A wash of gratitude comes over her face. "Thank you ma'am."

"You can call me Ally." I say smiling down at her. "And this is my husband, Bill." I tilt my head in his direction. She looks up at him for a moment. "He's your husband?" she breathes in awe. It never ceases to amaze me how quickly a girl's mood can change when confronted with a good looking man.

"Why indeed I am, young lady." he says with the warmest smile. He bows to her and I swear she blushed. "Hi Bill." she says smiling shyly at him.

Oh brother.

"What's your name?" I ask. "Sarah." she replies and Bill stands rigid like he had been struck. "Well, Sarah, I want you to stand here with Bill. It's probably best you don't move anywhere, okay?" she nods obediently and lets go of my hand and steps over to Bill. "What is your mom's name?" I ask.

"Her name is Helen. Don't you need to know what she looks like?" I smile at her.

"No. I have a different way of finding her for you. It's a lot more reliable and it's faster, but I need to look into your mind. Is that okay?" She nods slowly.

Taking off my sunglasses, I look into her eyes. "Wow, Ally. Your eyes look...strange." she says softly.

Oh crap, I forgot.

"Do they scare you?" I ask pulling up my glasses. "Because, I can put my sunglasses back on if they make you uncomfortable."

"No. I've just never seen eyes like that before. I think they are really pretty, Ally." she says with a nod.

"Thank you, Sarah." I say smiling. "Now, I want you to think of your mom okay?"

"Okay."

As a healer, I am in tune to life forces. Each force is different and tied to their owner. As a novice, I merely used this knowledge to heal, but as Merlin recently showed me, the applications are endless. I can now search and seek specific life forces if need be. This would have been especially helpful during the ambush at Victor's but oh well. The fight was fun anyway.

I look deep for a moment as my body locks in on her mother's life force. "I've got her." I whisper with a smile. I stand up slowly closing my eyes and turning my head like a divining rod from left to right until I had a fix on Helen. I open my eyes. "Stay with her Bill." I say and he nods leading her to our bench. Putting my sunglasses back on, I take off running towards the other end of the park.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

I watch Ally run with amazing speed towards the other side of the riverwalk a small smile forming on my lips.

"You really love her, don't you?" says little Sarah. I look down at her. She looks so much like my daughter at that moment. Dark blond hair long and wavy. Luminous eyes full of wonder. I smile at her. "Yes, Sarah. I really do love her."

"I figured." she says smiling back. "You look at her the way my daddy used to look at my momma."

"And where is your daddy?" I ask.

"Up in heaven." she says. Then leaning over she whispers, "That's a grownup's way of telling kids someone's dead."

"You don't believe in heaven?"

"I don't know." she says with a shrug. "It's hard to believe that there's a god and heaven when there is so much suffering you know." I frown. She was extremely young to be so bleak.

"I believe in God. In fact I've met one." I say proudly.

"REALLY? There's more than one?" She says with eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"So she tells me." I say with a grin. Her face lights up with hope. She was about to ask me something else when Ally returns with her mother.

"Sarah!" she shouts and in a flurry of blond tresses the child jumps into her mother's arms. Helen was shaking and looked like she had been crying. "I was so worried! Where did you go?" she asks her tone mildly scolding.

"I was chasing a squirrel." Sarah replies as if that explained it all. We all look at each other.

She gives her a reproachful look then looks up at us. Wiping her hand on her pants she holds it out. "I'm Helen Murray and you've met my daughter Sarah. Thank you so much for watching her, I hope she wasn't much trouble."

"It was my pleasure. You have a delightful child Ms. Murray, much like my daughter was at this age." I say. "But that was a long time ago." Helen looks surprised while Ally's look is steady and thoughtful.

"Oh, you look too young to already have a grown daughter." Helen says looking from me to Ally.

"My husband's deceptively young looking." Ally says.

"What happened to your daughter?" Sarah asks quietly.

"Sarah! That's not polite." says her mother.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Murray. I don't mind answering." I look at Sarah. "She's in heaven." I say. Sarah's mother gasps shaking her head sadly, but Sarah thinks on it for a moment then smiles up at me with arms outstretched for me to hold her.

I hesitate and look over at her mother. She nods her permission. I bend down and pick Sarah up. Closing my eyes, I breathe in deep and savor the memories that her scent brings forth. And in that moment, I was bouncing back on forth from past to past like in a dream:

_Sweaty and tired from the fields I'd come home. Though we were wealthier than most of those around us, help was scarce, many of the able bodied men having left before me to fight. I was therefore forced to do much of the field labor by myself. It was hard work but I quite enjoyed the peacefulness of the earth beneath me, letting my imagination take me to fascinating places beyond the horizon... Before I can take off my boots at days end, my Sarah, who was only five at the time, would launch herself into my arms. I'd hold her close and all of the ache from the day's toil would melt away. She smelled sweet like play and sunshine.... When I returned from the war, she would have been seven. I caught a glimpse of her once after I'd been turned. Holding her little brother, Lee, in her arms she would sit on the porch step with Thomas listening to Caroline spin a tale of princesses and dragons while rocking steadily back and forth in her chair with her mending. It broke my heart to leave them but I consoled myself with the fact that the children, including Sarah, seemed happy. Though Thomas was the oldest and I cared for him dearly, no one had me wrapped around their finger like my little girl..._

"Do you think your goddess can tell my daddy I miss him?" asks Sarah softly in my ear lifting me from my thoughts.

"I think he knows, Sarah." I say. She tightens her hold around my neck.

"I think your girl knows you miss her too." she says kissing me softly on my cheek. I lower her back onto her feet and she gives me one last smile then turns.

Helen thanks us again and they both give us a wave before departing.

Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm right. Maybe our loved ones never really leave us. Maybe just maybe they remain, fixed in the hearts of those they leave behind for all of eternity.

Maybe...

I look up at the sky.

_Papa misses you, Sarah._

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ally's POV**

He cradles me to him. My head resting on the flat of his shoulder, legs intertwined with his, forehead brushing up against his jaw. He strokes my hair and I move my hand lazily up and down his upper body my fingers moving downward tracing the wonderful "v" outline that dips between his lower abs and hips.

"Bill?" I ask softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss being a father?"

"I loved my children. The laughter, the things they would do and say. Every moment with them was something new and exciting. Why do you ask, Ally?"

"I was just curious." I say with a small shrug. He shifts a little and puts his finger under my chin. Tilting my face up to look at him he looks into my eyes.

"Why so curious?"

"Seeing you with Sarah today...I just wondered if you could be happy married to me. I could never give you children or a family life like the one you've lost." He frowns at me.

"Ally, I love you. YOU are my life, my family. I need nothing else to complete my life."

"But don't you want children?"

"Do you?

"Yes...someday, I don't know." I say burying my face into his side.

"When someday comes, we will explore the options together- alright?"

"I suppose..."

He shifts and holds me to him. "I love you my angel." he says softly kissing the top of my head. His kisses travel down to the rest of my body and I am suddenly carried off into a dream.

Home and family were merely symbols. Frames of reference to denote the calm high you feel when you finally reach the place where you belong. The sun begins to set casting an orange glow about the room as he moves his body with mine. During these sensuous hours of lovemaking, I realize that where I belong was in the arms of this beautiful, wonderful man.

And in those arms was all the family I would ever need.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2 1/2 weeks later.**

"Ho-ly. Shit." I say looking at the innocuous white plastic stick in my hand wrapped in toilet paper. I jerk the instructions up with my other hand reading and re-reading every word over and over again making sure I did it right.

I did.

I look at Sookie who crouches next to me on my bathroom floor. She takes the stick from my hand, shaking her head in disbelief.

"There must be something wrong with this one" she says finally, patting my knee. I stand up and walk to the bathroom counter and pick up the other stick. "I took this one an hour ago, Sookie." I say tapping with emphasis on the little read out panel. "See. A 'plus' sign."

"Well the whole package could be faulty." she says. I give her a sardonic look.

"It just can't be possible, Ally. Believe me, I _know_. You can't be..."

I hold my hand out to stop her. "Don't even say it." I say crumbling onto the toilet seat in defeat. How do I tell Bill? Or better yet, _should _I tell him? We've just gone over this. Now was not the time. He should be focused on trying to defeat Etul right now. If I tell him, he'll be completely distracted. Or worse yet, he's so protective, he may even try to force me to stay while he tries to face it alone.

No way I'm letting that happen.

She goes to the counter and picks up an unopened box. Then she picks up the box I used and looks inside pulling out a sealed testing stick. A light bulb lights up over her head. "See, I'll prove it to you. I'll take a test from this box and take another test from your box. If the new box shows negative and the old one shows positive, we'll know the tests you took were defective."

I stand up and walk to her. I look at both boxes then look at her. "And if they both come out negative?"

She frowns. "Well, we'll figure it from there. Besides, what have you got to lose?" she says smiling. I take in a deep breath and blow out slowly.

"Okay, Sook. Let's give it a shot."

Twenty minutes later we were both once again sitting back on the bathroom floor this time staring at Sookie's hands. Each one held a test wrapped in toilet paper.

And each test had a plus sign on it.

"Holy. Shit." we say together.

**TBC: Heeheehee... Reviews make Bill happy. And when Bill's happy...well you get the idea. ;)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I was going to hold off on this, but Victor has been pestering me to tell y'all his story. This chapter will all be from his perspective. The end of this might throw you off for a second as to whose point of view it is but trust me, it is ALL Victor. Remember that.

Music: "The Scientist"- Coldplay, "Breathing"- Lifehouse and "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep"- AFI in that order.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 26**

**"The Scientist"- Coldplay**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you, tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart._

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,  
Oh, lets go back to the start.  
Running in circles, coming in tales,  
Heads are a science apart.

Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No-one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh take me back to the start.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally must never know what I've done.

She would never understand my reasons and would blame herself for what she would consider as a great loss for me. I don't feel it is. There is always a price to pay for getting the things you desire. It is how the world operates and I've made my peace with that. I have always been a soldier to the whims of Fate. Pain has been my general and I know I've erred in many of the hard choices that I've made over the years.

But this, this decision would never be considered a mistake. How can it be, when it's to save the one you love?

~-~

I was a young man of about twenty. Eager to start my life in London, I was in line for an apprenticeship at one of the larger banks there. Even my mother, Esther Madden, who suffered from a weak heart, stayed in good spirits pleased at her only son's ever growing path to success. I had won the heart of Penelope Browning, one of the prettiest girls in England and we were engaged to wed next spring. My life was brimming with promise.

Then Fate stepped in. My mother's nurse, Abigail, sent me a letter notifying me of her sudden decline in health. Doctors were at a loss to help her and funds were running low. They predicted that she would pass within ten days, maybe twelve and could I please go see her?

The letter was dated two weeks ago.

With only the clothes on my back I took off on my horse and rode through the night towards Hawkswood, my home. I cursed, I despaired praying for my mother to hold on until I could speak to her one last time. She was all that I had.

Widowed at a young age, she was faced with the daunting task of raising a child on her own. She was from a wealthy family and my father's death had made her obscenely so. With wealth, came the suitors. She saw how the men would look at me with cruel eyes and feared for my safety if she allowed any one of them to lord over her. Many came to call but she turned away from each and every one of them. Her love for me was absolute and unbending which was truly amazing considering how I really came to be.

I rode harder.

By the time I reached the manor, my horse was half dead and I was stiff with panic. I ran up the steps and sped up to mother's room flinging her door open only to see her slump into the bed, her last breath taken only seconds before my entering. I gathered her in my arms and wept like I never wept before and never will again. My heart had been cleaved in two and all I could think of saying was, "I'm sorry mother... I came as fast as I could... I'm sorry."

Years later, looking back, I realized that that was the moment I had died. Not the moment of my turning, but at that fleeting whisper of time as I held my mother in anguish, her body still warm in my embrace.

Her passing destroyed me. I no longer slept, rarely ate and shunned my friends. Sweet Penelope eventually turned from me, my mourning having turned to anger weaving a cruelness in me that spilled out venom with each breath. She had been my gateway to a happy life and I wanted none of it. I deserved none of it.

Day after day, night after night I would wander the grounds of our home. Things were slowly going into disrepair, the servants and grounds keepers having been discharged right after her death. The only one who stayed was Abigail. She did her best in keeping the house neat and tidy but it was too much for one person to tackle alone. But she kept at this futile task in hopes that I would eventually snap out of my depression and restore Hawkswood to its full glory one day. What she didn't realize that I was set on leaving it all. The house, the world.

That was when he came to me.

I was sitting on the rock bench staring out at her garden, now overgrown from neglect.

"She was a beautiful woman, your mother." he said standing next to me.

"Yes." I whispered looking down at my feet. "She was."

"Pity that she was so weak, even by human standards." he said coldly. I stood up and whirled on him. "Esther Madden was not weak. She was a strong woman. Who the HELL do you think you are saying that about her?"

His eyes flashed and he grinned. "Interesting choice of words, my dear Victor. Who am I indeed."

I took a good long look at him. Tall and handsome he was robed in black. His hair was long and black as well and he gazed steadily at me through stormy blue eyes. "Do I know you?" I ask cautiously.

"Perhaps you would recognize me better in this guise." he offered shifting his form before my eyes. I gasped at the shock of it and almost fell over backwards.

He looked just like my father, Louis Madden.

Ancient demons are very different in comparison to those of today. They held true power, commanding forces that many could scarcely imagine. I'm not certain as to why this is so. I speculate that the heavy diluting of blood lines and the frequency of creation has much to do with this. Demons of old could turn to mist and shift form. The could command the weather though the Fae were more adept at it. And they were able to call upon dark forces and cloud minds from a distance. Their powers were so formidable, that many of them, like Alastor, even fancied themselves as gods. In his case, however, he was correct at least in part.

But I digress...

"How did you...what are you?" I asked.

"I am the demon Alastor, chief executioner to the lord of Hades and the spirit of vengeance." he says with a sweeping bow turning back to his original form.

"Does this mean you are here to take my life?" I ask surprised at the calm of my voice.

"Should it matter? Weren't you planning on doing just that anyway?"

I looked at him squarely. "You're right, it doesn't matter. Take me now if you wish, I will not fight you." I say and see a glimmer of surprise on the demon's face.

"Are you offering me your life?" he asks carefully.

"Yes I am."

He throws his head back in laughter. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" I stare at him in utter confusion. Then my confusion quickly became anger. Was he mocking me?

"What's so damned funny?" I ask completely offended.

"You are. Your life has been mine from the moment your mother and I conceived you." he said still amused. A chill ran through me then as if ice water had been poured into me and was slowly and painfully being pumped to my extremities.

No. My mother and a demon, it couldn't be true. It. Isn't. True.

"Liar!" I shout pointing at him with a shaky finger.

"I assure you, I am not."

I fall to my knees shaking my head. "No...mother...."

Alastor grew serious. "There is much you don't know about the desires between a man and a woman. Esther was a lovely woman with a strong character. She found me worldly and fascinating and I found her refreshingly innocent. From the moment I met her I knew she would bear me a strong son."

I didn't know how to respond to this so I simply stood there looking at him. I refused to believe that my mother would willingly submit to this...this creature. But he was so strong, so powerful, I admit now that I feared what he would do to me if I lay voice to my thoughts.

"So what do you want from me?" I said finally.

He steps up to me then and smiles. "Nothing for now. Live your life Victor, there is much more ahead for you than despair. It is what Esther would have wished."

I look down at my hand that held her cameo bracelet. She told me once that my father, I'm assuming she meant Louis Madden, gave it to her as a symbol of his love for her. She never wore any other piece of jewelry. Even now it still bore the faint scent of her perfume on it. She always loved life and encouraged me to enjoy every moment of it. I clasped my fingers tightly around it.

"Did you love my mother?"

"She was a remarkable woman."

"That wasn't an answer." I say looking up at him.

"No, it wasn't." he replies. Alastor turns away then and leaves me still on my knees. With his back to me he says over his shoulder. "There will be a day, my son, when you will need something from me. I will wait for your call."

"I will NEVER need anything from you." I hiss.

"Protest as you might, that day WILL come, Victor, and on that day I will expect payment."

"What sort of payment?"

He ignores my question. "I will expect payment and payment in full."

"Water is my conduit and I can only be summoned by blood. Remember that." he says. I try not to listen to his words. I didn't want to listen but his voice was drilling into my mind, forcing me to hear and remember. "Your blood is my blood. Your life is my life. Call my name and I will come." he continues as he melts away.

I stare into the darkness. How could mother have let this creature in her bed and possibly her heart? How could anyone so good be drawn to something so not human? Fisting her bracelet in my hand I vow to never speak the name 'Alastor' again.

~-~

**"Breathing"- Lifehouse**

_I am hanging on every word you're saying  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
outside your door and listen to you breathing  
It's where I want to be..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sun had just gone down and Bill left to meet Eric in Shreveport. He would not return until later on tonight.

I watch Ally from a distance. She is on her knees in the back garden singing, her hair pulled back and off her bare shoulders. It swung like a pendulum back and forth as she dug into the dark soil with a trowel. Her voice was hauntingly hypnotic rising up towards the heavens and drawing me closer.

As I reach the gate, she stops. Turning her head slowly, she looks at me her face lighting up instantly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love to hear the sound of your voice?" I say softly.

She jumps to her feet and runs to me jumping into my waiting arms. I lift her up and hold her close, rubbing my cheek against hers. She whispers in my ear. "I thought you'd be gone until later tonight, baby."

"Can't a man miss his wife?" I say. She laughs.

"You just left a half an hour ago."

I lower her back to her feet. "I just realized after I drove off I forgot to give you something."

"YOU forget? Impossible." she says with a grin.

I pull out a small velvet box from my pocket. Forcing my voice to sound cool, "Victor asked me to give this to you."

She carefully takes the box from my hand and gives me a reproachful look. "Ah, I see why you forgot, Bill. That's not very nice. Victor is my friend and a good person. I just wish you could just see what I see and understand."

I can't help but smile inside at her defense of me. "I just worry about his intentions, that's all." I say, kissing her on the forehead. "Forgive me?"

She smiles. "Of course I do." she says kissing me softly on the lips. Then she carefully opens the box. "Oh my." she breathes touching the bracelet gently with her fingertips.

"I believe it was his mother's." I say my voice unsteady despite myself.

"It's beautiful."

I lift the bracelet from the box and undo the clasp. "May I?" I ask softly.

"Is it okay that I wear it? I mean it's from Victor."

"Do you want to wear it?"

"Well yes. He obviously put a lot of feeling into this. A gift given out of love should never be turned down." she says carefully as if waiting for me to refute her.

"You are right of course." I say. Relief washes over her face and she holds out her arm. I secure the bracelet on her wrist and pull her back into an embrace.

"Victor is extremely lucky to have you in his life Ally." I whisper in her hair.

"I know." she says dramatically with a giggle and I smile down at her.

Pulling back she looks deep into my eyes. "I love you." she says softly. I stare down at her overwhelmed at the feeling those words have on me. I put my finger under her chin.

"Say that again?" I ask in a voice that is barely a whisper.

"I love you, baby. Now and forever. I love you." she says again. I close my eyes savoring each word, fusing them into me.

I open my eyes and look down at her. "I want you to remember this, and know it always. Know that the man standing before you loves you, Ally. With all that he has and more than you will ever know...he loves you." I lower my mouth to hers then and she parts her lips welcoming my tongue. She tastes more exquisite than I ever imagined. Rough but yielding our tongues stroke each other. My hands roam from her hair to her body squeezing and caressing causing her to moan beneath my touch. It was taking all that I had not to take her right then and there.

"Bill..." she moans softly breaking me from my trance.

She is not mine she is his. She doesn't want me. It is not my mouth my touch that gives her such pleasure, it is Bill's. She will always be Bill's. With sadness, I gently disengage from her.

"I must be going, my darling. Eric will be waiting for me." I say caressing her cheek.

She pouts a little. "Hurry home?" she says. I smile and kiss her eyelids.

"As fast as I can." I say. Legs heavy I turn and go the gate. She hugs herself and smiles as I walk away.

A block down the road and out of her view, I shift back to my form.

My cell phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Victor. It's Ally." she says in her usual friendly voice.

"Ally! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I say forcing my tone to be jovial and light.

"I called to thank you for the bracelet...It's beautiful Victor."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it but..."

"What's wrong?"

"Bill says it was your mother's."

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Why would you give me something so precious? You should be giving this to someone special."

"I HAVE given it to someone special, Ally. I've given it to you. I lo...So you'll wear it?"

"Are you kidding? This baby's never coming off my wrist." she says laughing softly and I laugh along with her. "I will cherish this always, Victor." she says sincerely.

I couldn't think of anything else to say to her, but I couldn't get myself to end the call.

"Well I best be going. Have a good night Victor and thank you again."

"Good night Ally. Pleasant dreams." I say and the call ends. I close my eyes holding the phone to my chest. I can still taste her on my lips.

"I love you Ally." I whisper.

The powers I can wield now are immense. I can protect her. She will be safe. My love, will be safe.

And the price...

Well, I knew this going in and I will never regret my decision. Besides...

Who wants to live forever anyway?

**"Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep"- AFI  
**_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

**TBC: **Somehow when I was finishing this chapter my computer went nuts and I lost over half of it. I rewrote what I could from memory but it just doesn't sound as good as when I originally did it. I think it came out alright though.

Say what you will. I found myself crying over this guy. *Sniff* Maybe it's all the sappy movies I've been watching lately. Okay ED- I need a blueberry pie right now please.

Ally and Sookie coming up...


	27. Chapter 27

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the lunacy of pregnant women. Having gone through some of it myself, I thought it'd be funny though I seriously doubt that I was this nutty. Then again it's me we're talking about.

EricDreamer- this one's for you.

I heard this funny joke the other day:

A man tells his son. "Son, you better stop jerking off all the time or you'll go blind."

The son replies waving. "I'm over here, Dad."

Well_ I _thought it was funny...

Enjoy!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

My wife has been keeping something from me.

For the past few days I've been met with random bursts of joy, trepidation, lust, anger and tears from someone who I usually found quite even tempered. Ally is passionate yes, but not like this. This type of behavior borders on certifiable and is apparently contagious because Sookie has been acting in a similar fashion towards Eric. Though I know Sookie to be more inclined to moodiness and fits of emotion from personal experience, I never thought Ally would be.

Never have I felt so helpless. Though I know that she loves me there is something amiss when we are together, something hidden. She still brightens at my approach and responds fervently to my touch, but in moments of stillness I feel she at odds with something. I've glimpsed into it and felt fear and worry and joy strangely intertwined within her. What was she afraid of? Of me? Of us?

I caught her staring at me yesterday when she believed I wasn't looking. Her look would start off almost dreamy and for a few seconds she appeared to want to say something but when I would meet her eyes she'd quickly close herself back up from me and look away. She pretended that it was nothing and l let her continue with her charade, each of us knowing that there was something left unsaid between us, something important, the distance between us growing more palpable by the second.

Later that evening I found her in tears on the floor. I held her and asked what was wrong. She pointed to the television where there was some kind of insurance commercial on. I looked back at her completely confused as to how that would upset her but she stayed silent clinging to me and weeping. This had me worried and a little frightened. What was happening to her? Why won't she let me in? She always told me everything and now...

When she went to bed I logged onto my computer searching frantically for a clip of that commercial that had driven my beloved to tears. I was pleased with being able to locate it fairly quickly but upon watching it I was left more confused than when I hadn't seen it. It showed a family at some type of celebratory gathering and they all looked happy, apparently pleased with knowing that they were financially secure.

Was Ally worried about money? That couldn't possibly be it. Of all the things that we should worry about, money was the least of it. Kidnapping, dark mystical forces, supernatural anomalies, crazed zealots...These were the troubles that plagued our lives. Then I remembered her talk about having children and then it all began making sense.

Children. She wanted to have children. She wanted to have a family to shower love on, having come from such a cold upbringing herself. I would love to be able to provide her with that. To hold the product of our love in my arms. It would have the best qualities of both of us- a dream come true. But this was a physical impossibility. What am I to do?

It was at that moment that I decided to consult with Eric and ask his advice. I know that this was something he and Sookie have had to face and she seemed to have come to terms with it. Perhaps he could provide me with some insight as to how to approach the subject or better yet with his resources, maybe he'll even have a solution. Ally's happiness was all that matters and I'll be damned if nature will stand in the way of that.

"There is nothing that can be done." Eric said to me. "I've researched and medical science is still decades away from being able to help us and it may never be able to. Death can not create life. It just can't Bill." he says with a noticeable bitterness in his voice.

"Perhaps we can try to fertilize Ally's egg with sperm from a donor." Eric quirked an eyebrow.

"Artificial insemination is the term, Bill."

"Yes. That's it. That could be our solution." I say, a feeling a hope filling me.

"The child will not be of your seed." he says.

"It will be my child in every way that matters because Ally will be carrying it."

"You forget Bill. Ally is an immortal. She may not be able to bear a child even with the process." My heart sank.

"There's still a chance." I say.

"Yes, there is." says Eric.

"What about you and Sookie? Do you want to have children?"

"We do, but we will most likely have to adopt."

"Why?"

"The doctors say that she has too much internal scarring to conceive a child. When she was staked..." his face became stone and he fists his hands to maintain control.

Pain gripped my chest. I did this. I'm the reason why Sookie can't have children. If she hadn't gone to rescue me, she would have still been...I've wronged this woman so many times and in so many ways. How can she stand to look at me? I'm a monster.

I was at a loss as to what to say. How can you apologize for taking away so much?

"She's been extremely happy lately." Eric says finally in a far off way. I look at him. "She and Ally have been thick as thieves as of late. I don't know what they are discussing with each other, but whatever it is it leaves Sookie with a deep feeling of happiness. The emptiness and longing I used to feel from her is gone replaced with a deep feeling of well being." He looks at me then. "Ally has been a blessing in our lives and she wouldn't be a part of it if it weren't for you." He says evenly. "Who knows what may come around the next bend in our lives? Stranger things have been known to happen and with a goddess, two wizards and a fae prince involved, who knows? Maybe our miracle will come."

Just then Cole walks out from Ally's office. They share the office space now, though I'm not sure to what official capacity he has of working here. Most likely it entailed the use of his gift. Both Eric and I turn to look at him. "You say Sookie and Ally have been talking a lot lately?" I ask.

"Yes they have been." he says slowly. "I see where you are going with this, but you forget Bill, Cole can't read Ally's mind without her willing it. They nullify each others abilities."

I look at Eric and smile. "Not Ally..." I say. Eric smiles back.

We motion Cole over...

~-~

Moments later Cole comes back to our booth. He's wide eyed and looks back and forth from Eric to me. We both raise our eyebrows expectantly.

"No. Way." he says shaking his head. "I'm not getting in the middle of this one. If you need to know what's going on with your wives, you two are going to have get the scoop yourselves. I suggest the unique approach- ask them." he says with a toothy smile. Before we could press him on this, he darts off chuckling the whole way.

Eric scowls. "I must speak with Pam on the lack of cooperation from her mate." Then he looks at me. "Why are you so happy Bill?"

"Whatever Cole read from Sookie...made him smile" I replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull up to the house and make my way up the porch steps. Upon looking up I was so stunned by what was in front of me that I took another step up. My foot expecting to find a step but finding nothing landed hard on the porch floor almost causing me to step entirely through the floorboards.

There was Ally in a sheer lace negligee that had satin cutouts which barely covered her nipples and a matching satin thong visible underneath. The front door was opened and she stood at the threshold legs slightly apart, soft light from inside bleeding through her gown displaying every curve with heightened detail. With a mischievous smile she says, "Hungry, Bill?"

"Famished." I reply my fangs running down. I stand in front of her and she fists her hand in my shirt pulling me in. My arms instinctively wrap around her as she welcomes me with a fiery kiss.

"Good." she says walking backwards into the house. "Because I am too." Following her inside I kick the door closed behind me.

~-~

An hour later, we lay naked in the living room a tangle of limbs holding each other.

Tonight it felt like it used to feel between us. I'm not certain if it is because of my new found hope from Cole's reaction or because Ally has worked out what had been troubling her on her own. I really don't care about the reason, I'm just happy to have my wife again. Unable to stop touching her, I trail soft kisses down her throat as my hand slides up and down her arm. As my fingers reach her wrist I lean back to look at what I felt there. The firelight catches and dance off the surface of a delicately woven cameo bracelet. It looked old, possibly mid 18th century. I don't recall seeing it amongst our wedding gifts, though we received so many it is possible it could have slipped past my notice. Still, Ally is not one to wear an item of jewelry unless there was sentiment attached to it. She would have certainly brought it to my attention if that were the case. I fingered the carved face of the bracelet curiously.

Ally follows my gaze and smiles. "Isn't it pretty?" she says lifting her arm and turning it in the light.

"It is. Where did you..."

"I'm actually surprised it fits me. I've got such narrow wrists. I suppose Victor's mother had the same problem as I have." she says with a chuckle. I sit up and take her hand in mine, staring down at the bracelet. My eyes grew hard and my lips tight as I thought of what Victor wished to express to Ally by giving her such a personal gift.

Oblivious to my reaction, Ally leans forward and kisses me long and deep. "I'm so happy to see that you've finally come around to realize that regardless of what Victor may feel, he and I are just good friends." she says caressing my cheek. Looking at her face and seeing the happiness glowing from it, my heart immediately softens. She was right of course. I should stop worrying.

It doesn't mean I will not think on this later, however.

"So what did you and Eric have to talk about?" she asks as her fingertips flit against my chest.

"Us." I answer.

She arches her brow. "What about us?"

"I wanted to see if Eric knew of any options we may have in conceiving a child." I say casually, giving her hair a playful tug.

She sits straight up. "But I thought with Etul coming, you didn't want to have children. Aren't you worried about the timing?"

"Ally, there will always be obstacles. It would be foolish for us to stop our lives in hopes of the perfect time. I know you want children and I want them too." I stroke her cheek. "We love each other and understand the risks. What better time than now to start building our future together?"

Her face is aglow and she smiles at me, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Bill, you have no idea how wonderful it is to hear you say that." she says looping her arms around my neck.

"So when would you like me to make an appointment?" I ask.

"An appointment?"

"Yes, with a specialist to see what options are available."

She cocks her head to the side and smiles like she were a cat who just ate the canary.

"What is it, Ally?"

"Oh nothing." She says straddling me. My curiosity vanishes as she begins to rain soft kisses on my face and throat. She begins to moan my name arching back, hands behind her gripped firmly on my thighs and rocking steadily possessing me entirely.

No longer able to form coherent thought, I move with her, touching her, blind to all but the rhythm of our bodies.

My amazing, beautiful lover...

~-~

The following evening we are in Eric's office. Side by side Eric and I sit on his sofa as Sookie and Ally exchange knowing looks.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting they both produce an envelope from their purses. They smile and hand them to us each of them hopping on our respective laps as if choreographed to do so. An arm around Ally's waist I turn slightly so that I can more easily remove the greeting card from its pastel blue envelope. It had a picture of a man on the front. Ally had taken the liberty of modifying the picture slightly by adding fangs. I look over at Eric who seemed to have a similar card in his hands. In unison we both open our cards.

"Happy Father's Day!" It read. My hand began to shake and I held Ally closer to me as I read it again. I look into Ally's eyes and her face confirmed it all. She pulls the card gently out of my hand and rests my hand over her belly.

"Surprise, Bill. You're going to be a daddy."

"Yes, Eric. I'm pregnant too." Sookie says to Eric.

Fangtasia shook as cries of joy bellow within its walls shaking its foundations. Eric and I are the two luckiest creatures in the universe. Our miracle has happened.

We hold tightly to our women, swaying to music only we ourselves can hear.

I never thought I could love Ally more than I did but I was wrong. My love for her is infinite, growing and expanding like the life she now carries in her womb.

Ally and I are having a baby.

My God do I love this woman's surprises.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse" and completely ignoring "Dead and Gone".

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** Many of y'all have read Dead and Gone and have a lot of opinions on it. Lucky. I for one ordered it in advance months ago through Barnes and Noble and have yet to receive it. Yes, even in a simple thing like getting a book I get screwed. What's up with that?

I've been in a strange mood lately, casting some doubt in what I had already written as my ending. After a long discussion with my characters, (I admit my conversations with Bill and Eric were of a less productive nature- for my writing that is) I've decided to stick to it. Which is good, because it took me forever to write it in the first place. I must point out though that if you are looking for Ally and Bill to have some type of super child, savior of the world and all that, it's not going to happen. It will be gifted, how can it not be, but that's all. The same goes for Eric and Sookie's baby.

I will apologize in advance for the cliffy in this. I wanted to get the chapter out before I read the book in case I get pissed off at any of the characters in it. Oh and there's a reason why these chapters are dated.

This is dedicated to smeykunz and our shared appreciation of hot guys in drawstring pajama pants...

Music: "Innocence"- Avril Lavigne, "She Don't Know She's Beautiful"- Sammy Kershaw

Enjoy.

**Chapter 28**

**August 15, 2009  
**

I'm dreaming. That must be it. How else can I explain the happiness that I'm feeling right now?

We must have held each other for hours last night, dancing slow in the room that will soon be the baby's nursery. It had a huge bay window overlooking the garden and was just down the hall from our room. Facing eastward he or she would get to wake up to the first rays of the sun as it rose. We made love in that room. Strong, gentle hands touching my face and skin as he looked into my eyes. He whispered soft sweet words to me as he moved slow and deep causing every nerve in my body to sing in pleasure. He sleeps now, his hand flat on the slight swell on my belly, his firm taut body snugged to my side, the faint upward curve of his amazing lips...The love I feel for this man takes my breath away.

As it always happens when moments are still, my mind begins to turn, pulling out the things that I had tucked deep within. Things that required further exploration.

This life growing inside me is a medical impossibility and yet here it is. Obviously magic is involved somehow but what and from whom? And that's just me. If the odds of one woman conceiving a vampire's child is nearly zero, how do you explain two? The only commonality between Sookie and me is the fact that we each share a powerful love with a vampire. If love was the only ingredient necessary though, Sookie and Eric would have been able to have had a child long before I came on the scene.

I play back recent events in my head to try to pinpoint when it could have happened. When did Sookie and I both experience something out of the norm? Or was it Eric and Bill who had this special gift thrust upon them?

A special gift...

Suddenly, it all came together, and it made perfect sense. Who could endow the ability to conceive a child? Who was able to create life, my life, from nothing but a thought?

I sit up suddenly. "Mother."

Bill's eyes snap open and he immediately sits up and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Is everything alright?" he asks looking me over.

"I'm okay. I was thinking out loud is all." I say smiling at him. He visibly relaxes.

"What were you thinking about?"

"I just realized how I was able to get pregnant." He raises his eyebrows expectantly. I clasp my pendant and look at him.

"I think it was mother's idea of a wedding gift." He smiles.

"And Sookie?"

"She just happened to be in contact with me when the enchantment took hold. Guan Yin had woven some sort of magic into my wedding dress. When I put it on, poof!"

"So if you hadn't decided to marry me...Sookie would never have been able to conceive?"

"That I can't say for certain. I mean Sookie has some powerful connections, Niall, weres, witches, I just have my mother."

"Ally, your mother is a goddess."

I shrug then smile. "I don't care how it happened, I'm glad it did. I'm so happy right now I could burst."

"To be having a baby?" he asks.

"To be having _our_ baby, Bill."

He shakes his head in awe. "You truly are a blessing in all of our lives, my darling."

"I love it when you call me that." I say still smiling.

"I know." he says darkly, sliding his hand around to my back and pressing me back down on the bed. His mouth and hands start their glorious exploration of my erogenous zones. My eyes drink in the flex of lean muscle as he dips down for a smoldering kiss. My fingers trace a languid path along the column of his back and back up to his shoulders. He settles his weight on my hips then looks down at me waiting on my response to his silent question.

I answer him by reaching down between us and circling my fingers around him. We both moan appreciatively when he eases into me a bit at a time so that I can savor every inch of him before he is buried to the hilt inside me. He takes me hungrily, growling with need and hitching my legs up higher to take more. I bite down on my lower lip as I feel his hips roll beneath my palms heightening my awareness of his steady thrusting.

Hard and gentle, consuming and oh so sweet...

Mmmhmm...I'm definitely dreaming.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Victor's POV**

I positively detest synthetic blood. I don't know how other vampires can consume it. I prefer mine straight from a willing donor. Warm and pulsing in your mouth, the soft moan of painful ecstasy rising from the throat of whom you've chosen to feast upon- there's absolutely no substitute.

I admit, however, that as of late my feedings have felt empty and unsatisfying. Even the sex has become dull, merely a means to an end for me. All I wanted was what I couldn't have.

I wanted Ally.

She had called me earlier and as I was still in my daytime rest, she had left a voicemail requesting me to meet her and Bill over at Merlotte's. The bar was closed today so that repairs can be made to the front entrance. Apparently, someone had tried to drive through it with their truck.

Inebriated humans are such idiots.

Anyway, I called her back and told her I'd come. During the drive, I must have played her message over and over about a dozen times like the lovesick fool that I am.

I am vampire and a king. I rule and oversee two separate and immensely powerful territories. Endowed now with ancient demon powers, I can make storms, bend one's will from far distances, change my appearance. I can invoke the fire whip like my father searing the souls of the hell bound. I am unstoppable.

And yet for all that I am and all that I can do, the simple sound of that woman's voice can cow me. She does this without knowing of course, which makes her even more endearing to me. Her physical attractions are unmistakable but what draws me to her, what compels me is something that I can not define. She simply IS love. All that you feel and all that you can want and not want. Excitement, comfort, lust and fear-and I am a willing prisoner to it all.

Pathetic.

I arrive early and take a seat at the bar counter. The shifter gives me a respectful nod.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asks.

"I've just fed prior to my arriving here." I reply with a dismissive wave. He nods again and moves further down the counter, a look of distaste flashing before his face. I ignore him and wait with rigid anticipation, drumming my fingers on the counter.

Ally and Bill arrive a few minutes later. Sam immediately walks around the counter and Ally throws her arms around the shifter in a friendly hug. I could smell the shifter's arousal as he holds her and I also notice Bill visibly tense. I found myself tensing as well. Ally is oblivious to this, or at least seems to be as she gives him a heartfelt squeeze. She gently disengages from him and Bill immediately relaxes as he inquires with interest about the behavior of the bar's clientele as of late. Soon they are deep in conversation.

Ally takes the opportunity to walk up to me. She looks very becoming, wearing a simple white sundress and sandals. "Victor." she says happily and I hear the conversation behind her suddenly pause. I take her right hand and kiss the back of it. The conversation continues and Ally rolls her eyes. Still holding her hand in mine, I stroke the bracelet with my thumb.

"Beautiful" I say straightening. She smiles at me. I look at her then, long and steady until I could almost feel my love for her start to spill past the wall I'd erected. "Truly beautiful." I say, my voice barely a whisper now. Her smile fades and her brows come together. She cocks her head to the side as she eyes me shrewdly.

"Come with me." she whispers finally and tugs me over towards a booth. I slide inside one of the seats and she slides in after me. We are completely obscured from view due to the wall that lay flush against the end of it. She angles her body so that she can face me. Still holding my hand, she leans forward. Her face is only inches from mine as she scans my face. I remain still, lost under her probing gaze.

She releases my hand then puts her delicate palm on my cheek. She leans even closer.

Her warm breath dances across my lips like a caress, soft and sweet. I'm drowning in her eyes as I yearn to touch her, to kiss her, her taste still fresh in my memory. As I fight to maintain my composure, she says softly in a voice that seemed to both request and command...

"Tell me you love me, Victor."

**TBC: Heehee. I told you I'd get my revenge somehow, ED- aren't you proud?  
**


	29. Chapter 29

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse" and completely ignoring "Dead and Gone".

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** Though I have read D&G I choose to completely ignore it, just like I've ignored anything previously written by Ms. Harris about demons and have adopted my own mythology.

Writer's prerogative.

Victor has been talking to me a lot lately so most of this chapter will once again be from his point of view. Ally and Bill will be in force in the next chapter though- I promise.

As always your reviews are extremely welcome. Again thank you to those who take the time to leave them and for adding me onto your alerts and favorites. They really keep me motivated.

This is another short chapter and once again, I apologize in advance for the cliffie.

I'm not sure about when the next chapter will appear since there are a great many things on my RL plate this week, but I'll do my best.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 29  
**

Some things are meant to be, destined. No matter what reality you're in, what variables have been introduced...there are things that just have to happen.

I'm not sure of the reasons why things are the way they are, or who or what dictates what must remain constant. It is defeating to think in those terms because it makes you stop trying. The stubbornness in my nature refuses to do this, because in my mind and in my heart there is always the hope that things can change for the better. That by sheer will we can break out of the path of what may have been to what **can** be, to what we want it to be.

Still, as a being of time I can appreciate the strange pull of the inevitable. It is what has kept Bill and I together through all of the twists and turns the universe seemed set on laying before us. It is the reason why certain relationships are continuously being forged in the same way either in friendship or animosity, time and time again.

Unfortunately it is also why, despite all of the love I feel and all of the good that's been done allowing me to trust, to forgive and in part forget...that what happens next should not have been a surprise to me.

You can't stop what's meant to be, I know it. But damned if I will sit back and let it destroy someone that I love without a fight.

Who knows? It could be different this time, better.

**That** could be destiny too...

Couldn't it?

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Victor's POV**

**Still August 15th**

"Tell me you love me, Victor." Her words hung in the air, catching me completely off guard.

"Pardon?" I say as my mind begins to reel. What was she asking me? Could she really want to hear what I want so much to say?

"Will it help if I say it first...Bill?" she says, her face unreadable. I swallow hard.

She knows.

"It was you." she continues softly. "The other night... I'm not sure how, but it was **you**." She brushes her fingers across my brow her eyes fixed on mine. "Wasn't it?"

"Ally, I..." I hesitate, unable to raise the volume of my voice higher than a whisper. Her gentle touch was driving me to distraction. I was also keenly aware of how close her lips were to mine. I was yearning to just lean forward and into her...

Her eyes narrow for a moment then she drops her hand and turns to face the table just as Bill and Sam come around. Bill's eyes move from me to Ally then gives her a questioning look. She flashes him a winning smile and scoots out. Looking back to me she says still smiling, "Let's move to a bigger table. More people are coming."

Soon after we are all gathered around a large table: Ally, Bill, Sam, Eric, Sookie, Clancy, Pam, Cole and me. After exchanging the usual pleasantries, the bar fell silent, stay for the steady slapping noise from the plastic tarp at the entrance hitting against the edges of the hole it now covered. Eric stands up.

"Thank you all for coming." he says, his eyes sweeping across the table. There is a long pause.

"I'm pregnant!" blurts Sookie and most of us stare stunned at the blond telepath. While we are still processing the unbelievable news, Bill announces, "Ally is pregnant as well." Though his revelation was spoken in a softer tone, the impact it had on me practically knocks me off my seat.

Ally was with child, Bill's child. My eyes fall back on Ally who gives me a small smile.

Cole is the first to stand and shake both Eric's and Bill's hands."Thank goodness the news is finally out. I wasn't sure if I could have held it in much longer." he says with a chuckle. Pam regards him with a narrowed look which he simply responds by winking at her. Eric pats him hard on the back almost knocking him over. Then Cole turns and pulls Ally in a loving embrace kissing her on the top of her head.

"I'm so happy for you Ally." he whispers. "I love you, you know." she says sighing happily in his arms holding him tight. "I love you too, honey" he replies stroking her hair.

Their relationship is truly bizarre. Such closeness and intimacy between them and yet Bill in all of his possessiveness remains unperturbed.

How I envy them.

The rest of us get up and offer our congratulations and soon everyone seems to be offering their assistance and their concerns for how to handle this upcoming pair of miracles:

How will they explain their condition to others? What can we all do to add additional protection to the women as they become increasingly more vulnerable? Such things are important to work out and we all have our theories as to how to proceed. Of course, the women in question seemed adamant on going on with their lives as if there was nothing that needed changing. Heavy sighs of exasperation can be heard from both vampires and I can feel the frustration that they must now feel trying not to press too hard on the subject.

Stubborn women.

Eventually we all agree to leave things be for now. After all, this was a day of celebrating- the details can wait. Hopefully.

Ally and Sookie are arm in arm laughing and smiling at each other outside when I finally make my way to them.

"Congratulations to the both of you. May your children be blessed and your pregnancies be without incident." I say with a slight bow.

Sookie snorts a little but bows and departs to go back inside casting a look of warning to Ally before doing so. Ally sighs resignedly then reaches over and grabs my hand. "Thank you for the sentiment Victor though I highly doubt the last part will happen."

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Me, without incident? Not gonna happen." she says with a laugh. I laugh with her. "I admit the odds are slightly against you." I say. "Which is probably why you should listen to your husband and be more cautious."

"What's to say that I might not face danger when home?" she replies. "From my experience, if danger wants you, it will find you no matter where you are. I'd rather face it by my husband's side than cowering at home, thank you very much."

I smile admiringly at her. "There is that." I say and she winks at me. Her face suddenly sobers. "Now about earlier..." she says still holding tight to my hand.

"Ally..."

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No I'm not." she says. "I don't think you had intended things to go the way they went, with us kissing and all." She looks off in the distance for a moment. "It's my fault really. You were so good to me when I lost my memory and I was so happy to connect with someone that I may have lead you on somehow."

"You didn't. It just...happened."

Her hand finds its way to my face and I hold it there. "Victor, you deserve so much more than what I can give you. I love you but not in the way you need to be loved. Not in the way I love Bill."

"I know this, Ally. I am under no delusions of the extent of our relationship."

"As much as I value our friendship, it may be best that we distance ourselves from each other. I've dominated too much of your time and perhaps with a little space..."

"No!" I say in panic. "I don't want your distance, Ally."

Carefully, she slides her hand out from under mine. "All the more reason for us to have it, Victor."

"You can't possibly mean that."

"I may be young but I know what needs to be. I refuse to be the reason for your pain."

I open my mouth to argue. A strange chill washes over us, seeking and moving. Conversations inside cease as the others feel it too.

Seconds later Cole comes out. He looks between Ally and I.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks her, darting a suspicious look in my direction.

"Couldn't be better." she replies. "Victor and I were just talking." she adds giving me a warm smile. The corners of my mouth immediately curve upwards despite the fact that my heart felt like it was ready to shatter in a million pieces.

"Uh huh..." he answers. Suddenly he gasps as hunches over in pain. Ally puts her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asks with concern.

He looks up at her, his face strained and features tight. "Oh God, Ally..." he gasps. With fear in his eyes and in his voice, he growls. "Run. I can't stop it..." Ally takes a step back her face growing pale.

Through gritted teeth he repeats more urgently, "RUN!!!!" His legs begin to buckle, his body shaking as he grips the sides of his head as if it were about to come off. Then miraculously he recovers, standing calmly in front of her.

He smiles at her. She shakes her head slowly. "No...Cole...not again...please." she whispers as she begins to shiver.

His hand flies out and grabs her by the throat lifting her off her feet. "You are **MINE**, Ally." he says menacingly. In that instant he looked very much like someone else, someone very powerful and dangerous. I'm not sure why I never noticed before -the resemblance was uncanny. I reach out and grab his arm just as the talons of dark mist surround us. I turn to see Bill bursting out of the door and somewhere on the other side of the darkness, I can hear him screaming Ally's name.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse" and ignoring "Dead and Gone"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **I was in the middle of writing this chapter when I got sidetracked by some sexy Stephen Moyer vids on Youtube (see my profile). Between that, RL, D&G and the new promos for Season 2, I've had a lot to distract me.

Hello to my Twitter pals who have been keeping me entertained and for some inspiring ideas for upcoming chapters. And to Twitter Julian who's given me a social life albeit a fictional one...*wink*.

This chapter will switch back and forth from Ally's to Bill's POV. I've tried to keep this chapter fairly light because it is not my intention to be redundant with the whole "Ally in trouble" scenario. I'm merely trying to tie a few loose ends in preparation for the final chapters (I'm not sure when that will be... not yet, so don't worry.)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 30**

_Cole stood up shaking, his eyes filled with tears._

_What do you do when you hear of unspeakable deeds done by someone who is NOT you but COULD be? How do you deal with this potential within yourself to be cruel to someone you love? Do you run from this knowledge, hide from it? Or do you embrace the darkness realizing that one can not exist without the other? That it is not what lurks below the surface that makes you good or evil, but what you choose to do that defines you...  
_

_"I scare you, Ally! Now that I see what I could become, I scare myself. I won't hurt you like that. Never." he had said with conviction._

_Niall had told me once that Cole was incapable of truly loving someone, that the demon part of him prohibited him from truly feeling. I disagreed. Cole loved me as I loved him, that much I am positive of; and I know that a part of us will always love each other._

_He will not fail me._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cole's fingers close around my throat lifting me off the ground as a dark mist surrounds us. When it clears, he brings his face close to mine. His scowl softens and I see uncertainty in his eyes. He lowers me back to the ground and stands transfixed before me, brows furrowed.

"Ally?" he says in a far off voice. I lay my hand on his chest over his heart, keeping my gaze steady and gentle. He clasps my hand in his. A fleeting smile passes across his face.

I hold my breath. A multitude of emotions race across his face as we stare at each other unmoving.

His head snaps up as something catches his attention from behind me. His expression turns hard and furious again as he looks from there back to me. He drops my hand and steps back away from me.

And then he was gone.

I bow my head.

_So close._

I lift my head and glance around me. Dark rock above and below me, their beveled surface giving off some sort of strange phosphorescent glow.

I smile as I realize that Cole had taken me to some sort of cave.

Bill would have a perverse liking to this place. Cold and dank and creepy- it's like something out of "Aliens".

From the first day we met, I have known Bill to be a major sci-fi geek. Not surprising really given that he was a card carrying member of the supernatural world. Considering some of the supes I'd met though, I think the creatures on our side of the silver screen are scarier.

Much scarier.

Still, the possibility of an armored bug like creature with metal teeth and acid for blood chasing after me isn't something that will give me the warm fuzzies.

What's it now...three or four times I've been taken? I swear sometimes that if I didn't have bad luck, I'd have none at all.

A set of hands rest on my shoulders from behind causing me to instinctively grab one of them and flip its owner over me. Victor lands on his feet in front of me, fangs out and smiling- a weird expression if you aren't used to seeing it.

"I forgot how skilled you are at hand to hand combat." he says advancing towards me, his eyes glowing.

"Shoot Victor...you startled me! You're lucky I didn't kick your vampire butt." I say taking a step back hands in front of me. I couldn't tell if he was revved up to fight or revved up for something else.

He abruptly stops in front of me. After a second his fangs retract so I drop my hands. "Are you hurt?" he asks gently. His hand reaches out and fingers the side of my throat where Cole had put a choke hold.

"I'm okay." I say knowing that the bruises were disappearing as we speak.

Victor nods then steps back to look around. "I think my presence confused Cole.

"It confuses me too, though I'm not complaining. How exactly did you manage it?"

"He summoned a conveyance mist, I simply hitched a ride on it." he answered casually.

I thought on that. I know from my research and from what Bill has told me that what he's saying is very difficult and painful to accomplish without some strong magic protecting you. "Victor, you can't just hop on something like that. The mist was very specific- you should have been either repelled or burned the minute you came into contact with it." He stood looking at me blankly. Obviously he wasn't going to elaborate. I make an erasing gesture with my hands. "Whatever. I'm glad you're here." I say with a small smile.

"What does he want with you?"

"I don't know what he wants from me this time, but the chances of it being something less than fun are pretty high."

"What do you mean by _this _time?"

"I am originally from a different time line." Victor stands up straighter, his interest peaked. "In that reality Cole's demon side took over and he became a creature I didn't recognize. Full of hate and anger and lust, he..." I swallow hard as memories that I'd buried deep inside me suddenly rushed back in force. "Let's just say he wasn't my Cole anymore."

"Did he hurt you?" he asks, anger rising in his voice.

I search in my mind for an appropriate answer. What good would it do to let him into an experience I alone can recall? It never happened. Not in this time and not in this place.

It is moments like these that I wish I'd chosen to forget my previous existence. Much less confusing that way.

I must have looked like I needed consoling because Victor gathers me into his arms. "Everything is going to be okay, Ally." he says stroking my hair.

I know the odds are heavily stacked against us. It's true that I am stronger now, but so is Cole. Physically he and I are about even keel in terms of fighting and the addition of Victor might tip the balance in our favor, but in the end his size and strength will be our undoing. Add to that his new found knowledge of demon power and we're pretty much screwed. My only consolation is the fact that I should still be immune to his abilities just as he is immune to mine.

Our situation is very different though. His demon side was not accidentally brought forth by Fae magic. He hasn't killed anyone. The previous version of Cole was like a crazed animal driven only by his desires. Nothing I did or said had been able to stop him from taking what he wanted from me. I ran and he chased- like a hunter seeking his prey. He was primal, blind and hungry lacking the reasoning and control to keep everything in check. Very much like how a young vampire might behave when they are just turned.

On queue, Cole materializes before us and the cave is suddenly illuminated by torchlight.

Victor steps in front of me, fangs down and fingers curled into claws. I move into a fighting stance.

"I've never liked you Victor and how you've weaseled your way into my Ally's life. I'm going to enjoy reducing your ass to ashes." Cole says menacingly. Victor growls and launches himself at him.

Cole knocks Victor down easily and leaps forward. I jump between them and drop to my knees, my forearms in front of me like a shield blocking the downward strike of his fist. Victor rolls out of reach and back onto his feet. With a half spin against my back, Victor is in front again landing a hard kick on Cole's chest.

Cole handsprings backwards and lands, planting his feet squarely. He looks from me to Victor. "Two against one, hardly seems fair."

Victor steps in front of me again. "Stay behind me Ally. I think I can handle this...boy." His show of gallantry catches me off guard and I blink rapidly trying to comprehend. "What the hell are you doing Victor?" I whisper angrily in his ear..

"Trust me, Ally." he says looking back with a confident smile.

I smile back at him, forcing reassurance onto my face. He turns back around to face Cole and my smile drops. I inwardly roll my eyes and watch grimly as I prepare myself to jump back into the fray.

Men.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

My hand fists around emptiness, the dark mist sifting through my fingers taking Ally, Cole and Victor with it. I catch a scent in the air and my eyes narrow.

Demon magic mixed with something dark, something evil...

Etul.

"What just happened? Where's Ally?" asks Sam behind me. The others gather around outside.

"With Cole and Victor. They just vanished in a mist before I could reach them." I say scanning the ground for a clue.

"Something was out here with them, and inside with us." says Pam crouching. She looks up at me. "Is this the work of the dark entity we've been preparing for?"

"Yes."

"I knew Victor was bad news. He took Ally, I'm sure of it." says Sookie with a scowl.

"As much as I would like to agree with you Sookie, I don't think Victor did this." I look down at Pam. "I believe Cole is the one who took Ally."

"Cole would never harm Ally and besides he doesn't have that kind of power." says Sookie.

"I don't believe Cole is in control of his current state and the power he was using was demonic in origin."

Sam frowns looking at the ground then looking back at the bar. "And Cole is half demon."

"But why did it choose Cole? Demons are strong but not invulnerable, and Cole is half human. What difference would it make if that other part of him came out?" wonders Sookie out loud.

"You are basing your opinion on the demons that you have encountered, Sookie. Demons like Mr. Catailades are a shadow of what they once were. The ancient order was extremely powerful and Cole's father was ranked near the top of their heirarchy. Even at half strength he is dangerous." explains Eric.

Sookie looks over at Pam then back at me. "But he and Ally aren't together anymore...he loves Pam."

"I do not doubt Cole's love for me, but this is not what we are talking about." Pam states. "Sookie, you are human so this concept may be foreign to you, but just because we do not act on our desires doesn't mean we do not have them. Cole and Ally were lovers once and have maintained a close, caring relationship. She is an attractive woman and they share a deep connection. Cole is a creature of emotion right now. It is perfectly logical that he would be drawn in to whom he is most familiar."

Sookie still looked confused and even disgusted at Pam's explanation. The rest of us, including Sam share a fleeting look of agreement.

There is much she still refuses to acknowledge.

"Etul was wise choosing Cole. It knows that Ally is the only one whose loss or suffering I could not bare. Cole is one of the few people she trusts enough to get close enough to hurt her and his demon side would help facilitate that. In addition, his ability to nullify her gifts makes her particularly vulnerable to him."

"Son of a bitch." growls Sam under his breath.

Pam stands and walks over to me. "You do not seem worried, Bill."

I look up at the night sky, deep in thought.

Etul is an entity of evil. It feeds into the darkest side of us and twist our emotions, bringing them to the fore. It can bring out the hate...the rage... the blind lust...all of those feelings that our subconscious minds would normally keep in check. Like Dr. Henry Jekyll, we all contain that duality of good and evil within us, each side battling for dominance. Usually our remorse and sense of morality keeps the evil contained but there are times of weakness when the darkness is unleashed, and in those moments Edward Hyde is set free leaving pain in his wake. I am well acquainted with my Hyde and in my early years as a vampire, I may have _been _Hyde from time to time.

Still with all of its power and abilities, Etul lacks understanding of these emotions that make up the human psyche. Rage, if tempered, can keep us focused on our goals, steady our determination to succeed. Lust and desire are essential components in relationships. It can lead to intimacy, acceptance and even love. And love even misguided can never be evil.

Cole is aware of the beast within him. He has heard first hand account of what it can do and the hurt he can inflict. He is a good man and he loves Ally. I am confident that in this battle within, the man that my Ally had believed in and trusted will not betray her faith in him.

"You are right Pam, I'm not worried. Not at all."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ally's POV**

Victor and Cole had been going at each other for the past few minutes when I noticed something unusual. Victor's hands were starting to glow like they were on fire. That in itself was weird on many levels, him being a vamp and all, but what really got my attention is that Cole's hands were starting to glow as well.

What in the world is happening?

Just as Cole was about to punch Victor in the jaw, I jump in between them to block his fist. His hand recoils before it could make contact. He shifts his stance and tries to get Victor again and I again maneuver to wedge myself between them. Each time I was in the path of Cole's strike he would change up immediately to avoid hitting me.

I step back for a moment contemplating Cole's behavior. This is definitely not the version of "demon Cole" that had terrorized me. That Cole wouldn't have thought twice about hitting me.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my side. I hunch over and gasp.

Both men instantly freeze and look at me. Cole takes a slow step in my direction, but before anything could be said, Victor knocks him down onto his back. Pinning him down Victor raises his hand and my eyes widen as a whip made of fire appears in it. He looks down at Cole and smiles.

"Do you give up little brother?"

Both Cole and I look at Victor in shock. Victor is still grinning down at him when Bill and Pam materialize behind them. Pam gives Bill a curious look.

"I said I wasn't worried, not that I wasn't going to do anything." he says to her with a small smile.

Then they both turn their attention to Cole and Victor. Pam and Bill stood there looking at them both with serious looks on their faces.

Everybody seemed to be having some secret communication amongst themselves. Tired and confused and still in pain I sat down on a rock to let them have at it.

I sigh to myself.

"So, you are the one." someone whispers in my ear behind me. I jump to my feet and whirl around.

An extremely handsome man stood before me. He looked familiar but I'm sure I hadn't met him before. Another pang of pain hits me and clutch my side, my breath coming out in a hiss. The stranger takes a step towards me while Bill's attention is now focused in our direction.

Before I could object, the stranger puts his hand on my belly, his eyes never leaving mine gazing critically. After a few seconds, the pain fades. I smile gratefully at him.

"Thank you." I say softly.

He smiles back at me. "Lovely. You have a healing aura about you."

"Yes, that is my gift." I say slowly.

"Not your only one, I imagine."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I say nothing.

"So tell me my dear, whom do you choose?"

I frown in confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean by that. Choose for what?"

He looks at me still smiling. "For death of course."

I gasp. Hands locked on my shoulders he turns me to face the people I love.

"I ask you again, healer. Choose or I'll kill them all."

**TBC**

**A/N2: **I hope you like my final version of this chapter. I think I've rewritten it 10 times. Stupid writer's block.


	31. Chapter 31

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires", "Leather Underwear", "Reunion" and "Vampire Boogie".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N**: Yes, yes...I know. It's been a really long time since I've updated. Between real life and my new addiction, (Thanks Shan!) I've been a bit preoccupied.

I'd like to take a moment to thank smeykunz and honey3223 for standing by me and ericdreamer for kicking me in the rear by grabbing the writing reigns again. I also wish to extend my well wishes to Malanna whose writing and critiques have kept me inspired and motivated and in awe.

Alastor's story, for all my Twitter pals, was written by the human behind Julian Forthwind, who is an excellent writer in his own right, and the sexiest man on the stream. Who better to write about a demon than a demon himself? I love you sweetie.

*Whispers to all you ladies* Panty warning!

Enjoy!

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 31/ August 15th**

"I ask you again healer. Choose or I'll kill them all."

My eyes spanned the cavern looking at the people that I love finally locking onto my Bill's handsome face. His jaw was tight and his gaze was steady and intense with concentration.

The air around us began to vibrate.

"What do we have here?"said the amused voice behind me, hands resting uncomfortably on my shoulders. "A descendant of the Illuminati line...intriguing." He presses me back to him. "Stay your magic vampire, unless you wish to harm your woman."

I shook my head slowly telling Bill to just do it. He couldn't harm me, not with my barriers in place and even if he did...I should be able to recover from it. Bill was very practical about things like this, so am I. That's why we get along so well. So I waited with Pam looking at Bill expectantly as well.

Nothing happened.

"Bill. What are you waiting for? Just do it!" I said urgently.

"He cannot my dear...not without risking hurting you."

"Alastor...father...what are you doing?" asks Victor as he straightens, releasing Cole.

I could just smack my forehead on that revelation. That's why he looked so familiar...I've seen that face most of my life. _DUH!_

A thought came to me though as I processed this information. I turned to look at Alastor. "Your sons are both here, you couldn't possibly intend to kill them."

He smiles at me and I felt chills. "Can you be sure?"

I look over at Cole and Victor thinking. "No I can't." I finally conclude. He smiles at me. "So who will you choose, so that the others can be spared?"

_Asshole._

Breathing out slowly I look back at everyone once more, burning their faces in my mind. I move closer to him taking his hands in mine. "Me. I choose me."

"No!" shouted voices in unison.

Alastor holds me in his gaze, his smile growing wider as I prepare myself for what is to come.

*************************************************************************************************

**Alastor**

I am a Nemesis demon, chief executioner to Hades itself and as old as the written word. There are a great many misconceptions about my kind, fueled by centuries of poorly written fables and ghost stories told for human amusement. We are not evil incarnate nor are we the walking epitome of earthbound divinity.

There are those who claim demon heritage but are nothing but a sad diluted version of what we truly are. They appear to possess none of our strengths and have even mutated to the point where their mere presence is anathema to the living.

Disgusting creatures.

In truth, real demons are similar to humans in many ways, albeit more powerful, seductive...and terrifying. We laugh, we lust, we hate and on rare occasions...

we love.

_"What are you thinking about?"my Esther said softly, as I held her to my chest our bare bodies entertwined and glowing in the moonlight._

_I pressed my lips against the top of her head, nuzzling against her hair. "I was wondering what you will tell our child about his father." I replied, my hand resting over her growing womb, rubbing it gently. "It is not like you can tell him the truth."_

_She looked up at me softly and smiled. "Him? So sure it will be a son are we?" I raised my eyebrow and grinned. "Of course." she said, laughing softly her hand covering mine. I leaned back and waited as she thought on my question._

_"I will tell him the truth. That his father was powerful, strong and well respected and that I loved him with all of my heart" she reaches up, her small hand on my cheek "and I always will."_

_I smiled then, lowering her onto her back as I bent down to kiss her. My fingers traced the outline of her face as I gazed deep into her eyes. "You may tell our son that his father loved you as well, my sweet."_

_I parted her lips then with my tongue seeking hers. She moaned softly, her fingers running through my hair and down the column of my back. I moved lower, my mouth and hands blazing a trail along her skin, breathing a heated breath and grinning as her skin prickled with anticipation. I moved one hand to her mouth, sliding a finger inside her lush lips enjoying the feel of her tongue and teeth against it as I bent my attentions to her breasts. She suckled my finger while I did the same to each nipple, the taste of her skin and the sound of her panted breath urging me to take her as I moved my other hand down to prime her, skating along the edge of her center then teasingly dipping in and out until I could feel the beginnings of her body's release. Quickly moving down, I gripped the back of her thighs pushing up to bend her legs opening her up for me to taste her sweet essence. My tongue lay flat pressing firm wet circles on her nub as my fingers continued to lead her to her climax. Her head tossed from one side to the other crying out, her hands holding my head down on her as she tightened and pulsed, her pleasure dripping down past my knuckles. I got onto my knees, grinning down at her as I licked each drop from my hand, her eyes wide as she bit down on her bottom lip._

_I lowered my body down, hands on either side of her head my hair tenting over her face. "Take me inside of you...I want to feel your fingers on me." I ordered in a low growl. She nodded obediantly, rising up to kiss my throat just as her fingers circled my length. I hissed as they slid from its head to its base and back up again, guiding me to her entrance coating the tip with her wetness as she slicked it around its edge before pushing it in._

_I let out a stream of Latin as I gripped her bottom pulling her in to meet my thrusts. I bent back to her breasts as she arched for me, biting down on her this time, the mixture of pain and pleasure sending her to the brink of another climax. "You taste like honey on my tongue." I mumbled against her skin, pinning her down. "I want to taste more of it...cum for me my love."_

_"Yes" she rasped and I pushed deeper, spreading her wider to take her there. I kissed her then,her mouth trembling and her body tense and tightening as I rode her through. Then slowly rolling my hips, I built her up again and again. I spoke to her words of a lover, telling her of my fantasies and listening to hers with unbridled delight until the imaginings triggered my own release as I spilled inside of her calling her name collapsing on top of her._

_As dawn approached I dressed and looked down softly at her. Securing a cameo bracelet on her wrist as a token of my affection, I bent to kiss her one last time. "I love you, Esther Madden" I whispered and smiled as she drifted off to sleep._

*************************************************************************************

**Ally**

Alastor holds me in his gaze, his smile growing wider as I prepare myself for what is to come.

I felt a rippling on my skin and I gasped...but nothing else happened. Opening my eyes slowly I see that Alastor had whisked us back to the surface, depositing us in the woods behind Merlottes.

He smiled down at my dumbfounded face then looked over at Victor. "You chose well, my son." Victor knelt down bowing his head. "Thank you, father." Alastor nodded then moved his gaze to Cole. "And you, young one, require training if you are to be of any use in the battle ahead." Cole looked at me and then to Pam. "Yes sir."

Grinning, he bent and kissed me on my cheek. "Be well, little mother." He said his thumb caressing my bracelet.

As he and Cole shimmered out of sight, he turned to Bill.

"Etul is magic born, vampire magician...remember this and it may save what you hold most dear." he said flicking a glance in my direction.

Bill frowned, stepping forward, but before he could ask Alastor to explain his cryptic message, the demon had gone taking Cole with him

leaving the rest of us with only more questions.

**TBC: If you like his writing please subscribe to his posterous blog under the user name Julianofthe8 (link on my profile) I'll get him to be a fanfic writer yet. Mwahaha.**


End file.
